Desventuras
by Izayoi-chan
Summary: Na manhã do meu 18º aniversário, me toquei que minha vida amorosa era um fracasso e totalmente humilhante. Por isso decidi tomar uma atitude desesperada e mudar de vez a minha vida. Só não tinha idéia que isso iria me trazer tantos problemas...
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Olá! Sou nova no pedaço, espero q vcs gostem da fic! Boa leitura a todos!!

**Prólogo **

Nunca fui uma garota normal, aos 6 anos enquanto a maioria das meninas se preocupavam em brincar de casinha e boneca eu já sabia que queria ser uma médica, minha mãe logo me apoiou e meu pai... Bem, ele nunca foi muito presente na minha vida... Então não interessa muito o que ele achou...

Aos 13 meu pai fugiu com a amante deixando minha mãe desiludida e meu irmão e eu sem um pai. Logo que ele foi embora minha vida mudou drasticamente. Mamãe mesmo magoada deu a volta por cima, criou um canil e passou a vender os filhotes, graças a ela, eu e meu irmão conseguimos continuar estudando. Mas o descaso do meu pai me deixou com seqüelas e apartir do dia que ele nos abandonou decidi que não iria confiar em nenhum homem, para que não me magoassem. Por isso enquanto minhas amigas se arrumavam e se preocupavam com o primeiro beijo, eu estudava.

Adotei uma linha feminista, não que eu deixasse de me depilar e fazer todas as coisas dolorosas que as mulheres fazem para ficar bonita, mas eu repelia com todas as forças qualquer cara que se aproximasse de mim. Acabando por ser taxada no começo do colegial como sendo uma pessoa extremamente brava por não aceitar as brincadeiras "inocentes" dos meninos.

A falta de confiança nos homens durou até os meus 16 anos, quando fiquei cansada de ficar sozinha e estava disposta a dar meu coração a um homem que merecesse. Mas como tudo não é como esperamos parecia que todos eles haviam desistido de mim, mesmo os que nem me conheciam. Então comecei a me perguntar por que nenhum garoto se aproximava de mim. Afinal sempre fui bonita e simpática com todos. Minha fase brava já tinha passado, então qual era a porcaria do problema? Meu irmão tinha só 13 anos e tinha uma vida social e amorosa normal, por quê eu não poderia ter uma também? Seu irmão mais novo ser mais experiente que você chega a ser humilhante...

Passou mais um tempo e quando completei 17 anos decidi colocar a culpa da minha falta de sorte amorosa nos garotos. De quem mais poderia ser? Eu não tinha nada de errado, mas mesmo assim eu ficava de escanteio nas festas enquanto minhas amigas ficavam e namoravam. Estava cansada de ser a solteira do grupo. Nem bêbado, caolho vesgo ou cocho olhava pra mim...

A maioria deve estar se perguntando o porque de eu não tomar a atitude, certo? Sou muito tímida, e chegar num garoto com segundas intenções era uma coisa praticamente impossível pra mim...

Mas parando com a enrrolação a minha historia começa na manhã do meu aniversario de 18 anos. Quando minha família entrou (arrombou a porta) do quarto cantando parabéns e eu vi os rostos que eu já conhecia de cor, me toquei que eu já era uma adulta que nunca tinha beijando nem tido algum tipo de relacionamente amoroso. Qual é? Antes de ser filha, estudante de medicina, irmã e neta, eu era humana e tinha vontades, fora as outras necessidades que uma adolescente cheia te hormônios tem. Minha vida amorosa era um fracasso e totalmente humilhante!

Por isso decidi tomar uma atitude desesperada e mudar de vez a minha vida.

Iria beijar o primeiro garoto que se interessasse por mim. Sem preconceitos nem escolhas.

Foi pensando nisso que apaguei as velinhas do meu bolo. Se eu por acaso soubesse que isso iria me trazer tantos problemas...

* * *

Oi gente!!!! 

E ai? Gostaram? Odiaram? Meia boca?

Se ficou alguma coisa pendente me avisem!

Essa e a minha primeira fic, por isso dêem um desconto ok?

Mas mandem reviews pra eu saber o q melhorar!!!

E façam uma autora feliz. rsrsrs

até mais queridos!

Bjos

Izayoi chan


	2. O Começo da confusão

**Cap 1 – O começo da Confusão**

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_bla..bla..bla..."- Pensamentos _

(bla..bla..bla...) – Explicações minhas

**Festa dos veteranos - Universidade de Tokyo**

* * *

Junto com meus 18 anos veio à faculdade, novos amigos e as conhecidas festas dos veteranos pra embebedar as novatas e leva-las pra cama... E essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para colocar meu plano em ação. Não existe lugar melhor que uma festa para sair da seca, certo?

Até seria, se não tivesse feito uma escolha estúpida de sapato e pegado na pressa o pior e mais desconfortável par do meu guarda roupa! Agora a femme fatale **(1)** Kagome esta sentada bebendo e descansando meus pés destes sapatos assassinos.

"_Maldito mundo machista que nos obriga a usar sapato alto!"_

"Ei Kagome! Vem aqui conhecer o pessoal". Gritou Sango, uma menina que faz veterinária na mesma universidade, a conheci no ônibus vindo para o campus. Muito simpática e meio explosiva. Logo que chegamos perseguiu um garoto chamando-o de hentai, não que ele não merecesse, afinal, estava passando a mão nas meninas, mas elas não reclamavam, e pareciam estar gostando, então por que ela se importava?

"Claro!" Falei com um sorriso. Lógico que era falso, aqueles sapatos estavam me matando e tudo que queria era voltar para casa e colocar as minhas pantufas de joaninha...

Fui meio andando meio mancando com toda a dignidade que aqueles malditos sapatos deixavam, Sango me levou até uma rodinha de pessoas e apresentou-me a todos. Não consigo me lembrar o nome de todas as pessoas. Sempre fui péssima com nomes, mas os que eu consigo lembrar são: Rin, faz veterinária junto com a Sango e falava como se o mundo fosse acabar, parecia ter no máximo 15 anos, mas na verdade tinha 20. Miroku, o moço perseguido por Sango de manhã, descobri que ele tem uma tara por bundas (ele passou mão em todas as meninas da roda) e é amigo de infância da Sango, a reação dela vendo ele com outra garota me diz que ela gosta dele. E Jakotsu que fazia moda e... era bem... solto.. Os quatro fizeram colegial juntos enquanto o resto das pessoas na roda eram novatos como eu.

"Qual curso você vai fazer Kagome??". Perguntou Rin,

"Medic..."

"Ah parem.. Isso não interessa agora.. O que a gente quer saber é como você mantêm esse corpinho!?" Perguntou Jakotsu me fazendo dar uma volta e me deixando morrendo de vergonha.

"Hum... Bem, eu danço.. às vezes.. Isso ajuda... eu acho..."._" Só mulher e gay me elogia? O que ta acontecendo com esses homens!?"_

"Que tuuudo!! Vamos pra pista agora! Vai tocar a minha música preferida!!". Fui puxada junto com Sango para a pista e a única reação que tive tempo de ter foi pensar: _"Ai meu Deus! Me matem...". _Mas ninguém atendeu a minha suplica silenciosa. Por isso fui arrastada até a pista e obrigada a disputar espaço junto com o Jakotsu e Sango.

Quando chegamos no meio da pista, senti meu braço ser solto e Jak (apelido do Jakotsu segundo a Sango) sumiu no meio da multidão. Olhei para Sango e percebi que ela não achou essa atitude tão estranha quanto eu, na verdade ela parecia estar se divertindo bastante.

"_Gente estranha..."_

"Ahm... Sango? Por que a gente ta parada aqui???"

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, as luzes se apagaram e começou uma musica. **(2)**

What is better?

This is better?

Do you feel better

Do it together

"Sango olha lá" Falei apontando pro centro da pista de dança um pouco a frente.

Assim que Sango viu Jakotsu batendo palma no meio da pista acompanhando o ritmo da musica caiu na gargalhada (N/A: Se quiserem imaginar o Jakotsu dançando pensem numa fusão do Stifler e do Bear dançando no filme American Pie 3, ok? Quem não viu da uma olhada no youtube q vale a pena rsrs)

When the sunset

Shines its colours

In my deep soul

I feel better

"Não acredito que ele tá fazendo isso!!! Hahahahahaaha!" Falei gargalhando junto com a Sango quando Jakotsu rebolou e deu uma piscada para um menino que estava assistindo.

When your bright eyes

Look at me so

In my heart ( heart )

I feel Better

"_Tenho que dizer uma coisa: o Jak tem coragem, estou impressionada.. Como uma pessoa tem coragem de dançar daquele jeito?? Hehehehe… Não achava que a faculdade fosse ser tão divertida" _

And I really feel better baby

'Till when I'm so close to you

I cannot resist you baby

When you're so close to me

Sango já recuperada da crise de riso, atendeu ao chamado do amigo e correu para pista dançando também no ritmo da musica e eu.. bem fiquei quieta no meu cantinho esperando que eles estivessem tão empolgados que esquecem que eu estava na pista.

And nobody can't stop me baby

When I'm so close to you

I desire to touch you baby

When you're so close to me

Mas e claro que isso não ia acontecer e logo senti dois pares de mão me puxando para dançar também. A aglomeração em volta da gente só aumentava, mas a parte boa de quando você dança e que o mundo não importa, ela te liberta. Por isso acompanhei os dois sem me importar com as pessoas que estivessem assistindo.

Throw your hands up

Move your body

Keep on dancing

It's a party...(2x)

Quando a música acabou ouvimos palmas de quem estava assistindo, isso me trouxe a realidade e fiquei vermelha até o último fio de cabelo.

"Vou sentar!". Gritei (lembrem-se que eles estão em uma pista de dança) tentando fugir.

"Não vai não mocinha". Gritou Jak. "Você não chegou a dançar praticamente nem uma musica!" Gritou como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa a ele.

"Meu pé ta doendo!"

"Só mais uma Kagome! POR FAVOR!!!!" Sango fez chatagem.

"Ok! Mas só uma!!!"

"Claroooo" Responderam os dois.

Com essa resposta percebi que só me deixariam sentar quando meu pé sangrasse. Logo começou outra musica e já foram me puxando **(3)**

Let Me Think About It

You saying baby

I'll take you for a ride

Let's get together

Work it all night

Quando Sango falou que ia chamar o Miroku para dançar eu me lembrei do por que de estar toda arrumada e com um sapato super desconfortável. Eu ainda não tinha arrumado um pretendente. Pensando nisso comecei a vasculhar o lugar procurando alguém que me interessasse.

I'll be your love

You sexy look fine

I'll make you feel like

Heaven is near

Come on girl believe me

I'll make you see

That I am the true way

Towards ecstasy

Perto de onde a Sango passou para buscar o Miroku vi um garoto que chamou a minha atenção. Este tinha um cabelo prateado, olhos dourados e orelhas no topo da cabeça. Um youkai de fato, mas um youkai muito lindo! _"Minha mãe com certeza não reclamaria de ter um genro assim... rsrs"_

Touch me, feel me

Then you will find

We are meant to be...

And I aint lying

Depois de um tempo sendo observado, parece que ele percebeu pois olhou para minha direção. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram senti uma sensação estranha, parecia que eu estava paralisada.

Let me think about it

Jakotsu percebendo que eu tinha parado de dançar, me puxou fazendo com que eu quebrasse o contato visual, quando olhei na direção do youkai novamente este havia sumido. Fiquei muito puta com o Jak depois de ele ter atrapalhado meu flerte, mas decidi deixar pra lá, um homem lindo como aquele nunca se interessaria por mim.

You say you want me

You say you need me

You say you love me

Like I'm your

Let me think about

"Jak, to indo sentar". Falei meio brava meio cansada.

"Ah Kagome, dança mais uma"

"Fica pra próxima, to cansada!" falei me virando.

"Chata... Espera, eu vou com você."

"Ok". Fizemos o mesmo caminho que Sango fez para ir buscar o Miroku. Aliais, cadê a Sango??

"Aonde a Sango se meteu?" Fiz a pergunta em voz alta.

"Deve estar dando uns malhos com o Miro-kun".

Resolvi ignorar o kun e fazer uma pergunta mais importante.

"Dando uns malhos? E como você sabe disso?". Perguntei espantada.

"Sim.. A Sango e o Miro-kun tem um rolo desde muito novos."

"Se eles tem um rolo a tanto tempo, por que nunca namoraram??"

"A Sango não confia no amor do Miroku, então, acho que pra não se machucar ela não assume relacionamento nenhum."

"Que besteira! Ela sofre igual.."

"Sim, mas é a escolha dela...". Falou dando os ombros.

Estava pensando em uma resposta quando ouvi uma discussão.

"EU VI TUDO! VOCÊ NÃO TIRAVA OS OLHOS DELA!! Gritava uma menina com roupas super minúsculas.

"MAIS QUE SACO!! EU NÃO ESTAVA FLERTANDO COM NINGUÉM KIKYOU. PARA DE SER NEURÓTICA!". Gritava o garoto que eu antes fiquei admirando. "E MESMO QUE ESTIVESSE, NÓS NÃO TEMOS NADA, ENTENDEU? NADA. SOME DA MINHA VIDA!!

A garota passou pelo rapaz chorando e sumiu no meio aglomeração que se formou. Logo começou o burburinho que sempre ocorre depois de cenas em publico.

"_Esse cara é um estúpido! Como aquela garota consegue chorar por um idiota como ele? É incrível como as mulheres se contentam com tão pouco... E o pior é que eu olhei pra um cara desses..."_

"TA OLHANDO O QUÊ BRUXA???"

Fui arrancada à força de meus pensamentos e encarei o homem com minha pior cara. Ele estava falando comigo? Como assim bruxa? O que eu fiz pra esse babaca??

"_Um homem lindo e gostoso, mas que não pode abrir a boca que estraga." _

"Um idiota sendo estúpido para se mostrar.". Susurrei, virei pronta para ir embora. Se ele achava que eu era igual a "amiga" dele que saiu daqui a pouco estava muito enganado. Não era obrigada a responder as perguntas dele, muito menos levando de consideração o tom dele...

"REPETE O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE!!!". Falou parecendo furioso. "NÃO É MULHER O SUFICIENTE DE REPETIR EM VOZ ALTA???

"_Merda... Esqueci que aquelas orelhas na cabeça não eram enfeites. Ah que se dane as orelhas.. quem ele acha que é pra falar comigo assim? Filho de uma... Calma Kagome, Se controla... Respira.. Inspira.."_

"Bom... Se você ouviu então não tenho porque perder meu tempo com você...". Falei em um tom calmo, totalmente o contrario que sentia no momento. O burburinho recomeçou e aproveitando isso sai da aglomeração rapidinho antes que ele recomeçasse a gritar.

"_De criança na minha vida basta meu irmão..."._

"kagome!!!". Ouvi alguém me chamando.

Me viro e dou de cara com Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu e Rin.

"O que foi aquilo??". Perguntou Sango.

"Eu lidando com um idiota". Respondi com um ótimo humor.

"Por que você fez aquilo??" Perguntou Jakotsu meio chocado.

"_É impressão minha ou eles estão mais chocados por eu ter xingado o garoto do que ele ter feito escândalo e me xingado?"_

"Qual é? Vocês viram o que ele fez com aquela garota? Vocês viram que ele me xingou sem motivo? Queriam que eu fizesse o que? Pedisse desculpas?". Perguntei indignada.

"Minha querida!". Falou Jakotsu colocando o braço nos meus ombros, como se fosse me consolar. "A garota que você levou as dores e a maior megera da faculdade, ela persegue o Inuyasha!".

"Mesmo assim, esse tal de Inuyasha me xingou e quis me humilhar! Por que vocês estão fazendo tanto alarde por um idiota?"

"Você sabe por acaso quem é o idiota?". Perguntou Miroku

"Não tenho a mínima idéia.. Isso importa?? Já saber que ele é um grosso metido a "macho"(fazendo as aspas com os dedos) já é suficiente para mim."

"Então não interessa para você saber que xingou o filho do dono da instituição que você possui bolsa de estudos?"

"_Opa... Pára tudo. Filho??"_

"Filho????". Perguntei com um quê de desespero na voz

"Sim, filho do Sr. Taisho.." Respondeu Rin com uma cara de dó.

"_Tipo.. Do jeito que eles tão falando parece que eu já perdi a minha bolsa. Mesmo o pai dele sendo dono ele não pode me expulsar sem nenhuma causa, certo?? Ainda existem leis... É só eu andar na linha que não vão poder fazer nada contra mim, certo??Merda.. Quem eu to tentando enganar?? Eu to fudida!! _

Juntei cada fibra de indiferença do meu corpo e falei: "Ah que se dane...". Depois desse ato de coragem falei um tchau geral, dei meia volta e praticamente corri até a saída. Já nem sentia dores nos meus pés, cansaço nem nada que poderia ter me incomodado à 10 minutos atrás. Só queria chegar em casa, deitar na minha cama e descobrir que tudo isso não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Entrei no ônibus quase chorando e fui para casa.

"_Festa estúpida, estúpida e estúpida! Deveria ter ficando em casa de pantufas e comendo pipoca de chocolate junto com o Boyou __**(4)**__! Como eu sou idiota!! Agora posso perder a minha bolsa por brigar com um maldito filhinho de papai.. Calma Kagome! Não vai adiantar se desesperar.. Você precisa pensar... O que você pode fazer pra contornar essa situação? Ai meu Deus, minha mãe vai me matar quando descobrir! Sem pânico.. Tudo na vida tem jeito menos a morte, certo? Minha mãe não deve estar errada quando fala isso... Então é só eu enxergar uma solução, certo?Aie eu to tãooo ferrada..."_

* * *

**Momento cultura rsrs:**

**(1)-**Uma mulher fatalé um estereótipo feminino usado muito em literatura e cinema do gênero policial. A mulher fatal geralmente seduz e engana os homens. Não que a Kagome estivesse se sentindo, na verdade, ela esta sendo irônica. Mas acho que isso dava pra perceber..rsrs

**(2)-**Magic Box – This is Better

**(3)-**Ida Corr Feat Fedde Le Grand - Let Me Think About It

**(4)-** Como se escreve o nome do gato??Nessa história ele vai ser um cachorro, pq como eu falei no prólogo, a mãe dela tem um canil, então eu acho q um gato não seria bem vindo na casa dela rsrs.. Apesar q os cachorros do meu canil tem medo de gato, hehehe...

* * *

Oie!!! Tudo bem com vcs??

Olha como eu sou boazinha. Nem deixei vocês esperando muito... Decidi colocar logo um cap de verdade.

Gostaram desde capítulo??

Inuyasha finalmente apareceu! Junto com os outros personagens! Gostaram da participação do Jakotsu??? hehehe Eu me diverti muito escrevendo, Imaginar o Jakotsu dançando me fez ter um ataque de riso hehehe.

Quem n gosta de song-fic, pode ficar descansado, não vão ter muitas musicas, e quando eu colocar e q elas significam alguma coisa para a cena, seja a melodia, a letra ou os dois.

**Agradecimentos e respostas: **

Ayaa-chan – Vc me deixou curiosa, com o q vc se identificou?? Já vou te adiantar uma pista pra sua perg, o primeiro bj da Kagome vai acontecer no máximo no 3° cap. ; D

Lilly Angel – Obrigada pela ajuda!! Valeu a pena espera? Espero q sim !! Até a próxima!!!

Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – Viu como a fic não vai ser parecida com "Nunca fui beijada"? Já o "Deu a Louca na Bela adormecida" eu n sei pq nunca vi nem ouvi falar..rsrs. Eu procurei a sinopse no google e n achei nada.. Vc pode me explicar? Fiquei curiosa

Kagome Juju Assis – Eu tb adoro! Elas são bem mais divertidas n e? Está gostando da fic???

E agradeço a todos q leram também!!

E não se esqueçam!

Alguma dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, não se acanhem. Apertem aquele botãozinho roxo lá em baixo e mandemreviews!!! Quanto mais reviews mais ânimo eu tenho de escrever e mais rápido vai sair o próximo cap!!! Por isso deixem de preguiça e usem seus dedinho!!!

**Qual será a solução que a Kagome vai achar? Qual vai ser a reação da mãe dela? Ela vai perder a bolsa estudos?? Inuyasha e Kagome vão se beijar?? Descubram no próximo capítulo de Desventuras**

**: D**

**Bjos!**

**Izayoi-chan**


	3. E Agora?

**Cap 2 - E agora??**

**Disclaimer**_– __Inuyasha n me pertence, ele é uma criação de mulher q n lembro o nome é n estou afim de ir no google procurar, mas a estória e de minha autoria._

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_bla..bla..bla..."- Pensamentos _

(bla..bla..bla...) – Explicações

* * *

**Domingo - Casa da família Higurashi**

* * *

Acordei e descobri que nada que tinha acontecido ontem era um sonho, então agora só me restava encarar a realidade e contar para a minha mãe que eu poderei perder minha bolsa.

"_Como a minha vida é difícil!!"_

Desci as escadas devagar para não ser percebida. Precisava descobrir o estado de humor da minha mãe antes de dar uma noticia dessas. Mas como sempre, o Buyo começou a latir e pular alertando todo mundo que eu já tinha acordado, acho que isso é uma espécie de bom dia dele.

"Cachorrinho fofoqueiro!". Falei fazendo carinho na sua cabeça e indo para a cozinha, aonde minha mãe provavelmente estaria.

"Finalmente acordou. Pensei que iria ficar na cama o dia inteiro..." Falou meu irmãozinho antes de colocar o garfo na boca (Era hora do almoço).

"Bom dia pra você também pestinha!"

"Bom dia filha". Falou minha mãe com um sorriso enquanto lavava uma panela.

"_Ufa... ela está de bom humor." _

"Bom dia mãe.". Falei me sentado.

"O que aconteceu? Sua cara está péssima. A festa foi ruim?". Perguntou preocupada.

"_Por que ela tinha que demonstrar preocupação bem agora? Ela não poderia ter gritado comigo por ter chegado depois das 4 em casa ou por ter pisado no rabo do Boyo e acordado a rua intera? Eu não posso fazer isso com ela! Ela sofreu muito para que eu pudesse chegar aonde estou agora, não é justo com ela!"_

"Hum... tenho q te contar uma coisa mãe.. Eu... hum... meio que..." comecei nervosa.

"Para de enrolar Kagome! Conta logo!". Falou num tom autoritário.

"É que ontem na festa eu tive meio que uma briguinha...". Falei olhando para meus dedos que contornavam o desenho da toalha.

"Você esta machucada?". Perguntou vindo até mim e vendo se eu tinha algum ferimento no rosto, braços...

"Não mãe, não estou machucada. A briga não chegou a ser física..". Falei com voz de quem estava preste a chorar.

"Então conta logo, qual o problema?". Falou meu irmão também preocupado

"O problema é que eu posso perder a minha bolsa de estudos!". Desabafei

"O QUÊ???". Gritou meu irmão soltando o garfo.

"Explica isso direito Kagome!". Falou minha mãe num tom serio.

Contei toda a história, desde a discussão da Kikyou com Inuyasha até a hora que fui embora. Quando terminei meu irmão estava de boca aberta e minha mãe estava com uma expressão estranha.

"É só isso?". Perguntou ela.

"Bem, sim.". Falei meio chocada. _"Como assim só isso´?."_

"Ora, deixe de ser boba Kagome! Ele não vai fazer você perder sua bolsa." Falou com a mesma expressão de antes.

"Como a senhora pode ter certeza disso?". Perguntei cautelosa

"Porque você, minha filha, vai pedir desculpas a ele.". Falou calmamente, muito calma pro meu gosto. Pode até parecer que sou covarde, mas aquela expressão no rosto dela estava começando a me deixar com medo.

"O quê? Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra ele! Eu ainda tenho meu orgulho mãe!". Falei ofendida.

"Claro que vai pedir querida, sabe por quê?". Balancei a cabeça negando. "Porque você não tem escolha.".

"_Agora é oficial.. Essa expressão me dá muito medo!"_

"Mas mãe, ele me ofendeu!".

"Nada de mas, Kagome. Você vai ser superior a esse garoto e pedir desculpas! Você não e mais uma criancinha para ficar com birra por bobagens! Além do mas, eu te dei educação...". Falou colocando a mão no meu ombro esquerdo. "O que uma mocinha faz quando é indelicada?" Perguntou apertando meu ombro com força.

"_Ai!"_

"Pede desculpa?". Perguntei rezando para que está fosse a resposta certa.

"Exatamente querida. Então, o que você vai fazer em relação ao seu amiguinho?". Perguntou com um sorriso sinistro.

"_Ai ai ai ai ai ai..."_

"Pedir desculpas?". Perguntei fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Isso mesmo minha filha!". Falou já com a expressão de sempre e desapertando a mão que estava no meu ombro. "Sabia que você tomaria a decisão correta. Estou muito orgulhosa!". E após um beijo na minha testa, foi em direção o quintal.

Olhei para a porta onde minha mãe tinha acabado de sair e depois para meu ombro. Este latejava e estava vermelho.

"O que foi aquilo?". Perguntou meu irmão com o rosto branco.

"Não sei. Mas foi a coisa mais surreal que aconteceu na minha vida.". Falei meio chocada com a mão no ombro esquerdo.

"_Anotação mental: nunca mais contrariar minha mãe e pensar em um modo de pedir desculpas pro Inuyasha"_

* * *

**Segunda-feira – Universidade de Tókio**

* * *

Passei a noite em claro pensando em uma forma de me desculpar com o Inuyasha e não ser humilhada. Não consegui chegar a nenhuma solução realmente boa, a única certeza que eu tinha era que se eu não me desculpasse eu não iria sobreviver até o fim da semana.

Quando o despertador começou a tocar (5:30), desisti de dormir e fui tomar banho, depois deste, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de gola alta pois estava frio. Peguei minhas coisas e desci as escadas silenciosamente, não precisava me preocupar com o Boyo acordando os vizinhos hoje porque ele estava trancado no quarto do meu irmão que ainda deveria estar dormindo. Tomei de um café da manhã reforçado (um copo d´água) e joguei uma maça dentro da mochila, depois de pegar as minhas chaves fui para o ponto. Logo um ônibus passou e me levou para faculdade.

Assim que cheguei percebi que ainda era muito cedo, quando olhei no meu relógio vi que ainda eram 6 e meia.

"_Ainda 6 horas? Putz, só tenho aula as oito.."_

Sentei-me em um dos bancos e fiquei olhando a alegria dos passarinhos. Fiquei nessa calmaria até as 7 horas. Os estudantes começavam a chegar e o campus que antes só se ouvia o canto dos pássaros foi invadido por uma avalanche de sons. Pessoas dando gargalhada, conversando, brigando, gritando. Nem parecia que a maioria delas só ficou sem se ver um dia...

Eram quase sete e meia e ninguém que eu conhecia havia chegado ainda. Já estava começando a ficar entediada e com fome, peguei a maça de dentro da mochila e comecei a comê-la.

"Olá. Seu nome é Kagome certo?". Olhei para quem havia falado comigo e dei de cara com a Kikyou.

"_Como alguém consegue usar mini saia com esse frio?"_

"Sim, e seu nome Kikyou não é?". Perguntei tentando descobrir o que ela queria comigo, afinal o Jak já tinha me falado que ela era a megera da escola. Não custava nada ser cuidadosa.

"Já ouviu falar de mim?". Perguntou com um sorriso.

"Hum... na verdade não, e que eu presenciei a discussão de sábado.". Falei meio sem graça por tirar o sorriso da cara dela.

"Ah... Eu também soube que brigou com o Inuyasha.". Voltou a sorrir novamente. "Você gosta dele?"

"Quê? Não! Da onde você tirou isso?". Perguntei espantada.

"_Essa mulher é maluca?"_

"Ah, sei lá... Achei estranho uma novata brigar logo com um dos caras mais populares da faculdade sem motivo nenhum.".

"_Claro.. Todo mundo se esquece da parte em que sou ofendida. Muito justo..."_

"Sabe". Começou ela com um sorriso tipo sou sua melhor amiga´. "Se você esta pensando um de relacionamento com o Inuyasha eu me sinto obrigada a te avisar que ele não te merece!"

"_Se sente obrigada? Como ela é boazinha..."_

"Sério? Por quê?". Fingi interesse, estava chegando a ser divertido o quanto ela poderia ser patética...

"Ele é um grosso, estúpido, mal educado e é um hanyon.". Sussurrou o a última parte como se fosse um segredo.

"E o que tem haver que ele seja um hanyon?". Perguntei meio chocada, se ela n gostava de hanyons então porque perseguia um?

"Querida, hanyons são misturas. Não são dignos de viver entre nós.". Falou com um sorriso companheiro com a mão no meu ombro.

"_Como ela pode ter um preconceito desses? Que nojo!"_

"Eu sei o que é um hanyon, querida, também sei que existem muitos hanyons que merecem andar entre nós mais que certas pessoas, querida.". Falei estreitando os olhos e tirando sua mão do meu ombro.

Antes que Kikyou pudesse responder vi Sango e chamei sua atenção.

"Ei Sango!". Gritei e fiz sinal de oi com a mão

"Oi Kag... Kikyou?". Sango perguntou surpresa.

"Oi Sango, como esta o Miro-kun?". Vi a Sango ficar vermelha parecendo que iria pular no pescoço da kikyou. Esta se percebeu essa mudança de humor não se importou, levantou-se do banco e ajeitou a mini saia. "Foi bom conversar com você Kagome.". E logo depois saiu rebolando.

"O que vocês estavam conversando?". Perguntou Sango

"Ela estava me dando conselhos amorosos." Falei rindo. "Por que você ficou tão brava quando ela falou do Miroku?"

"Nós éramos amigas no primeiro ano, ela sabia que eu gostava do Miroku, mas mesmo assim ficou com ele."

"Que vagabunda!" Não consegui frear o palavrão.

"E.. mas já é passado." Falou meio sentida.

"Ei... que história e essa de gostar do Miroku?" Perguntei fingindo não saber o que o Jakotsu já havia me contato.

Ficamos conversando até dar o horário de entrada para as aulas, depois nos separamos e cada uma foi para sua sala. Essa seria minha primeira aula na faculdade, mas por mais incrível que pareça, eu não estava nem um pouco nervosa. A única coisa que me deixava nervosa era pensar que no intervalo teria procurar pelo Inuyasha e resolver meu probleminha...

* * *

**Quinta-feira – Universidade de Tókio**

* * *

É impossível! Só posso declarar isso em relação a falar com o Inuyasha, totalmente impossível! Ele na entrada e saída esta sempre esta rodeado de amigos e simplesmente desaparece nos intervalos! Já decorei toda a rotina e horário de aulas, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo falar com ele! Estou simplesmente desistindo...

A semana estava quase acabando e até agora ninguém da faculdade havia me procurado para falar sobre a bolsa, acho que isso é um sinal que ele não mexeu seus pauzinhos para me expulsar.

Achava ate a segunda aula (antes do intervalo) de quinta, quando uma secretaria entrou na minha sala e falou que o reitor queria falar com a Higurashi Kagome depois do intervalo. Eu teria que falar com o Inuyasha nesse intervalo, nem que fosse procurá-lo no inferno.

Quando bateu o sinal para o intervalo corri até a sala que Inuyasha deveria estar, descobri que ele já havia saído. Comecei uma busca desesperada, procurando desde a praça de alimentação até banheiros masculinos. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar!

Faltando apenas 15 minutos para acabar o intervalo eu desisti de procurar. Sentei embaixo de uma árvore escondendo a cabeça entre os braços, chorando. Minha vida estava acabada. Iria perder a minha bolsa e, se tivesse sorte, virar garçonete. Nunca realizaria meu sonho e de quebra faria o esforço da minha mãe ser jogado no lixo.

"DROGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritei sem me importar se alguém escutaria e me achasse uma louca. Provavelmente não iria ver mais ninguém depois de hoje...

"Ei, tudo bem menina?". Não acredito!!!!

"Inuyasha?". Falei não acreditando, ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente olhando para mim. Aonde ele estava esse tempo todo?

"Feh! E você? Pode continuar chorando...". Falou se levantando.

"Ei...". Me levantei indo atrás dele. "eu estou chorando por sua culpa!"

"O que eu tenho hav...". Começou mas foi impedido por um chamado

"INUYASHA!!!!". Alguém fora do meu campo de visão gritou. (adivinha quem era, rsrsrs)

"Merda...". Falou Inuyasha fechando os olhos.

"Inuyasha estava te procurando" falou Kikyou cheia de carinho nem vendo eu perto da árvore.

"Eu sei.. por isso estava me escondendo." Ai.. essa doeu até em mim.

"Hahaha, como você é brincalhão querido!" Falou sorrindo.

"_Como alguém consegue sorrir depois de um fora desses. Essa mulher não tem senso de ridículo."_

"Grrrrr..." Rosnou ele.

"_Ele parece odiar ela..."_

Nessa hora eu tive uma idéia, sai de trás da árvore e fui para o lado dele.

"Finalmente você voltou Inu! Já estava começando a ficar com saudades!" Falei dando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. Tive que me segurar para não dar risada da cara de espanto do Inuyasha. "Oh.. Oi Kikyou!". Falei como se estivesse vendo ela agora. Dessa vez ela não conseguiu disfarçar o que sentia e ficou de boca aberta.

"Você esta ficando com o Inuyasha Kagome?". Perguntou tentando disfarçar sua raiva, inutilmente porque sua voz tremia.

"Não querida." Vi Kikyou dar um suspiro. "Nós estamos namorando!". Dei um sorriso cheio de dentes e passei o braço em volta da cintura do Inuyasha. Vi a cor dela mudando de branco para vermelho pimentão.

"Mas qu...". começou ele mas foi impedido por uma puxada de cabelo.

"Vamos querido, o intervalo esta quase acabando." Falei jogando um braço dele nos meus ombros. "Até mais Kikyou!". Me despedi levando Inuyasha junto comigo.

"_Preciso tomar cuidado, irritei uma louca psicopata..."_

Assim que nos afastamos da kikyou ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse nos ver soltei Inuyasha e esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa. Como estava demorando muito olhei para o relógio e vi que só faltavam 7 minutos para meu encontro com o reitor.

"Olha vou ser direta e objetiva. Eu vou me encontrar com o reitor em menos de 6 minutos e preciso que você desfaça a sacanagem que você armou para mim" Falei rápido.

"Eu não fiz sacanagem nenhuma c..." Tentou falar.

"Ta, ta... Não interessa de quem é a culpa agora. Se você mexer seus pauzinhos para que eu não perder a minha bolsa de estudos eu te livro da Kikyou." Falei

"Quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda para me livrar dela?" Perguntou confiante.

"Eu já pensei nisso. Se você não aceitar minha "ajuda" (fazendo aspas com os dedos) eu vou chorando até a Kikyou e falo que na nossa primeira noite você chamou por ela. Imagina que maravilha, se ela já te persegue sabendo que você a odeia, imagina quando ela estiver iludida que você a ama... Você vai ter sorte se conseguir ir ao banheiro sem ela no seu pé.".

Olhei para o relógio.

"Cinco minutos. E então, temos um trato?"

* * *

_**Oie!**_

_Mais um capítulo pronto. Nem demorei muito de novo... _

_Viram como a mãe da Kagome que sabe persuadir sutilmente? A Kagome aprendeu direitinho com a mãe como presuadir. Bem aquele ditado: Os filhos não puxam para parede. Hehehe. _

_Vamos às respostas._

**Respostas dos Reviews**

Lory Higurashi– Q bom q vc esta gostando! Espero q goste ate o fim. (isso é uma carinha piscando, mesmo q n pareça, heheh)

Ayaa-chan – O sesshy ainda não apareceu na historia da minha cabeça, então não sei se ele vai ser incluso na fic. Se tiver um espacinho eu coloco ele. Vou ter que voltar atrás sobre o primeiro beijo da kagome, já não tenho previsão de qnd ele ocorra, mas não vou ficar enrolando, não precisa ficar ansiosa, heheh. Agora suas outras perguntas ficam no ar para não estragar a surpresa, hehehe

Kagome Juju Assis – Eu tb estou morrendo de dó dela. Sou muito bruxa.. Faço a menina ficar sem pai, pobre e solteirona e ainda fazer barganha pra conseguir estudar. Eu n valho a água q tomo, rsrsrsrs.

Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – Concordo, mas se vc pensar q são milhões de alunos, bons e ruins, considerados números, vc vai perceber que o pai dele nem vai sentir falta de uma cdf bolsista tendo uma legião de nerd pagantes. O dono de empresas grandes normalmente n sabe os pormenores que acontecem, se o inuyasha subornasse ou chantageasse algum funcionário para tirar a bolsa da Kagome ele poderia fazer sem o pai saber. Por isso a kagome tem medo. Imagino q isso possa acontecer, mas na verdade n tenho a mínima idéia.. se n for possível vamos fazer de conta q seja : D

tha malfoy – Eu juro q tentei.. Tentei com vontade. Mas não consigo fazer a descrição sem deixar super cansativo. Pra dar uma ajudinha pra sua imaginação eu posso colocar o tipo de roupa. Tipo: calça jeans e blusa de gola alta. Agora se a calça é preta rasgada, cheia de pedrinhas e a blusa é rosa com escritos pretos falando "Mamãe me acha linda" fica a cargo da sua imaginação. Sou péssima pra descrever (da para perceber pelo meu profile e resumo da fic) e se colocasse acabaria estragando o cap inteiro...

Lilly Angel88 – Hehehehe essa parte de conhecer a Sango no ônibus n aconteceu comigo, na verdade essa Sango é inspirada na minha irmã, q tem o mesmo temperamento só n e ciumenta, isso já foi inspirando da personagem original. Já a historia do sapato apertado e as características que a Ayaa-chan se identificou foram inspiradas na minha pessoa, rsrsrs...

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE – Vc percebeu q nos somos charas?? Rsrsrsrs. Que bom que vc gostou tanto da fic. Eu li seu protesto para as autoras, pode ficar tranqüila que a minha Kagome não aceita um tratamento daqueles, já deu pra perceber n é? Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e gostando!

Sdruvs – Eu falo com vc quase todo dia, nem preciso responder seu comentário... Brigada por ler e pelo review minha cabeçaozinha preferida! huahauahua...

_Um grande beijo para todas que mandaram review e para os que leram também!_

_Estou feliz q estejam gostando! _

_E fica aki o mesmo recado do capítulo passado. Não se esqueçam de comentar sobre o que acharam! Apertem o botãozinho roxo e façam uma Iza-chan (segundo Lilly Angel) feliz!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!!!_

_Bjos_

_**Izayoi-chan**_


	4. O Plano

**Cap 3 – O Plano**

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_bla..bla..bla..."- Pensamentos _

(bla..bla..bla...) – Explicações minhas

* * *

**Obs: **Se vcs se ofendem com palavrões (q estão presentes no nosso cotidiano mas que toda mãe odeia) ou não gosta, não leiam esse cap. Todos os palavrões da fic são propositais para demonstrar o estado de espírito da Kagome.

**Obs2**: Todas as partes passam na quinta feira (aonde acabou o cap passado) em horários diferentes. Por isso prestem atenção aos horários!!! Boa Leitura!

* * *

**10:57 a.m.**

* * *

"_Desgraçado! Idiota! Retardado! Filho de uma puta!"_

Ok... Eu exagerei, a mãe dele não tem culpa por ter um asno como filho... Ah que se dane, ela tem sim. Quem mandou não educar ele direito e deixa-lo crescer sendo um egoísta prepotente idiota!

Atravessei o pátio e subi um lance de escada em menos de um minuto. Faltavam exatamente dois minutos para eu estar oficialmente atrasada para a minha reunião com o reitor. Isso significava que eu tinha dois míseros minutos para conseguir chegar ao prédio da reitoria que era longe pra caramba e subir oito malditos lances de escada!

Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda, abre a janela e dá de cara com um dia lindo. Os passarinhos cantando, o Sol brilhando num céu sem nuvens, as pessoas parecem felizes e você pensa que nada pode dar errado na sua vida porque o universo esta na mais perfeita paz? Não se engane, dias como esses podem se transformar no pior dia da sua vida se Murphy resolver pegar no seu pé.

E pelo jeito Murphy esta com o dedo indicador apontado na minha direção. Hoje estou zicada! Não zicada é pouco, eu to fudida mesmo. O que mais me falta acontecer hoje? Cair da escada e quebrar o pé? Esse seria um final perfeito para uma ótima manhã...

Depois de um tempo correndo como uma desvairada, saltando obstáculos e desviando dos lerdos, cheguei ao prédio da reitoria. Agora começaria a parte difícil, subir a porcaria de escadas.

"_Por que não tem uma porra de elevador nesse prédio? Falta de dinheiro do dono que não deve ser."_

Tomei fôlego e comecei a subir correndo, já deveria estar a muito atrasada quando estava começando a subir o segundo andar tropecei e bati minha perna na quina da escada.

"_Aie... Escada filha de uma égua! Vai ficar roxo!". _Pensei dando um soquinho na madeira querendo extravasar minha raiva.

Recomecei a subir, agora com mais cuidado. Depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo cheguei ao meu destino. Nem preciso comentar que estava cansada, dolorida e com umas pontadas irritantemente fortes no baço (acho q é lá q dói qnd a gente se esforça mto). Sem contar a falta de ar, a sede e o estado deplorável que me encontrava (cabelo meio solto, meio preso, roupa amarrotada e toda suada).

Curvei meu corpo e apoiei minhas mãos nos joelhos. Precisava urgentemente de oxigênio...

* * *

**10:53 a.m.**

* * *

**Obs:** Essa parte começa no fim do capítulo anterior

Olhei para o relógio.

"Cinco minutos. E então, temos um trato?"

"_Aceita! Aceita! Aceita!"_

"Quem você pensa que é para tentar me acuar com uma chantagem barata como essa?" Falou muito bravo.

"_Owou (tipo aquele som q o icq fazia qnd chegava uma mensagem)... Deveria ter presumido que um plano tendo a Kikyou como peça chave iria dar merda..."_

"Não é uma chantagem!". Tentei arrumar. "É uma troca de favores! Você me ajuda e eu te ajudo."

"Claro, uma troca de favores. Só que se eu não te ajudo você joga uma piranha pra cima de mim.". Falou/gritou dando alguns passos na minha direção.

"Lógico! Se eu não fizesse isso você nem ouviria o que eu tinha para falar". Falei/gritei fingindo não me importar com a proximidade dele.

"Você tem razão. Eu não iria te ouvir mesmo." Falou chegando mais perto ainda. Quando meu olhar encontrou o de Inuyasha, senti o mesmo que aconteceu na festa. Sentia-me presa ao seu olhar, não conseguia pensar nem raciocinar. Não consegui nem ter uma reação quando fui prensada pelo Inuyasha em uma árvore.

"Mas mesmo com a sua chantagem eu não vou participar do seu planinho.". Sussurrou perto da minha orelha. "Aprenda a lidar com seus problemas, bruxa."

"_Ui..."_

Não sei o que aconteceu depois desta frase. Acho que a grosseria do Inuyasha acordou meu cérebro que deu um solavanco nos meus neurônios e eu tomei consciência do que estava acontecendo. E claro, fiz o que qualquer garota que estivesse presa em uma árvore por um homem, muito lindo por sinal, principalmente por este ângulo, faria. Dei uma joelhada no meio das pernas dele.

Ela não teve o mesmo efeito que eu estava esperando (cair no chão e ficar gemendo de dor), aparentemente ser um hanyon nessas horas é uma vantagem, mas o Inuyasha soltou um AI e abriu uma brecha para minha fuga quando usou as mãos para proteger-se.

"Você é um dos meus problemas Inuyasha". Falei me colocando o mais longe possível das mãos dele. "Lide com isso agora!"

Não que eu seja muito covarde, mas meu sexto sentido estava gritando aos quatro ventos para eu sair correndo o mais rápido possível. Sair do campo de visão dele antes que a dor diminuísse e ele pudesse vir atrás de mim. E quando vi o Inuyasha apoiado na árvore que estávamos me lançando um olhar tipo vou te matar da forma mais dolorosa que existe´ eu percebi que meus sexto sentido estava totalmente certo.

Já que ele estava certo, então não havia o porquê de contrariá-lo. Peguei minha mochila que tinha caído no chão num momento que não me recordo e sai correndo. Corri tanto e tão rápido que em menos de um minuto já havia atravessado o pátio e subido um lance de escada...

* * *

**11:23 a.m.**

* * *

Bati na porta me apresentando e logo entrei.

"Pois não?". Perguntou uma senhora sem olhar para mim enquanto digitava alguma coisa num computador. Presumi que esta fosse à secretaria do reitor.

"Com licença, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tinha uma reunião com o reitor às onze horas." Falei olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede e arregalando os olhos.

"_Puta que o pariu! Já são onze e meia?"_

"Ah sim, o senhor Myoga esta a sua espera.". Falou desviando a atenção do computador e me olhando pela primeira vez. "Nossa senhora de Fátima! O que aconteceu com você?". Perguntou espantada.

"Ahm... Fui perseguida por um cão bravo." Inventei na hora.

"Coitadinha, sente-se aqui enquanto eu pego um copo de água para a senhorita.". Falou me empurrando para uma das varias cadeiras da sala de espera.

"Muito obrigada senhora mas já estou bastante atrasada.". Falei com um sorriso, falso, lógico. Se me sentasse à probabilidade de me levantar de novo iria ser quase zero. "Gostaria de falar logo com o reitor, mas aceitaria um copo de água."

"Claro, vou avisá-lo que a senhorita esta aqui." Retribuiu o sorriso e entrou em uma sala que ficava ao lado de sua mesa.

Os segundo em que fiquei sozinha foram suficientes para que todo o nervosismo que eu esqueci na correria voltasse.

"Kagome? Pode entrar.". Falou a senhora da porta da sala. "Já já levarei a sua água.

"Obrigada". Forcei um sorriso e entrei na sala.

"Bom dia Srta. Higurashai, fiquei sabendo que a srta. teve problemas para chegar aqui."

"_As noticias voam."_

"Bom dia Sr. Sim, tive um contra tempo. Desculpe pelo atraso". O que mais eu poderia dizer? Chutei o saco do filho do dono e sai correndo. Aliais, o cão bravo é ele´. Não é muito aconselhável para quem já esta na corda bamba...

"Por favor, sente-se." Falou apontando para uma das duas cadeiras que existiam na frente da sua mesa. Quando me sentei senti meus músculos da coxa pulsando.

TOCK TOCK

"Com licença sr Myoga.". Entrou a secretaria com uma bandeja nas mãos. Colocou um café na frente do reitor e um copo de água gelada a minha frente. Mas minha atenção estava toda voltada para a jarra que estava em cima da mesa, tão geladinha...

"Obrigada Kaede, vamos adiantar o assunto Kagome? A srta. sabe por que foi chamada para falar comigo?". Fui tirado do meu namoro com a jarra pelo reitor.

"Na verdade não sei sr.". Menti, lógico que eu sabia, esse motivo me deixou sem dormir varias vezes esta semana..

"Certo. Quando a srta. assinou o contrato da instituição na sua matricula a srta. concordou com os termos vigentes neste e com suas regra, estou correto?". Perguntou mexendo em alguns papeis.

"_Ah não. Por favor não..."_

"Esta." Minha voz saiu meio falha mas disfarcei tomando um gole d´água.

"E como uma das regras do contrato estava esta bem aqui...". Apontou para um dos parágrafos que falava que o bolsista não poderia se envolver em brigas, causar prejuízo etc.. "A srta. esta entendendo agora o porquê de ser chamada aqui?" Perguntou de novo.

"Não." Menti. Ele estava querendo o quê? Uma confissão? Nem morta...

"Chegou ao meu conhecimento que a srta. se envolveu em uma discussão em uma confraternização dos alunos. Estou certo?" Perguntou de novo. Esse cara já estava começando a me dar nos nervos. Por que ele fica perguntando se eu sei o que ele esta falando se ele sabe que eu sei?

"Não chegou a ser uma discussão Sr.". tentei convencê-lo. Não que eu estivesse mentindo também, a conversa´ com o Inuyasha na festa foi tão rápida que não pode ser considerada uma discussão, muito menos uma briga.

"Não? Então por que testemunhas que falam ter sido uma discussão?".

"_Não acredito que ele tem testemunhas! Povo mais filho da puta!" _

"Então me fale Kagome, se não foi uma discussão, o que foi?" É impressão minha ou ele ta começando a achar divertido me torturar?

"_Esse cara ta me irritando muito!"_

"Foi...". Ia dizer que só tinha sido uma conversa mas fui interrompida por novas batidas na porta.

"Com licença Sr. Myoga". Falou Kaede entrando e entregando um post it para ele que o leu rapidamente.

"Peça para que espere, já estou terminando com ela." Falou para a secretaria.

"_Terminar com o que? Minha vida?"_

"Não precisa falar nada Kaede, a pessoa sobre quem eu quero falar esta na sala, então não há motivo para ter que esperar ela sair." Inuyasha entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Inuyasha, esta é uma conversa particular, você terá que sair." Falou o reitor calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado a lidar com ele.

"Ora Myoga, vocês também estão falando sobre mim. Qual é o problema de participar também? Se a Kagome não se importar eu posso ficar, não é?". Inuyasha olhou para mim e deu um sorriso malicioso, naquele momento eu percebi o porquê dele estar naquela sala e simplesmente gelei.

"_Será que eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim para merecer tudo isso?...". _

"Mas a Srta Kagome se importa, por isso dê o fora.". Falou o velho ficando meio irritado.

"_Talvez tenha jogado pedra na cruz ou ter simplesmente dançado macarena em cima dela..."_

"Verdade Kagome? Você se importa se eu participar da conversa?". Perguntou com uma voz cínica

"_E agora? Eu me importo ou não? Pelo sorriso dele é melhor eu não me importar." _

"Nem um pouco.". Menti

"Viu Myoga, ela não se importa. Podem continuar daonde pararam, fiquem a vontade.". Deu um sorriso cheio de dentes para mim.

"_To ferrada.."_

O reitor suspirou e voltou sua atenção novamente para mim.

"Então Kagome, o que foi?". Perguntou novamente.

"_E agora? Falar que foi só uma conversa não vai colar graças ao Inuyasha. Por que esse cara insiste em fuder a minha vida?"_

"Foi... uma conversa... num tão mais alto.". Arrisquei. Se o Inuyasha quiser me ferrar não a nada que eu posso fazer pra impedir mesmo...

"Uma conversa num to mais alto? Isso não é o mesmo que discussão?". Perguntou meio incrédulo

"Claro que não Myoga. A Kagome e eu não discutimos, nos estávamos conversando. As pessoas que interpretaram erradamente." Falou Inuyasha calmamente.

"_O QUE?????" _Arregalei os olhos.

"Espera um pouco Inuyasha, você quer dizer que dezenas de pessoas que presenciaram a cena da discussão interpretaram errado?". Perguntou num tom de quem não acreditava

"Exatamente. Se não fosse verdade por que eu iria falar isso, se tivesse sido uma discussão teria significado que nós não nos gostamos.". Ele falou calmamente.

"_A gente se gosta?"_

"O que você quer dizer com isso?". Perguntou o reitor interessando. Acho que esta conversa esta levando outros rumos..

"O sr. logo vai ver. Mas posso lhe assegurar que a Kagome e eu nos damos super bem". Deu um sorriso que gelou de novo a minha espinha

"_Como é que é? Não to entendendo aonde ele quer chegar.."_

"Bom... então os dois concordam que não estavam discutindo e que TODAS as testemunhas entenderam errado?". Perguntou num tom trocista.

"Sim". Respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que teria que me acertar com o Inuyasha mais tarde, mas só me preocuparia com isso depois.

"Hahaha.. A mentira de vocês é patética.". Falou destroçando toda a esperança que construí quando o Inuyasha me acobertou. "Mas como a srta. Kagome é uma boa aluna vou fingir que acredito nesse conto da carochinha.".

"_Eu não vou perder minha bolsa? Yes!!"_

"Mas."._Sempre tem um mas..._ "A srta. infringiu uma regra, por isso não posso deixá-la sair sem uma advertência. A próxima briga que a srta. se envolver irá acarretar na perda da sua bolsa de estudo, foi bem claro?". Perguntou o velho reitor

"Sim Sr.". Respondi

"Ótimo, então pode voltar para as suas aulas, espero nunca mais ter que chama-la aqui para falar sobre este assunto." Falou com um sorriso levantando, apertando minha mão e me levando para a porta. Inuyasha também se levantou e nos seguiu.

"Aonde pensa que vai rapaz?". Perguntou o reitor ao Inuyasha

"Para minha aula..." Respondeu ele.

"Não Sr, ainda tenho que conversar com você sobre aquele escândalo que você deu. Pode voltar a se sentar. Tchau srta. Kagome". Falou para mim e logo depois fechou a porta.

"Tenha um bom dia!". Me falou a secretaria que se chamava Kaede.

"A sra. também tenha um ótimo dia! Tchau". Falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Estava me sentindo mais leve, mais disposta, mais tudo. As coisas correram muito bem lá dentro. Quando sai do prédio o dia estava parecendo bem mais colorido. Estava começando a ficar preocupado com o que o Inuyasha poderia armar contra mim, conhecendo ele o pouco que conheço, já deu para perceber que ele não vai deixar barato aquela joelhada. Mas só vou começar a me preocupar com isso depois.

* * *

**14:30 p.m.**

* * *

Estava saindo da sala quando Eri, uma menina do curso, me chamou para tirar uma dúvida. Fomos juntas até a saída, não teríamos mais aulas hoje, isso significava que eu poderia ir para casa e dormir direito pela primeira vez na semana.

Saímos do prédio e vimos um carro preto conversível estacionado, não que eu fosse Maria gasolina, muito pelo contrario, não consigo nem diferenciar uma marca de outra, mas mesmo sendo uma leiga no assunto, dava para perceber que aquele era um PUTA carro.

"Uau... O que ele esta fazendo aqui?". Eri falou super interessada.

"Quem?". Perguntei querendo saber o por que de tanto interesse, não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era o dono do carro.

Quando deixei de focar o carro e prestou atenção na pessoa que estava encostada neste tive uma taquicardia. Inuyasha estava com óculos escuros e braços cruzados apoiado no carro. Assim que me viu acenou um oi deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Ele ta vindo pra cá? Ai meu deus!". Falou desesperada passando a mão no cabelo para ajetá-los.

"_Eu hein... Tem louca pra tudo." _

"Olá Kagome, oi... amiga da Kagome". Comprimentou Inuyasha tirando os óculos e prendendo-os na camisa. Isso fez com que ela abrisse um pouco deixando um pouco a mostra o peito dele. Eri engasgou com a própria saliva quando viu.

"Oi Inuyasha. Tudo bem com você?". Respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Inuyasha fez um aceno afirmativo e voltou-se para mim.

"E ai? Vamos?". Perguntou

"Vamos pra onde? Que eu me lembre não marquei de sair com você.". Eri quando ouviu o que disse soltou um muxuxo de indignação. Nos dois olhamos para ela que ficou vermelha

"Até amanhã Kagome, tchau Inuyasha.". Falou praticamente sumindo depois.

"Que história é essa de 'vamos'?" Perguntei quando Eri já estava a uma distância segura.

"Nós temos assuntos pendentes querida.". Sorrio mostrando os caninos.

"Pode guardando os dentinhos tótó, não tenho medo deles." Inuyasha parou de sorrir na hora e me lançou um olhar gelado que não fez nenhum efeito. "Não me lembro de ter nenhum assunto pendente com você." Diminui meu tom, chegando quase a sussurar. "Que eu saiba você não aceitou minha oferta, não sei o por que de você ter me acobertado na sala do reitor, mas você fez isso porque quis, não tenho nada haver com isso." Sabia que isso não iria colar, mas não dizem que a esperança é a ultima que morre? Não custava nada tentar...

"Aqui não é lugar para falar sobre isso. Entra no carro." Falou dando as costas para mim e apertando um botão no controle do alarme para destravar o carro.

"Você acha que eu vou entrar nesse carro? Vai sonhando..".

"Por quê? Tem medinho que eu faça alguma coisa com você?". Perguntou com desdém

"Exatamente.". Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada.

"Relaxe garota, nunca iria sujar minhas mãos com você. E alem do mais, por que eu iria fazer alguma coisa contra você tendo varias testemunhas que te viram conversando comigo, deixa de besteira e entra no carro.".

"Com quem você pensa estar falando? Não sou as menininhas trouxa que você pega."

"Você se tem em tão alta conta garota.. Você não é tudo isso que pensa ser."

Soltei um suspiro, aquela conversa já estava começando a se tornar repetitiva, se eu respondesse agora iríamos começar com a velha troca de 'elogios'

"Ok Inuyasha.. Se eu não entrar nessa porcaria de carro você não vai me deixar ir embora, não é verdade?" Perguntei com uma expressão entediada.

"Sim". Simplesmente respondeu.

"Ótimo" Falei abrindo a porta e me enfiando dentro do carro. Estava morrendo de sono eu não dormia direito há dias! Merecia um descanso "Se você tentar alguma coisa vai se arrepender" Avisei quando ele sentou no banco do motorista e impregnou o carro com seu cheiro. Fiquei meio anestesiada pelo perfume, mas me recuperei antes que ele percebesse.

"Bla, bla, bla" Tirou uma da minha cara enquanto ligava o carro.

"Por que você esta dando ignição?"

"A gente esta dentro de um carro, carros foram feitos para andar.." falou sarcástico.

"_Nossaaaaaa o Inuyasha sabe ser sarcástico. Que evolução."_

"Jura?? Mas normalmente eles tem um destino aonde eles param de andar." Respondi com a mesma moeda.

"Sei lá, ficar dando voltas no quarteirão. Tanto faz..." Falou dando os ombros.

"Então gaste seu combustível com alguma coisa útil e me leve para casa.". Se minha mãe estivesse nesse carro iria tomar duas broncas. Uma por ser mal educada e outra por ser folgada, mas quem esta no carro era o Inuyasha, que não era nem um pouco educado, então não pegava nada.

"Você pedindo com esse jeitinho doce não tem como negar.". Falou irônico.

Não sei por que, mas achei graça do comentário e pela primeira vez sorri para o Inuyasha, ele parecia não estar preparado para aquela reação, pois ficou meio (bem pouquinho) vermelho. Resolvi falar alguma coisa para quebrar o clima chato.

"Ah, cala a boca.". _A frase do ano. Poderia ter sido um pouquinho mais original Kagome..._"Vira à esquerda ali". Falei apontando a rua que ele devia virar.

Inuyasha dirigia em silêncio enquanto eu olhava a paisagem pelo vidro, já estávamos perto de casa quando decidi falar alguma coisa.

"Hum... E então? Não vai falar nada?". Perguntei olhando para uma mulher que atravessava a rua com um bebê.

"E verdade, já tinha me esquecido. Você será a minha nova namorada.". Falou calmamente acelerando o carro.

"Você cheirou meia? Eu não vou ser sua nova namorada...". Disse indignada

"Você vai ser sim porque, primeiro, você me deve. Lembra que eu acobertei sua estória?". Abri a boca para falar que não devia nada a ele e que ele fez porque quis, mas ele me cortou. "Não adianta falar que eu fiz por que quis que você sabe que não é verdade.

"Mas você fez sim. Quando eu propus esse plano você desdenhou." Falei um pouco alterada.

"Segundo". Continuou como se não tivesse me escutado. "Você me agrediu, AGORA eu posso fazer você perder a bolsa. Você ouviu o aviso do Myoga.

"Você esta me chantageando?" Perguntei quase pulando no pescoço dele.

"Não é uma chantagem. É uma troca de favores, você me ajuda e eu te ajudo.". Falou sarcástico.

"Você é um canalha Inuyasha!". Gritei

"Por quê? Se eu faço chantagem com você eu sou canalha, mas você fazer comigo você não é?". Gritou também.

"A minha situação era diferente. Eu estava desesperada, com medo de perder minha bolsa e só você poderia me tirar daquela cilada porque você me colocou nela!". Mais gritos

"Por que você insiste em falar isso? Eu não te dedurei! Se eu te dedurasse eu iria me ferrar junto, ou você não percebeu que eu também tenho bolsa?

"Você tem bolsa? Mas você é filho do dono!". Voltei ao tom normal.

"E você achou que só por causa disso eu comandava a universidade? Eu também tive que fazer uma prova, eu também levei um sermão do reitor por discutir com a Kikyou, só que meu esporro foi bem pior que o seu, já que o reitor é meu tio!". Disse bravo.

"Mas me disseram que você...". Comecei a falar meio chocada.

"As pessoas dizem muitas coisas, principalmente sem saber. Você já deveria estar acostumada a isso.". Disse num tom calmo. "Direita ou reto?"

"Reto.". Estava me sentindo péssima. Inuyasha não parecia ser o crápula que costumei pensar nos últimos dias e ainda estava me levando para casa mesmo depois de tantas patadas.

"Desculpa". Falei baixinho fazendo ele olhar para mim.

"Desculpa por te julgar.". Repeti um pouco mais alto.

"Tudo bem. Você não foi a primeira e nem vai ser a ultima". Respondeu prestando atenção na rua. Senti um aperto no coração.

"_Estou muito emotiva hoje. Fala sério... sentindo pena do Inuyasha!"_

"Eu te ajudo a se livrar dela.". Falei antes que me arrependesse, afinal quanto tempo poderia demorar para Kikyou sair do pé dele, um, dois meses, quatro meses no maximo... "Pode parar aqui.". Falei apontando para minha casa. "Mas só te ajudo com uma condição: você não vai tentar se aproveitar.". Inuyasha deu um risada.

"Pode ficar tranqüila, você não faz meu tipo". Respondeu sorrindo.

"Affe.. sem comentários...". Sai do carro e fui em direção às escadas da minha casa.

"Ei Kagome!". Ouvi Inuyasha me chamar.

"Sim?". Me virei.

"Suas coisas.". Falou levantando minha mochila.

"Ata..' Falei voltando para pegar minhas coisas. Para economizar tempo, enfiei minha cabeça pela janela do Inuyasha e a peguei. Assumo que esta foi uma idéia de girico, pois quem olhasse de fora pensaria que eu estava beijando quem estava dentro do carro. Maldito vidro fumê..

"Kagome?". Ouvi minha mãe chamando, coloquei a cabeça para fora do carro.

"Oi mãe." Falei inocentemente.

"Quem esta ai com você?" Perguntou esticando o pescoço tentando ver quem estava no carro.

Inuyasha percebendo esse interesse saiu do carro e colocou-se na frente da minha mãe.

"É um prazer conhece-la senhora. Sou Inuyasha Taisho, namorado da sua filha." Falou cumprimentando minha mãe com um sorriso no rosto. Minha mochila pela segunda vez no dia foi parar no chão quando eu entrei em estado choque.

"_Ele acabou de falar para minha mãe que é meu namorado? O Inuyasha cheirou meia, certeza..."_

"Namorado? Por que você não me contou Kagome?". Perguntou meio desconfiada.

"Nós começamos agora.". Ele respondeu por mim, já que eu estava muito ocupada tantando controlar minha vergonha e raiva.

"Hum, então vamos entrar. Gostaria de conversar com você." Minha mãe fez sinal para que subisse as escadas.

"Sinto muito sra, mas hoje não poderei ficar. Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. Aliais.." Olhou para o relógio. "Já estou atrasado. Foi um prazer conhece-la". Apertou a mão de minha mãe novamente. "Até amanhã Kagome". Falou me dando um selinho que me arrepiou inteira.

Não tive tempo nem de ter alguma reação, Inuyasha já havia entrado no carro e dado partida. Na verdade só consegui ter todas as minhas atividades celebrais quando ouvi a buzinada de despedida.

"E então Kagome, que história é essa?".

* * *

Oi Leitoras!!

Nossa, esse cap penou para sair, quando já tinha escrito metade dele tive um ataque de vamos-apagar-arquivos-obsoletos-do-pc e deletei o cap junto por engano... Fiquei com mta raiva e perdi a vontade de escrever por uns dias. Mas para não deixar vocês sem atualização passei 3 hrs na frente do pc reescrevendo e escrevendo o cap... Não achei que ele ficou muito bom (está muito forçado!), mas espero compensar no próximo!

Ah, o excesso de palavrões serve pra demonstrar o quão brava a Kagome estava. Nos próximos caps não terão tantos... A kagome vai ficar mais calminha namorando com o Inu, huaahuh

Vamos as**Reviews!**

**Kagome Juju Assis****- **HeheheheheAinda estou bolando mtas coisas para a Kagome fazer com a Kikinojo.. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb pq ele deu trab em dobro, hehehe

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE****-** Eu n li todas não Tami.. Só li aquela que vc fez o manifesto para as escritoras. Quando tiver tempo dou uma passada nas outras! E a Kagome não é a aluna mais inteligente, ela só é muito esforçada e enxerga oportunidade rsrsrs. Espero q tenha gostado.

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.****-** Na verdade nunca ouvi falar... Sou totalmente desatualizada e desinformada sobre anime e manga... Os únicos mangas que li foram da SM e Inu pq achei de graça na net.. nos animes a lista e só um pouquinho mais comprida. E a Kagome é exagerada mesmo hehe

**Lory Higurashi****- **Gostou do cap Lory? Talvez no próximo eu faça mais foras pra sua personagem 'favorita'. rsrs

**Jessicalpc****-** Ainda pretendo fazer ela passar por mta coisa. Espero q tenha gostado.

**Lilly Angel88****-** Aeeeee! A primeira que falou sobre a cena da mãe da kagome! Essa deu trabalho pra deixar daquele jeito, mas alguém gostou. Viva \o/!

**valeriachan-** Oi valeri! Novas leitoras são sempre bem vidas! Rsrs. Eu sou pau pra toda obra, gosto de tudo menos pagode. Que bom q vc esta gostando da fic! Me deixa mto feliz XD

**Sylvana Melo****-** Mais uma!! Eu adorei escrever essa parte, ri pacas (pois e.. eu do risada das minhas próprias piadas... eu sei, patético, huahau) que bom que vcs estão gostando!

**Hanari****-** Nossa! Fiquei emocionada.. Adorei saber q vc gostou tanto da fic.

Muito Obrigada meninas, são os reviews de vcs que me fazem ter vontade de escrever ou reescrever a fic rsrsr

Vamos lá gente, o cap pode n estar tão legal qnt o anterior mais deu trab dobrado! Mandem Reviews com opiniões!!

**Possível nome para o próximo cap: **

A Nova Namorada de Inuyasha

Beijos

**Izayoi-chan**


	5. A nova namorada de Inuyasha

**Cap 4 - A nova namorada de Inuyasha**

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_bla..bla..bla..."- Pensamentos _

(bla..bla..bla...) – Explicações

* * *

"E então Kagome, que história é essa?". Perguntou minha mãe desconfiada. 

"Ahm... A história é longa mãe." Enrolei. "Aonde a Sra. esta indo?". Perguntei tentando despistar.

"Para de tentar me enrolar menina, responde logo...". Falou num tom serio mas sorrindo.

"Não estou tentando te enrolar mãe!". _Só te despistar. "_E que a história é longa. A sra vai acabar perdendo seu compromisso." Falei rezando para o que ela tivesse que fazer fosse mais importante que conversar comigo.

"Então vem comigo. Você me conta no carro.". Falou

"NÃO!" Respondi rápido e alto demais fazendo minha mãe erguer uma sobrancelha. "Não posso mãe, tenho que estudar.". Falei fingindo uma cara triste. "Mas quando a sra voltar à gente conversa!". Forcei um sorriso.

"Ok, depois nós conversamos então.". Falou dando as costas e indo em direção do carro.

"_Yes! Sabia que ela não iria me obrigar a ir. Os estudos sempre funcionam!"_

"Kagome?". Minha mãe me chamou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"Sim?" Perguntei forçando um sorriso de novo.

"Aquele garoto, Inuyasha, não é o que você disse ter discutido outro dia?". Perguntou segurando a porta aberta e olhando para mim.

"Sim". Respondi

"Ah..." Fez uma cara de quem entendeu alguma coisa, agora o que, não tenho a mínima idéia. "Depois a gente conversa." Disse mais uma vez entrando no carro e fechando a porta.

"Claro.". Falei sorrindo e acenando vendo-a partir. "Só preciso descobrir o que te falar." Falei sozinha desfazendo o sorriso e entrando em casa.

* * *

Já haviam se passado três horas e minha mãe não tinha voltado. Ainda não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar para ela. Não poderia contar a verdade, ela provavelmente me mataria por fazer um trato desses com o Inuyasha. E não conseguia pensar em nenhuma mentira boa o suficiente que enganasse ela. 

Estava vasculhando a tv procurando alguma coisa que prendesse minha atenção. Como sempre não achei nada. Parecia que a único programa que passava às 6 da tarde era novela de época ou jornal sensacionalista.

"_Tv gratuita é uma desgraça..."_

Desliguei a televisão e fui pegar alguma coisa pra comer na cozinha. Minhas opções eram muito variadas, poderia escolher entre miojo, pão com salsicha ou uma maça. Pela praticidade, vulgo preguiça, acabei escolhendo a maça. Fui até a pia lava-la, olhei pela janela e vi um vulto (estava meio escuro e ela tava na cozinha com a luz desligada) vindo em direção a casa. Forcei minha vista e descobri que o vulto era a minha mãe.

"Ai caramba, o que eu faço?". Sussurrei me abaixando para que ela não me visse pela janela.

Passei os olhos pela cozinha, não poderia ficar abaixada lá pra sempre, logo ela entraria e faria mil perguntas que eu não saberia responder. Precisava chegar ao meu quarto, lá pensaria em alguma forma de enrolar mais.

Voltei para a sala e corri para o pé da escada, Boyo me observava interessado do sofá, mas sua atenção se voltou para a porta da cozinha quando minha mãe virou a maçaneta. Subi o mais rápido e silencioso que conseguia, cheguei ao topo e entrei no meu quarto correndo (o quarto dela é logo na frente da escada).

Fechei a porta e olhei em volta procurando alguma solução, achei esta na minha cama, que no momento estava coberta de livros e folhas. Coloquei os livros e as folhas de qualquer jeito na escrivaninha, ouvi minha mãe subindo as escadas e me joguei na cama de barriga para baixo.

"Kagome?". Minha mãe abriu a porta, fechei os olhos e tentei simular um rosto sereno. "Você esta dormindo? Trouxe pizza". Falou chegando perto da cama.

"_Droga1 Eu adoro pizza!" _

"Hunf... É assim que ela estuda, dormindo...". Falou sozinha tirando um livro que eu tinha esquecido na cama.

"_Que injustiça! Tava estudando até agora!"_

Ela colocou o livro junto com os outros, pegou uma coberta no meu guarda roupa e me cobriu, apagou a luz e saiu fechando a porta. Abri meus olhos e me sentei. Iria matar o Inuyasha! Por causa dele não vou comer pizza e nem poder sair do meu quarto!

Teria que arranjar uma desculpa para justificar esse namoro mirabolante no mais tardar amanhã. Agora não me restava fazer mais nada além de dormir, sorte que eu estava com um sono maior que a minha fome.

* * *

**Sexta-feira**

* * *

PIPIPI...PIPIPI... PIPIPI... PIPI.. plaft 

Joguei meu celular que insistia em atrapalhar meu sono em algum canto e voltei a dormir.

pipipi... pipipi... pipipi... pipipi..

Ouvi ao longe meu despertador tocando. Abri um olho procurando o celular, percebi que o quarto estava muito claro para ser apenas seis horas da manhã. Levantei em um pulo e olhei em volta. Encontrei meu relógio no meio da bagunça da minha escrivaninha, o visor marcava que já eram 7:05 e eu teria que sair de casa no máximo 7:10.

"Droga!". Exclamei abrindo meu guarda roupa e pegando a primeira calça jeans que apareceu na minha frente, o mesmo aconteceu com a camiseta e tênis. Por sorte a combinação das peças ficou boa.

Corri para o banheiro e escovei o cabelo e os dentes ao mesmo tempo, passei um lápis nos olhos e estava pronta. Voltei para o quarto e peguei minha mochila, virei às costas e fui para a porta.

pipipi...pipipi...pipipi

Já estava fechando a porta quando ouvi o despertador do meu celular tocar abafado, entrei de novo, depois de uma busca que levou uns dois minutos encontrei ele dentro do cesto de lixo. Fiquei impressionada com a minha mira (o cesto era do outro lado do quarto) e por ele não ter quebrado. Olhei para o visor e vi que já eram 7:15.

"Merda...". Falei saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas correndo.

Cheguei ao pé da escada e senti o cheiro do café-da-manhã do meu irmão, meu estômago teve uma reação imediata ao cheiro e começou a roncar pedindo um desjejum. Olhei novamente para o relógio do celular, a chance de conseguir chegar a tempo para a primeira aula era nula e eu não comia nada desde ontem. Iria dar uma desacelerada e tomar um café decente.

"Bom dia!". Falei entrando na cozinha e roubando uma das torradas do meu irmão, que me lançou uma cara feia.

"O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui?". Perguntou batendo na minha mão quando fui pegar uma segunda torrada.

"Acordei atrasada, ai eu aproveitei para passar um tempinho com meu irmão preferido." Dei um sorriso e tentei de novo afanar uma torrada e novamente fui afastada com um tapa.

"Ai.. seu bruto!". Fingi que o tapa havia doido. "Me dá uma torrada! Você tem mais três ai seu fominha.".

"Nem vem Kagome. Pode ir fazer as suas!". Falou colocando o braço em volta do prato.

"Ah vai Souta,,, as minhas não ficam tão boas quanto as suas.". Falei colocando um sorriso pidão no rosto. Não estava mentindo, as torradas dele eram ótimas, enquanto as minhas sempre saiam queimadas...

DING DONG

"Você vai para o colégio junto com a Hitomi (namorada dele)?". Perguntei vendo Boyo sair correndo da cozinha para sala.

"Não." Se levantando para atender a porta. "Não toca na minha torrada!". Falou da porta da cozinha.

"Clarooo." Falei pegando uma das torradas do prato e colocando na boca.

"Kagome, esse moço quer falar com você." Meu irmão falou entrando de novo na cozinha.

Me virei com a torrada ainda na boca e vi Inuyasha atrás do meu irmão. Minha primeira reação ao vê-lo foi tirar a torrada da boca e endireitar a coluna depois veio à preocupação de não estar bem vestida ou estar feia.

"_Pêra ai.. Por que eu to me preocupando com isso? É só o Inuyasha!"_

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntei me recuperando do lapso de me preocupar com a opinião dele e mordendo a torrada.

"Bom dia pra você também." Cumprimentou ele chegando perto e me dando um beijo no rosto. Meu irmão olhou para mim e depois para o Inuyasha.

"Ah, então você é o namorado da Kagome?" Perguntou Souta. No choque acabei cuspindo o leite que estava tomando, que era dele por sinal.

"Sim". Respondeu Inuyasha me olhando com um misto de nojo e divertimento. Fiquei vermelha na hora.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui Inuyasha?"; Perguntei novamente tentando ignorar as minhas bochechas que pinicavam.

"Vim te dar uma carona.". Respondeu olhando para o relógio de pulso. "7:30, vamos?" Perguntou.

"Ok.". Respondi. "Tchau Souta.". Me despedi, e enquanto Inuyasha fazia o mesmo fui pegar minha mochila na sala. Saímos da minha casa e fomos para o carro, Inuyasha abriu a porta para mim e deu a volta para entrar do lado do motorista. Ele entrou e eu dei um soquinho no braço dele.

"Aiai.." Reclamou, mas eu sabia que não tinha doido, se ele levou um chute no saco e só soltou um 'Ai', esse soquinho não chegou nem a fazer cócegas. "Você ta louca?"

"Por que você falou pra minha mãe que a gente tava namorando?". Perguntei brava.

"Porque tecnicamente nos estamos.". Respondeu dando a partida.

"Tecnicamente uma ova! Nós só estaríamos namorando para a Kikyou, minha mãe não precisava saber desse 'namoro'.". Falei encarando-o.

"Para fingir que estamos namorando para a Kikyou nós teremos que fingir para a faculdade inteira também.". Começou.

"E...? O que minha mãe tem haver com isso?."

"E isso significa que se sua mãe não soubesse por você, ela poderia descobrir pela boca de terceiros.". Falou parando em um sinal.

"_Até que tem lógica.."_

"Ta.. Mas isso não significa que você pode sair me beijando!" Falei brava de novo.

"Quanto eu te beijei garota?" _cínico!_

"Quando? Ontem na frente da minha mãe!". Falei enfatizando mãe.

"Aquilo só foi um selinho. Quanto drama."

"_Drama? Aquele foi o meu primeiro selinho em um garoto e ele fala que eu to fazendo drama? Idiota!"_

"Da próxima vez, não dê selinho nenhum para eu não ter que fazer drama.". Lancei um olhar ameaçador.

"E qual vai ser a graça?". Perguntou tentando me irritar.

"A graça vai ser você não ser castrado.". Sorri vendo o Inuyasha se mexer desconfortável no banco. Que idiota, ele acreditou! "To falando sério Inuyasha. Nada de beijos, selinhos, abraços ou afagos!". Falei contando nos dedos.

"Fala sério, então namoro pra você é só andar do lado da pessoa?". Perguntou.

"Não, mas o nosso 'namoro' vai ser. A gente não precisa ficar se agarrando pra ela acreditar, pelo que eu percebi, ela é muito ciumenta e você sabe que para pessoas ciumentas um pingo é uma tempestade. É só usarmos a sugestão.". Respondi fingindo saber sobre o assunto.

"Não acredito Kagome. A gente já saiu do primário faz tempo, sabia?". Falou me fazendo ficar vermelha. "A sugestão pode funcionar por dias, uma semana se tiver-mos sorte. Mas ninguém vai acreditar em um namoro que os namorados não se beijam, não se abraçam, só andam juntos. A kikyou pode ser ciumenta, mas é também uma caça dotes aficionada, se ela descobrir que tudo isso é uma farsa ela nunca mais vai me deixar em paz!". Falou olhando para mim.

Fiquei sem jeito depois do que ele disse e desviei o olhar. Sabia que ele estava certo, sabia desde o começo, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Eu não era boa em matéria de relacionamento, eu nunca nem tinha tido um! Essa loucura toda estava sendo o mais próximo que cheguei de um. Não sabia o que era namorar, nem sabia como era ter um namorado!

"E o que você sugere então." Perguntei sem tirar os olhos da rua e começando a sentir medo sem nenhum motivo.

"Que nos façamos da forma mais real possível.". Falou calmamente. Meu coração acelerou na hora.

"_Como você é patética Kagome.. Ter uma taquicardia só porque 'a forma mais real possível' envolve beijar e, fazer sabe-se lá o que mais, com ele. Vê se cresce..." Falou minha consciência._

"Isso não vai dar certo Inuyasha..". Falei tentando controlar meu coração.

"Por que não? Você gosta de alguém?" Fiz que não com a cabeça. "Então qual é o problema? Nós somos solteiros. Podíamos tirar algum proveito da situação.". Falou abrindo um sorriso q julguei ser malicioso.

Fiquei em silêncio. Queria aceitar a proposta do Inuyasha, queria muito, mas estava morrendo de medo. E esse maldito medo não estava me deixando responder nada para ele.

"Ok, a gente faz o seguinte.". Falou ele levando a minha falta de resposta como um não. Estacionou o carro e sentou meio de lado. "A gente só FINGE que é de verdade quando a Kikyou estiver por perto, no resto do tempo a gente anda de mãos dadas, essas coisas.. Só pra disfarçar. De acordo?". Perguntou olhando para mim.

"Ok..". Respondi meio acanhada. Ele devia estar me achando patética por me comportar daquele jeito. Eu mesma me achava patética imagina ele.

"Combinado então." Falou abrindo a porta e saindo, olhei em volta vi que já estávamos no campus.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei saindo do carro. Havia esquecido o meu relógio no meio da correria de manhãzinha.

"Hum... 7:40". Falou olhando para o Rolex, que por sinal só havia reparado agora.

"Como a gente chegou aqui em dez minutos se ontem demoramos meia hora?".

"_Como aquela conversa interminável se passou só dez minutos?"_

"Atalho.." Deu os ombros pegando minha mão e começando a andar.

Me senti estranha. Não era acostumada a andar de mãos dadas, nem gostava muito, na verdade. Minha mãe sempre reclamava quando eu era pequena que eu soltava minha mão da dela e saia andando sozinha. Era isso que estava com vontade de fazer naquele momento, mas não fiz. Fiquei andando ao lado do Inuyasha sem reclamar.

"Ei Taisho.". Um cara cumprimentou sentado em um dos bancos. Inuyasha só fez um aceno com a cabeça.

"Oi Taisho". Um grupo de meninas cumprimentou um pouco a frente. Mais uma vez só um aceno.

"Porque ninguém te chama pelo nome?". Perguntei achando estranho.

"Porque não são meus amigos.". Respondeu sorrindo.

"_Nossa o sorriso dele é lindo!"_

"Por que eles te cumprimentam se não são seus amigos?". Perguntei, Inuyasha deu uma risada.

"Porque são interesseiros." Depois dessa resposta fiquei quieta. Ou o Inuyasha era muito grilado e achava que todos se aproximavam dele por causa do seu dinheiro ou essas pessoas eram muito filhas da puta por tentar ganhar alguma coisa as custas dos outros. Apostava minhas fichas que era a segunda opção.

Depois de muitos ois, olás, como vais e tudo bens não correspondidos pelo Inuyasha, comecei a ficar cansada de tantos cumprimentos e de ser praticamente ignorada por todas aquelas pessoas. A vida do Inuyasha devia ser muito vazia, cercado por pessoas que não poderia confiar. Não que a minha fosse cercada de amigos e felicidade, mas deveria ser muito chato não poder confiar em ninguém.

"Ei Kagome". Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome pela primeira vez desde que cheguei. Sai dos meus pensamentos e vi Sango, Miroku e Rin sentados em um banco um pouco a frente. Arrastei o Inuyasha até eles.

"Oi gente.". Cumprimentei. Miroku abriu um sorriso e olhou para Sango.

"Pode passando a grana Sango.". Falou estendendo a mão na frente dela

"Droga." Sango murmurou colocando umas notas na mão dele.

"O que ta acontecendo aqui?". Perguntei

"Eles fizeram uma aposta.". Falou Rin enquanto copiava alguma coisa num caderno.

"Que aposta?". Inuyasha perguntou fazendo todo mundo olha-lo.

" Ouvimos um boato que vocês estavam namorando". Sango começou.

"A Sango não acreditou no boato, enquanto Miroku estava crente que era verdade. Então eles fizeram uma aposta.". Terminou de explicar Rin sem olhar para mim ou Inuyasha.

"E eu ganhei 20 pratas com isso." Falou o Miroku mostrando a nota com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Não acredito que vocês fizeram uma aposta sobre mim. Que sacanagem!". Falei meio brava.

"Relaxa Kagome, eu pago as bebidas hoje à noite.". Falou Miroku colocando o dinheiro no bolso.

"O que vai ter...". Parei de falar quando senti um arrepio, Inuyasha tinha colocado um braço em volta da minha cintura. "hoje à noite?". Terminei tentando disfarçar.

"É aniversário da amiga da prima de uma menina da minha sala.". Miroku respondeu tentando fazer o mesmo que o Inuysha fez comigo com a Sango, que tirou a mão dele sem dó. Tive vontade de rir, mas me controlei.

"E o que a gente tem haver com isso?". Perguntei tentando ignorar a presença do Inuyasha tão perto de mim.

"Oras, eu fui convidado, logo, vocês sendo minhas amigas também foram convidadas por osmose.". Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"E a sua amiga sabe dessa osmose?". Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Para Miroku, nunca nem vi essa sua amiga, como eu vou na festa de uma amiga dela?".

"Amiga da prima dela." Me corrigiu, virei os olhos. "Sem problemas Ká, eu também nunca conversei com essa menina que me convidou.". Iria responder mas Sango me cortou.

"Desiste Kagome, o Miroku é um arroz de festa nato." Falou Sango sendo apoiada pela Rin.

Mesmo que quisesse continuar o assunto não poderia, minha atenção foi voltada para uma garota de micro saia que estava um pouco a frente com um grupo de meninas dando gargalhada e apontando para mim. Nem preciso comentar que a garota era a Kikyou, não é?

Quando ela percebeu que eu havia reparado nela, começou a gargalhar mais alto e me encarar. Sabia que ela estava fazendo isso para me atormentar, mas não consegui deixar de me irritar com ela.

"_Vaca mal amada."_

"Vamos Inu? Já deve ser tarde.". Falei me virando para ele e abraçando-o. As gargalhadas pararam na hora.

"Vamos. Tchau." Se despediu do pessoal.

"Espera um pouco." Falei segurando o pulso dele.

"O que foi?" Perguntou.

"Isso." Falei ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um selinho nele. "Agora a gente pode ir." Sussurrei sorrindo.

Passamos pelo grupo de hienas que acompanhavam Kikyou, todas ficaram quietas nos encarando. Perceber que Kikyou não estava mais no meio do grupo fez meu sorriso aumentar consideravelmente.

"Você fez só pra provocar ela não é?". Perguntou sorrindo também.

"Eu? Imagina...". Fiz uma cara de inocente, mas ainda com um sorriso arteiro no rosto.

"_Enquanto a Kikyou tentava me atingir com uma provocaçãozinha barata eu fui logo ao calcanhar de Aquiles dela. Sou muito inteligente."_

Inuyasha me levou até minha sala e depois foi para a dele.

"_Até que não vai ser tão difícil 'namorar' o Inuyasha afinal. To adorando fazer a Kikyou pagar o que ela fez com a Sango."_

* * *

**Intervalo – Universidade de Tókio**

* * *

Marquei de encontrar o Inuyasha na mesma árvore de ontem. Estava relativamente perto quando vi uma Kikyou sorridente conversando com um Inuyasha que parecia quase dormir encostado na arvore que iríamos nos encontrar. Imagino o quão interessante deveria estar aquela conversa para ele ficar desse jeito. 

"_Mulherzinha sem noção.."_

"Oi gente." Falei me apresentando e sentando no meio das pernas do Inuyasha. "E então, qual é o assunto?" Perguntei sorrindo para o Inuyasha. Vi de revesgueio a Kikyou ficar vermelha.

"Kagome, eu estava tendo uma conversa pessoal com ele, você poderia dar licença?" Pediu ela tentando disfarçar a raiva.

"Verdade?" Perguntei cínica. Nem preciso falar que estava adorandoo fazer aquilo. "Mas se o Inu não se importar eu posso ficar, afinal eu sou a namorada dele, não é?." Perguntei, Inuyasha fez que sim com a cabeça. "Podem conversar então, prometo não me meter." Falei fazendo uma figa com os dedos.

"Hunf... Intrometida." Bufou ela indo embora.

"O que vocês estavam conversando?" Perguntei quando achei que a distância da Kikyou era segura.

"Por que o interesse?" Falou me abraçando, já que a Kikyou sentou a alguns metros junto com o grupo de hienas que ela com certeza chamava de amigas. "Ciúmes?" Perguntou.

"Só nos seus sonhos." Respondi. "Porque eu não quero me meter em briguinha de namorados." Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada.

"Eu e a Kikyou namorados?" Gargalhou mais uma vez. "Acho que você já sabe qual é a resposta."

"Ta, podem até não ser namorados, mas alguma coisa rolou entre vocês pra existir todo esse interesse dela." Falei sentando de frente para ele.

"Por que você diz isso?"

"A Kikyou já teria desistido de você e muito tempo se fosse só esnobada. Eu aposto todas as minhas fichas que vocês tiveram alguma coisa." Olhei para seus olhos. "Nem que tenha sido só um beijo."

"Pode guardar suas fichas, nunca rolou nada com ela." Iria retrucar mas fui cortada. "Nunca tive nada com ela Kagome." Falou encerando o assunto

Nada tirava da minha cabeça que naquele mato tinha coelho, mas o bom senso falou mais alto e decidi que eu não tinha nada haver com a vida dele. Se ele teve algum rolo com a menina e não queria falar, o problema era todo dele.

"Você esta livre hoje à tarde?" Perguntei olhando para o nada.

"Acho que sim, por quê?" Perguntou interessado.

"Porque eu tenho uma mãe louca para ter uma conversa com o 'genro'." Respondi sorrindo.

"Verdade." Falou lembrando-se desse 'pequeno' detalhe agora. "O que você contou pra ela?"

"Por enquanto nada, consegui fugir dela ontem, mas a gente precisa armar uma estória." Falei.

"Pra que?"

"Pra justificar um namoro que começou do dia pra noite." Falei como se fosse obvio.

"E só a gente inventar alguma coisa." Falou como se fosse à coisa mais fácil do mundo.

"Esteja à vontade, quando você pensar em alguma estória boa você me conta ok?" Falei.

"Já sei!" Inuyasha falou depois de alguns minutos. "A gente se conheceu, se gostou e começou a namorar." Falou sorrindo. Fiz uma cara de desapontada.

"Você demorou todo esse tempo pra ter essa idéia?" Ele fez que sim. "Affe... Eu já pensei nessa, não vai da pra usar, ela sabe da briga." Falei olhando para onde Kikyou devia estar, mas não vi ela nem as amigas.

"Já sei!" Exclamei logo depois. "A gente se conheceu, você foi um imbecil, nos brigamos, nos conversamos, começamos a nos gostar e esse rolo evoluiu para um namoro!" Falei sorrindo. Era tão idiota que minha mãe com certeza não iria achar que era mentira, era perfeito! Agora era só florear aqui e ali e a estória estaria prontinha pra ser contada. Eu sou um gênio!

"A estória ficou boa. Só a parte do imbecil que pode ser trocada." Falou ele.

"Não, você ter sido um imbecil é a única parte verdadeira nela." Falei provocando.

"Feh.. A única imbecil foi você." Falou fechando a cara.

"Como você é criança Inuyasha.." Falei encarando-o.

"A única criança aqui é você garota! Não fui eu que quase tive um ataque cardíaco só por causa de um beijo, aliais, por causa de um misero selinho!" Fiquei chocada. Como ele poderia saber do meu nervosismo? Eu sempre mascarei bem minhas emoções. "É bruxa, eu tenho orelhas sensíveis, escuto tudo!"

"_Por que eu sempre esqueço a porra das orelhas. Elas ficam bem as vistas, não tem como não ver!" (Deve ser pq a autora sempre esquece q o Inu tem super audição e olfato. rsrs)_

"Ótimo!" Gritei, as pessoas que estavam em volta nos olharam. "Então não vou ter que gritar pra você me entender. Vai se fu..." Comecei sussurrando, parando logo depois. Respirei fundo umas três vezes antes de continuar. "Esquece. Vou me poupar de mais uma briga idiota!" Falei me levantando e indo embora antes de desse um soco nele.

"_E ainda cogitei a possibilidade dele ser uma pessoa legal. Sou uma idiota..."_

* * *

Ouvi um burburinho quando entrei no prédio. Já estava um pouco distante da onde havia deixado Inuyasha e tinha a sensação que todos meus passos estavam sendo vigiados.E isso estava começando a me deixar nervosa, mais do que já estava. 

Olhei em volta, sentia que as pessoas daquele lugar estavam me observando. Balancei a cabeça afastando esse pensamento estúpido, afinal, quem iria perder tempo se preocupando com a minha vida?

Continuei meu caminho para minha sala de aula tentando me convencer de que tudo não passava da minha imaginação. Entrei em um corredor que estava cheio de estudantes, não veria nenhum problema se eles continuassem o que estavam fazendo, mas quando me viram pararam de conversar e me olharam.

"_Estranho..."_

Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Nunca tinha sido alvo de atenção alheia, parecia que todos naquele corredor estavam me julgando.

"É essa?". Ouvi a pergunta de um garoto graças ao silencio do corredor.

Recomecei a andar, o burburinho aumentava cada vez mais a cada passo que eu dava. Estava começando a achar que aquela sensação de ser observada não era uma idéia tão estúpida. Todas aquelas pessoas estavam realmente me observando e aquele burburinho era sobre mim!

"Como essa garota pegou o Taisho?" Uma garota perguntou indignada para alguém.

"Ela é muito feia!" Outra falou me medindo.

As garotas dessa faculdade eram loucas!? Essa devia ser a vigésima, só desse corredor, a falar mal de mim. E tudo isso por quê? Por causa do Inuyasha!? Essas garotas não enxergavam além da fachada e da carteira? Ele é lindo, assumo, mas também é um grosso, mal educado, criança, egocêntrico e por ai vai mais vários adjetivos.

"Ela é pegável." Um garoto falou para outro. Fiquei indecisa entre ficar honrada ou com nojo. O nojo ganhou com uma grande margem de vantagem.

"Ela é uma puta interesseira, isso sim." Ouvi uma voz conhecida se destacar entre as outras.

Não resisti à curiosidade e olhei a garota que falou aquilo, não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa em ver que a garota era a Kikyou.

Ela, quando percebeu que eu a encarava, me lançou um olhar de desafio. Minha vontade naquele momento era pegar aquele cabelo incrivelmente comprido e mostrar para ela o quanto eu poderia bater a cabeça dela no chão em um minuto, mas tudo o que fiz foi corresponder o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

Desviei meu olhar e medi-a da cabeça aos pés, esta vestia uma blusinha bastante agarrada no corpo e uma micro saia, devia ser alguma regra para participar do grupinho Kinojo, pois todas as hienas também usavam uma. Reparei que ela era a típica figura da piriguete com aquelas roupas apertadas e curtas e atitude barraqueira. Senti um pouquinho de pena dela, ela deveria estar realmente desesperada por atenção para se prestar a esse papelzinho chulo.

Dei um sorrisinho só pra irritá-la. Não iria dar o gostinho para quem esperava uma briga e nem iria brigar com a Kikyou. Seria baixar muito o meu nível.

Mas a Kikyou não pensava do mesmo modo que eu. Foi tudo muito rápido, e um momento ela estava parada junto com um grupinho de amigas, que se vestiam praticamente igual a ela, e no outro estava correndo na minha direção me xingando de galinha pra baixo.

Não tive tempo para muita reação, a louca me jogou no chão, sentou em cima de mim e começou a puxar meus cabelos. A minha situação não estava muito boa, a turma Kinojo, não deixava ninguém interferir na briga, isso significava que eu tinha que me livrar sozinha da desvairada que tentava agora me arranhar com aquelas unhas de gato.

"_Ela nunca ouviu falar em alicate ou lixa?" _

Dei um soco na cara dela tentando fazer ela parar de tentar tirar meus olhos com as garras, ela estava totalmente descontrolada! Eu precisava sair de baixo dela ou acabaria morta ou seriamente ferida. Enquanto ela passava a mão no nariz para tirar o excesso de sangue eu vasculhava os meus bolsos procurando pelo meu chaveiro.

Se o soco fez ela parar de me arranhar, agora fazia ela tentar com ainda mais vontade quebrar minha cara. Me esquivava e tentava segurar os braços dela, ela poderia não parecer, mas era bem forte, minha sorte era que ela não sabia bater. Infelizmente, pra mim lógico, ela estava pegando o jeito rápido e logo logo estaria levando uma direita bem no meio da cara. Aproveitando um momento de distração dela, consegui inverter as posições e ficar por cima, imobilizei seus braços e prendi-os com minhas pernas (em outras palavras,ela ajoelhou em cima dos braços da Kikyou), aproveitei essa vantagem pra vasculhar meus bolsos procurando a porcaria do chaveiro.

"PÁRA KIKYOU! VOCÊ TA DESCONTROLADA!" Gritei tentando colocar alguma razão na cabeça daquela retardada mental.

"VAI SE DANAR VAGABUNDA!" Gritou embaixo de mim.

Finalmente tinha achado o chaveiro no bolso de trás da calça. Kikyou se contorcia embaixo de mim tentando se soltar.

"PARA SUA LOUCA!" Gritei novamente, não queria brigar, brigar significava perder a minha bolsa.

Kikyou abriu um sorriso e deu um impulso. Esse impulso resultou em uma cabeçada que me fez abaixar a guarda e levar um puxão bem dado de cabelo, logo depois ela inverteu as posições novamente, estava de novo a mercê daquela paty troglodita.

Segurei os braços dela de novo impedindo que ela me socasse, para se soltar ela me deu uma mordida, mas não foi qualquer uma, aquela foi A mordida. Eu vi estrelas, literalmente.

"AI!! ME SOLTA VACA!" Gritei com muita raiva.

Soltei os braços dela e com o punho esquerdo (ela tava mordendo o braço direito) dei um soco com toda a força que tinha no peito dela que parou de morder. Enquanto ela gemia de dor peguei meu chaveiro, que era um spray de pimenta miniatura, e espirei nos olhos dela.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS!" Ela gritava com as mãos cobrindo eles. Aproveitando a oportunidade, empurrei-a e levantei.

Logo vieram duas amigas ajudá-la e outras três para cima de mim.

"_Por que ninguém da 'turma do deixa disso' interfere?"_

Olhei para as três que me rodeavam e depois para o spray na minha mão, ele não poderia me salvar mais três vezes! Dessa vez iria apanhar, e seria muito, mas muito mesmo, dolorido. E pela cara de ódio das garotas dava para perceber que elas iriam acabar com a minha raça!

"_Deus to precisando de uma ajudinha aqui embaixo, eu não posso contra três!"_

"PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!" Ouvi um homem falar no meio da aglomeração que se formou.

"_Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!"_

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!?" Perguntou o homem, que reconheci como sendo o reitor. Aquele que ameaçou tirar minha bolsa se por acaso eu me envolvesse em uma briga.

"_Puta que o pariu! Alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo!"_

"Todas vocês na minha sala. AGORA!" Mandou olhando para todas nos.

"_To Fudida..."_

* * *

Oie gente! Como vão as coisas? 

Mais um cap quentinho pra vcs aproveitarem nas férias!

Esse capitulo ficou enorme (17 pags ainda incompleto!), por isso dividi em duas partes. Gostaram da primeira parte?

E da briga? Ela é dedicada a todas que mandaram reviews pedindo que a Kikyou se ferrasse (sakuraprincesa, Lilly Angel88, Jessicalpc, Lory Higurashi, Kagome Juju Assis ). Fui alem dos seus pedidos e fiz ela apanhar e levar uma sprayzada de pimenta na cara, que dói muitoooooooooooooooo (sou má huahauhauahuahauhau). E ai gostaram meninas?

Sem mais enrolação, vamos aos Reviews!

**Reviews:**

Sylvana Melo – Heheheheheeh que bom que estou te fazendo rir! A intenção é justamente essa, rsrsrs. Eu inventei essa, mas n lembro pq as 5 e meia da madruga. Rsrsrsrs. Espero que vc de risada nesse cap tb!

Lory Higurashi – Gosto dos novos foras e da briga? Atendendo aos seus "olhinhos pidões" eu to postando um novo cap, olha a honra! rsrsrs. Perguntinha: o q é kororo??

Belinha chan – Oi Belinha!! olhinhos brilhando de felicidade Brigada querida! Fico muito feliz em saber q vc esta gostando, afinal, eu escrevo para vcs gostarem e se divertirem! Espero ver vc mais vezes aki rsrs

Jessicalpc – Nossa q legal olhinhos brilhando de felicidade de novo, eu achei q essa parte ficou tão.. sei lá.. Forçada. Q bom q vc gostou, mostra q n ficou tão ruim! Brigadinha Jessi!

Polly – Oi Polly! Matei sua curiosidade? Rsrsrs.. Adorei saber q vc ta gostando da fic! Me deixa mega-blaster (lembrei de um reclame de papel higiênico. Huahauah) feliz!

Kagome Juju Assis – Elas n chegaram n... q pena...Outro dia o fanfiction tava de tpm e n me deixou mandar reviews tb..HEHEHE... espero q vc tenha gostado deles nesse cap!

Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – Não precisa agradecer nada n, afinal, vc tb lê os meus, rsrsrs... E a sua estória n e ruim! Nunca tinha ouvido falar essas expressões, muito boa a da mesa da santa ceia, hauhaahau... legais aqueles sites q vc me passou, qnd terminar de ler o mangá do inu vou dar uma fuçada por lá. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

sakura princesa – Demorei 8 dias, mas acho que valeu a pena esperar pra ver a Kikyou se ferrar, n valeu? E tipo, eu n considero selinho como um bj, ele pra mim é mais uma demonstração de carinho que um bj (eu sei q bj é uma demonstração de carinho, mas deu pra entender o que eu quis dizer n deu? rsrs), então esse n foi ainda o primeiro bj da Kagome, mas ta perto .!

Hana Chyo - Aeeeeeeeee! Brigada Hana! Você nem teve q esperar mto tempo n é? Hehehe. Tava apertando o botão pra postar qnd recebi seu review. Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tb!

E como sempre muuuuuuuitooooooooooooooooooooo obrigada pelas reviews e por ler pessoal!!!

Encontrei essa "campanha" em um site de legendas, n sei de quem é a autoria, mas ela é muito boa.

**Campanha: Comente que a gente sente (adaptado)**

**Sinto mais vontade de escrever.**

**Sinto que vocês valorizam meu trabalho.**

**Sinto o quanto ainda posso melhorar.**

**Sinto que posso escrever mais fics.**

**Sinto meu tempo sendo recompensado.**

**Sinto felicidade ao ler seu comentário.**

**Então vamos lá gente! Não dói nada! **

**E só apertar aquele botãozinho roxo lá embaixo para**

**fazer parte da campanha e deixar vários autores felizes! XD**

Depois desse apelo só me resta esperar ansiosa as review de vcs e ir dormir pq estou precisando.. rsrsrsrs

**Uma boa leitura e um bom dia a todos!**

**Ps:** Já deu pra perceber q estou alegre n é? To até estranhando estar tão alegue e disposta às 6 hrs da tarde sem ter dormido desde as 4:30 da manhã do dia anterior. Tudo isso graças a uma mistureba q fiz para ficar acordada hj.

\o/\o/\o/Viva a coca cola com açaí!!!! \o/\o/\o/ Huahauahu

**Ps2:** Me ignorem... Falta de sono me deixa boba/alegre...

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

O namorado de Kagome

**Beijos**

**Izayoi-chan**


	6. A nova namorada de Inuyasha Parte 2

**Cap 5 – A nova namorada de Inuyasha Parte 2**

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_bla..bla..bla..."- Pensamentos _

(bla..bla..bla...) – Explicações

"_bla...bla..bla..." – Voz da consciência_

* * *

"Meus olhos! Eles estão ardendo!" Choramingou Kikyou. 

"Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui!" Falou vendo os olhos vermelhos dela.

"Essa louca jogou spray de pimenta nos meus olhos." Começou a chorar se fazendo de coitada.

"Pra fazer você parar de tentar arrancar os meus!" Gritei me controlando para não ir pra cima dela e quebrar a cara daquela vaca.

Kikyou, sendo uma pessoa muito original, recomeçou a me xingar. Minha paciência, que já havia acabado há muito tempo, estourou e fui pra cima dela. Se fosse expulsa que batesse nela antes para ter algum motivo.

"Parem vocês duas ou vão se arrepender amargamente se brigarem de novo!" Myoga falou se colocando no meio de nós duas.

"Eu sou inocente reitor. Não tenho nada haver com essa briga!" Uma das 'amigas' de Kikyou falou sendo apoiada pelas outras quatro.

"Quieta Srta Kagura!" Falou o reitor. "Eu sei muito bem que vocês estavam participando. Me poupem de desculpas esfarrapadas!"

"É isso mesmo, vocês são tão culpadas quanto eu!" Falou Kikyou.

"_Caramba.. Isso que é amizade o resto é resto."_

"Como você ousa dizer isso?" Uma garota do grupo, que não sabia o nome, gritou indignada.

"Calem a boca!" Gritei fazendo todos me olharem.

"Quem você acha que é pra mandar a alguém calar a boca?" Outra veio pra cima de mim.

"A única inocente de verdade por aqui!" Falei dando alguns passos pra cima dela também, mas sendo barrada pelo reitor novamente.

"Já chega!!!" Gritou fazendo o lugar ficar em silencio. "O que vocês estão esperando? circulando! O show acabou! Vão para suas aulas!" Falou para a aglomeração de pessoas. "E vocês mocinhas, para minha sala JÁ!" Ordenou mais uma vez.

Sem ter muita escolha, segui em silencio o reitor junto com Kikyou e suas capangas. Quem diria que eu, uma garota que nunca tinha levado uma bronca por mau comportamento ou por ter arranjado briga com uma colega de sala, seria obrigada a ver o reitor da faculdade duas vezes na mesma semana!

"Não acredito que um namoro falso me trouxe tanto problema!" 

Toda adrenalina da briga agora começava a dar lugar à raiva. Raiva da Kikyou, raiva daquele bando de inúteis que nem pra apartar uma briga serviam e raiva do Inuyasha por não ter me avisado que ela era louca. Estava com tanta raiva que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Respirei fundo umas duas vezes. Não valia a pena ficar daquele jeito por um monte de pessoas inúteis.

* * *

**Prédio da reitoria – Universidade de Tókio.**

* * *

Chegamos ao prédio da reitoria rápido demais para meu gosto. No caminho inteiro Kikyou me xingou por fazer seus 'olhinhos de jabuticaba', não que ela soubesse o que significasse essa expressão, ficarem vermelhos e ardidos. Guardei frases como: 'arranca eles que o ardido passa', 'o problema é todo seu' e 'vai se fuder' para serem usadas longe do reitor."Srta Kanna, leve sua amiga para a enfermaria para cuidar desses ferimentos." Uma das garotas com um cabelo tão tingido que chegava a ser branco acenou afirmativamente para ele. 

Reparei pela primeira vez o estado da Kikyou, ela tinha os cabelos, que antes eram um fio só, desarrumados, o rosto sujo de sangue e os olhos vermelhos. Ela estava bem pior que eu, que só sai com alguns arranhões e a mordida, que dói até agora, como lembrança da briga.

"Vocês quatro" Olhou para as amigas de Kikyou. "Esperem aqui." Falou o reitor apontando para as cadeiras da sala de espera. "Kagome vem comigo." Falou se dirigindo a sua sala.

"_Por que eu tenho que ser a primeira? Por que ele não chama a com cara de puta (Kaguya) ou a com cara de bruxa (Tsubagi)?"_

"Kagome, estou esperando!" Falou segurando a porta.

Suspirei e segui o reitor.

* * *

**10 minutos atrás**

* * *

Garota estúpida! Quem ela acha que é para me deixar falando sozinho? Ninguém deixava Inuyasha falando sozinho e sobrevivia para contar história! Ela iria se arrepender por ter me dado as costas. 

Levantei, os curiosos já estavam começando a fazer especulações do por que minha 'namorada' ter gritado e me deixado sozinho.

"_Essa garota só me trás problemas..."_

Bendita hora que fui aceita fazer parte dessa loucura! Não precisava daquela garota pra me livrar da chata da Kikyou, poderia me virar muito bem sozinho.

"_Então por que você não pára com essa palhaçada logo?"_

"_Porque não! Essa garota merece uma lição"_

"_Tá...E isso é outra forma de dizer que você quer a companhia dela?"_

"_Quê? Eu não quero a companhia dela! Quanto mais longe ela estiver de mim melhor!"_

"_Certo... Então por que estamos seguindo ela?"_

"Não estou seg..." Sussurrei vendo só agora aonde estava indo. Kagome estava a alguns metros entrando em um prédio. "Merda." Xinguei dando a volta e indo pra o caminho contrario.

"_Consciência estúpida!"_

Segui para onde teria minha próxima aula. No caminho, como sempre, fui cumprimentado por vários interesseiros. É incrível, quanto mais finjo que eles não existem mais eles ficam no meu pé. Parecem que sente prazer em ser ignorados...

"_Humanos patéticos..."_

"_Bem que você quer a companhia de uma humana patética."_

"_Cala a boca!"_

"_Você pode ser ríspido o quanto quiser, mas você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade."_

"_Por que eu iria querer a companhia dela?"_

"_Porque ela é a única que não tem medo de você e nem tenta puxar seu saco, porque ela chamou sua atenção desde o principio e também porque você esta afim dela._

"_O que!? Eu não gosto dela!"_

"_Se não gosta por que pediu ela em namoro na cara dura?"_

"_Eu não pedi ela em namoro coisa nenhuma! Só fiz aquilo para sair da seca. Ela é bonita sabia?"_

"_Você conhece garotas mais bonitas e interessantes que adorariam te ajudar a 'sair da seca'. Então por que justo ela?"_

"_Porque..."_

"_Viu como eu estou certo?"_

"_Feh... Cala a boca"_

Me joguei em uma cadeira. Precisava urgentemente ir num neurologista. Não devia ser normal ter uma discussão sobre relacionamento com uma voz irritante dentro da sua cabeça.

Quando o professor entrou na sala se espantou com a quantidade de pessoas. A sala estava praticamente vazia.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou olhando para as dozes pessoas da sala. Ninguém sabia de nada. "Bom, então vamos começar a aula." Falou virando para o quadro e começando a escrever.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a aula foi interrompida por um aluno pedindo autorização para entrar. O professor deixou e junto com o aluno entrou o restante da sala.

"O que aconteceu para os senhores se atrasarem?" Perguntou para um dos alunos que tinha entrado.

"Uma briga professor!" Ouvi o garoto falar enquanto lia um exercício. Não me apetecia saber o que aconteceu ou o que deixou de acontecer.

"Quem brigou?" Perguntou o professor interessado. Ele era um ótimo professor, mas adorava uma fofoca.

"Kikyou e uma novata de medicina." Contou o garoto como se aquela fosse a noticia do ano. O que me interessava saber que aquela chata se atracou com outra? Que se matassem...

"Acho que o nome dela é Kogami." Continuou a contar para o professor.

"_Que nome mais idiota... Pêra ai.. a única novata que eu saiba que tem rixa com a Kikyou é... NÃO PODE SER!"_

"Ei garoto, como é essa garota?" Perguntei já de pé na frente dele.

"Não tenho certeza. Me falaram que ela é morena de olhos azuis, meio baixinha também." Falou meio assustado com a aproximação repentina.

"Maldição!" Exclamei fechando os olhos.

"O que aconteceu? Você conhece ela?" Perguntou interessado em coletar mais fofoca.

"Com licença professor." Falei ignorando a pergunta do fofoqueiro e saindo da sala.

"_Não acredito que a Kagome foi burra o suficiente pra se envolver numa briga!"_

* * *

**Sala do reitor**

* * *

Estava sentada na frente do reitor a alguns segundos. Um silencio incomodo tomava conta do lugar enquanto Myoga me olhava. 

"Por que Kagome?" Perguntou serio.

Por que o que? Quer dizer, eu sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que ele queria saber. Vendo minha confusão ele reformulou a pergunta.

"Por que de uma aluna que nunca deu problemas derrepente se envolve em tantas brigas?" Falou apoiando o queixo na mão.

"_Não sou eu que me envolve em brigas. São elas que me perseguem!"_

"A Srta tem um ótimo histórico escolar e seria uma honra para nos ter uma aluna tão dedicada, mas com seu comportamento esta sendo difícil." Continuou sem me dar chance de responder a pergunta.

"Mas senhor..." Tentei me explicar.

"Faz exatamente UM dia que você foi chamada aqui para falar sobre seu comportamento." Continuou fingindo não ter me escutado. "Por que você se envolveu numa briga mesmo sendo avisada NO DIA ANTERIOR?" Frisou bem 'no dia anterior'.

"Sr eu não queria me envolver em briga nenhuma." Myoga me lançou um olhar de descrença. "Juro! Ela pulou em cima de mim do nada!" Falei meio desesperada.

"Com certeza a Srta não a provocou de nenhum modo." Perguntou tirando sarro. Minha raiva aflorou na hora.

"Não. Eu nem abri a minha boca." Falei um pouco ríspida. "Ela me atacou. Não tive nem tempo de me defender!"

"Pois não é o que parece. A Srta esta sem nenhum ferimento enquanto sua colega tem um nariz quebrado e uma irritação nos olhos causada por spray de pimenta." Falou.

"Eu tive que fazer isso para me defender! Ela estava totalmente descontrolada!" Falei.

Ele olhou para mim sem expressão nenhuma

"_Esse velho ta começando a tirar uma da minha cara!"_

"Já falei para o Sr que não tenho culpa de nada! Aquela louca pulou do nada em cima de mim. Eu só me defendi! Quer testemunhas? Pergunte para aquele bando de inúteis que assistiam sem fazer nada para impedir!" Quase gritei. "Se o Sr vai me expulsar mesmo eu sendo inocente fale logo para que eu possa quebrar a cara daquela retardada antes de ir embora!" Falei tremendo enquanto esticava meu braço apontando para a porta.

"Acalme-se criança." Falou calmamente.

"_Criança é você seu mal comido!"_

"Me acalmar? Sou eu que estou aqui dentro tendo uma conversa que no fim das contas vai resultar no meu 'desligamento da instituição' enquanto a retardada que me atacou vai só receber uma advertência. E o Sr quer que eu me acalme? Eu estou mais do que calma!" Falei me levantando e dando um soco na mesa para não descontar minha raiva na cabeça daquele velho.

"Ninguém falou sobre nenhum desligamento da instituição ainda srta. Higurashi!" Falou aumentando um pouco o tom. "Agora sente e se controle!" Voltei a me sentar fingindo não sentir minha mão pulsar pelo soco mal dado na madeira.

"_Como assim ninguém falou? Ele falou!"_

"Então por que eu estou aqui? Se eu não vou ser expulsa por que eu ainda estou aqui dentro e não lá fora tomando uma vacina anti-rábica?" Falei levantando o braço direito para mostrar a mordida. Myoga arregalou os olhos quando a viu.

"Por que vocês brigaram?" Perguntou encarando meu braço.

"Eu não sei." Respondi sinceramente. "Já falei para o Sr, ela me atacou do nada..."

"A Srta não concorda que ela tem algum motivo para atacá-la do nada?"

"Eu sei lá. Ela deve ter algum transtorno bipolar ou coisa parecida." Respondi fazendo o reitor rir. "É verdade. Ela nunca pareceu ter ido com a minha cara, mas agora que estou "namorando" o Inuyasha ela decidiu atormentar minha vida!"

"Você namora o Inuyasha?" Perguntou espantado.

"Sim" Respondi estranhando o espanto.

"Ah..." Falou como se tivesse entendido alguma coisa. "Ok Kagome, a Srta esta dispensada das próximas aulas de hoje. Até segunda." Falou se levantando e apontando a porta como um convite, nada forçado, para me retirar.

_"Só isso? Sem broncas nem nada?"_

Fiquei sentada olhando para ele meio sem saber o que fazer. O que ele entendeu quando falei que namorava o Inuyasha? Por que todo aquele espanto?

"Algum problema?" Fiz que não com a cabeça. "Ótimo, pode deixar a porta aberta quando sair." Falou

"Claro." Falei me levantando e sai antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

* * *

"Elas foram para a reitoria." Um idiota da sala da Kagome me contou. 

"Ok" Falei indo embora.

"Ei Inuyasha." Chamou o garoto se encolhendo logo depois quando viu minha cara. "D-Desculpa, Taisho a Kagome esqueceu isso." Falou mostrando a mochila dela.

"Para você, ela se chama Higurashi" Falei segurando-o pelo colarinho. "Entendeu?" Perguntei 'delicadamente'.

"S-Sim" Gaguejou.

"Ótimo..." O soltei e arranquei a bolsa das mãos dele e me virei para ir embora novamente. "Valeu Bojo." Falei só por educação.

"É Houjo." Me corrigiu.

"Tanto faz..." respondi dando os ombros.

* * *

Sai do prédio bem mais calma. Não poderia assistir as próximas aulas, então só me restava ir para minha casa estudar a matéria do dia. Estava prestes a procurar minha carteira na bolsa para pegar meu dinheiro quando percebi que não estava com ela. 

"_A não! Aonde a minha mala ta?"_

Mesmo sabendo que era idiotice, olhei em volta procurando ela por perto. Não me lembrava a ultima vez que peguei nela, na verdade a ultima vez que lembro ter estado com ela foi antes da briga. Será que eu tinha esquecido ela lá no prédio?

Suspirei. Teria que voltar para lá e procurar minhas coisas.

"_Tudo por causa da Kikinojo. To começando a odiar essa garota!"_

"Kagome!" Ouvi a voz do Inuyasha me chamando.

Suspirei mais uma vez e parei de andar. Como ele descobriu tão rápido?

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou segurando meu braço machucado.

"Sua 'amiga' me atacou." Falei puxando meu braço. Inuyasha estranhou essa reação.

"Você se machucou?" Perguntou preocupado.

"_O Inuyasha esta preocupado comigo?"_

"Estou bem." Respondi meio sem jeito.

"Que cheiro de sangue é esse?" Perguntou cheirando o ar. "Kagome você ta sangrando?" Perguntou segurando meu braço e cheirando-o.

"Não..." Puxei meu braço e coloquei a mão inconscientemente em cima da mordida.

"Kagome deixa eu ver." Falou vindo para frente enquanto eu ia para traz.

"Não! Eu to bem!" Falei me virando para ir embora, mas fui impedida por Inuyasha que abraçou minha cintura antes que pudesse me afastar. "Me solta Inuyasha!" Falei lutando para me soltar e colocando meu braço longe do alcance dele.

"Para de ser criança Kagome, me deixa ver esse braço!" Falou tentando pegá-lo.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?" Ouvi a voz irritante da Kikyou. A cena era um tanto ridícula, adimito, Inuyasha estava com um braço na minha cintura enquanto o outro 'caçava' meu braça. Quem olhasse de longe, e fosse malicioso, como imagino que a Kikyou seja, pensaria que estávamos fazendo alguma besteira.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?" a chata repetiu a pergunta. A garota 'loira' estava do seu lado sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

"Não te interessa Kikyou!" Falou ele conseguindo finalmente agarrar meu braço e ver a mordida.

"Como não me interessa? Vocês estão se agarrando no meio do meu caminho!" Gritou ficando vermelha.

"Você foi mordida?" Respondi com um muxuxo. Kikyou ficou furiosa por ter sido ignorada. "Kikyou você mordeu ela? Você é louca garota?" Kikyou abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d´água. "Vem aqui." Falou me puxando.

"Pêra ai.. você ta me levando pra onde?" Perguntei

"Pra um banheiro para lavar isso ai." Continuou me arrastando

"Me solta Inuyasha, eu não preciso que você me leve ao banheiro!" Falei parando de andar.

"Beleza!" Gritou soltando minha mão. "Não vai lavar porcaria nenhuma. Espero que essa mordida infeccione!" falou me dando as costas. "E que doa horrores..." Virou o rosto como uma criança birrenta.

O Inuyasha tinha sido um grosso, mas mesmo assim não consegui ficar brava com ele. Com aquele ataque de infantilidade ele mostrou que estava preocupado comigo. E achei isso fofo, de uma forma ridícula, mas mesmo assim fofo.

"Se é tão importante para você eu vou lá lavar isso aqui." Falei apontado pro banheiro feminino mais próximo.

"Eu não me importo. Por mim seu braço pode cair." Falou cruzando os braços, me fazendo rir

"Do que você esta rindo?" Perguntou bravo.

"Você se importa comigo!" Falei sorrindo.

"Não me importo não!" Cruzou os braços de novo e virou o rosto.

"Se importa sim! Se você não se importasse não teria saído da sua aula para ver como eu estava." Meu sorriso aumentou.

"Feh... Vai lavar logo esse braço." Falou virando de costas. Meu sorriso aumentou mais ainda. Era tão bonitinho ver o Inuyasha sem jeito...

Fui no banheiro lavar a mordida que a retardada da Kikyou me dei. Achava que doeria menos do que já estava doendo, ledo engano. Quando a água bateu no machucado dei um pulo, para passar sabão e esfregar então... xinguei todos os antepassados da Kikyou, quando gastei toda a cota de parentes, passei a xingar as gerações futuras. Quando terminei de exorcizar minha alma, sai do banheiro e encontrei Inuyasha sentando em um banco rindo.

"Como alguém consegue falar tanto palavrão em tão pouco tempo?" Perguntou rindo.

"Não enche Inuyasha." Falei me sentando ao seu lado e passando o papel devagar no machucado, vi a arcada dentaria da Kikyou marcada direitinho na minha pele e uma marca arroxeada em volta. "Legal.. vou ter uma lembrança da Kikyou por algumas semanas..." Falei desanimada.

"Por que vocês brigaram?" Perguntou serio.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Ela simplesmente correu e se jogou em cima de mim..." Falei fazendo mira e jogando o papel no cesto de lixo.

"Ela deve ter algum motivo pra te atacar do nada."

"Se você quiser perguntar pra ela qual é, fique a vontade." Me levantei. "Tenho que ir, tchau."

"Aonde você indo?" Perguntou de onde estava.

"Embora. Fui dispensada das aulas de hoje. Mas antes tenho que procurar minha mochila..." Falei começando a andar.

"Sua mochila ta comigo, um cdf da sua sala me deu pra te entregar." Falou se levantando e esticando minha mala que estava o tempo todo pendurada no ombro dele.

"_Como eu não vi ela?"_

"Ah certo... obrigada." Peguei a bolsa e olhei para ele. Fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer, era a primeira vez que a gente se tratava como... amigos.

"Quer carona?" Ofereceu

"Não precisa, e você ainda tem as suas aulas pra assistir. Aliais você nem deveria estar aqui agora! Vai pra sua sala Inuyasha!" Mandei. Não queria que ele se prejudicasse por ficar fora da sala me fazendo companhia...

"Ok mamãe... Já estou indo pra minha sala." Falou "Até mais tarde." Se despediu e me deu um beijo no rosto. Indo embora logo depois.

"Até mais..." Respondi para o nada, Inuyasha já estava longe, quase sumindo de vista. Fiquei olhando para onde ele havia ido por algum tempo, até que a minha ficha caiu.

"_O que ele quis dizer com até mais tarde?"_

* * *

**And so this is Christmas,**

**I hope you have fun,****  
****The near and the dear one,**

**the old and the young.****  
**

**A very merry Christmas**

**And a happy new year,****  
****Let's hope it's a good one,**

**Without any fear.**

**So this is Christmas**

**And what have you done?****  
****Another year over,**

**A new one just begun.****  
**

**(Celine Dion - So This Is Christmas)**

_Oi!!_

_Presentinho de natal para vocês! rsrsrs_

_Não falei que o cap era enorme? 27 pags no total! E eu ainda cortei o finalzinho pra ser o começo do próximo cap... _

_E ai? Gostaram do (final) cap? Teve seu momento viagem na maionese (Inuyasha discutindo com a própria consciência), mas gostei dele, heheh_

_Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Gente eu fiquei tão feliz qnd vi um monte de gente respondendo a "minha" campanha! Vcs não sabem o qnt eu ficava alegre qnd abria a caixa de e-mail!_

_Mas qnd eu li a maioria comecei a ter dó da Kikyou, tadinha todo mundo odeia ela. Pq será? Hauhauahauhauahuahauha._

_Tenho uma má noticia para quem pediu para q a Kikyou se ferrasse mais. Não vou mais fazer mais nenhuma cena de pancadaria, pelo menos assim espero. Os próximos caps serão voltados para o casalzinho 20. Então os outros personagens vão ficar meio apagados. Mas sempre existiram foras destinados a minha personagem favorita.. XD _

**Reviews:**

Kagome Juju Assis – Nossa nem tinha pensado em um motim... Quando vc falou q eu fui me tocar XD... Fico mto feliz q vc esteja gostando. Brigada pelo apoio!!!!!

Hana Chyo – Ah.. mas se ela fosse muito fraquinha n teria graça. E se vc for reparar bem, ela é fraca, pq a Kagome só saiu com a mordida enquanto ela se estrupiou intera, hehehe. Valeu por me colocar na sua lista de favoritos. Gostei mto :-)

sakuraprincesa – Acho q te entendi e n te entendi ao mesmo tempo... rsrsrs. A cena do bj já esta prontinha na minha cabeça, e só escrever, e sim, ela vai mexer com os 2, pelo menos eu espero conseguir escrever... Espero q tenha gostado do cap!

Belinha chan – Que pressa menina.. Eles não estão namorando nem um dia. Rsrsrs. Eles vão se dar melhor em um futuro próximo, sim. Aliais, eles já estão começando a se dar bem desde desse cap!

Polly – Qnd eu escrevi o cap passado eu pensei: caramba, não acredito q fiz a Kagome se enrolar na facu de novo.. hehehe. Até eu mesma tenho dó às vezes hauahuaha. Espero q o cap tenha superando as suas espectativas!

nina oliver – Brigada Nina por responder a campanha e por ler e gostar da fic! Adoro saber que meu trabalho não foi em vão e q vcs gostaram! Valeu!

Lunoca – Serio? Que bom saber disso! Nunca briguei então n sabia como era a sensação de estar em uma.. Valeu Lunoca

Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – na verdade o Miroku n ta sendo penetra, Ele foi convidado.. ele ta sendo arroz de festa mesmo, rsrsrs. E... bem q eu reparei q vc era a única q n falava mal dela, heheheeh. Mas se serve de consolo eu tb n tinha nada contra a Kikyou até ela dar a jóia pro Naraku no anime. Apartir daí eu entrei pro time "odeio a Kikyou.." rsrsrs

Lory Higurashi – E... a Kagome se livrou de perder a bolsa de novo... hehe. Que bom q vc ta gostando!!! Valeu Lory. P.S: vc desistiu de postar a sua fic/???

Kirarinha – Hhuahauahuahauhau... Percebi... Acho q mais direta impossível. Hehehe. Brigada Kirarinha!

Cris – hehehehehe Se eu parasse mais pra frente seria pior cris, pelo menos eu n demorei mto pra postar a continuação, heheeh. Brigadinha moça!

Jessicalpc - Eu entendi q vc pediu isso, mas n coloquei pq alguém poderia se ofender (fico impressionada com o numero de pessoas sensíveis nesse mundo hehe) então troquei para "se ferre", mas no fundinho e tudo a mesma coisa, heheh.

Vixinha – Valeu vixinha por ler a fic e comentar!!!

_Muito Obrigada a TODOS que comentaram e aos q leram, mas tiveram preguiça de apertar o botão de review lá embaixo tb (ò.ó)_

_Nem comecei a escrever o próximo ainda, mas já vou adiantando que ele promete ; )_

_Provavelmente só vou começar a escrever em 2008, qnd voltar de viagem... Então tenham paciência! _

_**E Mandem Reviews!!!**__ Afinal são elas que me fazem ter vontade de escrever! Deixem de preguiça gente! Se eu tivesse preguiça pra escrever tb vcs n teriam cap pra ler... Nem leva mto tempo. E mostra que todo meu trabalho de escrever não esta sendo para o gasparzinho... _

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

Agora sim: O Namorado de Kagome

_**UM FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS E UM ÓTIMO FIM E COMEÇO DE ANO!**_

_**MTOS PRESENTINHOS, COMIDAS GOSTOSAS E FELICIDADES!**_

_**BEIJOS**_

_**IZAYOI-CHAN**_


	7. O namorado de Kagome

**Cap 6 – O namorado de Kagome**

* * *

**3 horas depois**

* * *

Depois da conversa com o Inuyasha fui para a biblioteca já que não conseguiria estudar muito bem em casa. Lá pelas duas da tarde estava saindo da faculdade totalmente exausta.

Cheguei em casa e a encontrei totalmente vazia,o que não acontecia com muita freqüência. Minha mãe não saia muito e meu irmão na maioria das vezes ficava em casa com a namorada, principalmente de sexta-feira.

"Pelo menos não vou ter que explicar para ninguém o por que de ter uma mordida no braço." Falei sozinha.

Decidi no caminho de volta que não contaria para minha mãe sobre a briga. Ela já tinha tantos problemas, não tinha por que colocar mais coisas na cabeça dela. Eu não ia ser expulsa nem nada...

Subi as escadas e entrei no banheiro. Não via a hora de tirar aquela roupa suja e tomar um banho super quente e demorado. Abri o chuveiro (acho q isso n é muito comum lá, mas vamos fingir q seja...) e deixei a água cair no meu corpo cansado. A mordida, lembrança do quanto a Kikyou era uma puta mal amada, ardeu um pouco em contato com a água, mas nada que eu não pudesse agüentar.

Terminei meu banho e sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. A casa continuava no mais absoluto silencio, sinal que ninguém havia chegado ainda. Entrei no meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa de casa (uma blusa e uma calça de moletom) que cobrisse a mordida, teria que usar por um bom tempo esse tipo de roupa para que minha mãe não soubesse da briga. Já vestida, peguei uma manta e fui para sala ver TV.

* * *

**6 horas da tarde**

* * *

"Kagome." Ouvi a voz alguém ao longe.

"Kagomeee." Ouvi de novo a voz mais nítida, junto com ela senti que estava sendo cutucada. "Kagome acorda querida." Mais alguns cutucões.

Abri os olhos cheia de preguiça. Ainda com a visão embaçada percebi que já era de noite e que a minha mãe estava na minha frente.

"Oi mãe..." Falei rouca e voltei a fechar os olhos.

"Kagome acorda. Nós temos visitas." Falou minha mãe.

Abri os olhos de novo e olhei em volta procurando as tais visitas, um pouco atrás da minha mãe estava um casal com um cachorro no colo, não precisei de muito tempo para perceber que eles não eram visitas coisa nenhuma, eram clientes prestes a comprar um filhote (a mãe dela tem um canil, lembram?)

Sentei e passei as mãos inutilmente nos cabelos tentando fazê-los ficar menos desarrumados. Levantei e fiz uma reverencia para o casal.

"Desculpem meu mau jeito, acabei adormecendo enquanto via televisão." Falei.

"Que nada querida, você é quem tem que nos desculpar por atrapalhar seu descanso." A mulher falou sorrindo simpaticamente.

Correspondi o sorriso e não falei mais nada. Deixei que minha mãe fizesse sua venda à vontade.

ROINC... ROOINC...

Todos olharam para mim quando meu estômago roncou.

"Tudo bem Kagome?" Perguntou minha mãe. O casal olhava para minha barriga como se esperasse que um Alien saísse dela.

"Ham... tudo bem sim..." Falei sem graça e totalmente vermelha. "E que eu ate agora não almocei. Vou comer alguma coisa, com licença." Sai rapidamente da sala e fui para a cozinha.

Cheguei lá e me encostei na pia, parecia que hoje estava sendo meu dia de pagar mico.

ROOOOOOOOOINC

"Ok, ok... Já entendi o recado!" Falei para o meu estômago.

Abri a porta da geladeira e comecei a procurar algo para comer. Decidi que iria fazer minha especialidade: Restodontem. Peguei o resto do almoço de ontem e um miojo, juntei tudo em uma panela e coloquei queijo. O aspecto estava terrível, mas o gosto não devia estar ruim...

Coloquei em um prato toda a mistureba e me sentei.

DING DONG

Estava colocando uma garfada na boca quando a campainha tocou. Levantei e fui atender a porta. De certo era meu irmão que se esqueceu de levar as chaves.

"Fala pé no saco." Falei enquanto abria a porta.

"Eu deveria ficar emocionado com essa recepção?" Inuyasha falou. Fiquei meio que sem reação, estava crente que quem estava na porta era o Souta...

"_O que diabos ele esta fazendo aqui!?"_

"..." Abri e fechei a boca sem saber o que dizer, ele tinha me pegado totalmente desprevenida.

"Quem é, Kagome?" Minha mãe perguntou da sala.

"É o Inuyasha mãe." Respondi feliz por ela ter interrompido minha tentativa de resposta. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de falar mais alguma coisa, peguei a sua mão e voltei para cozinha.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui Inuyasha." Falei aquela frase e tive uma sensação de dejá-vu. Tinha falado exatamente a mesma coisa mais cedo.

"Você não pediu que eu viesse aqui para conversar com a sua mãe?" Perguntou parecendo meio confuso. Lembrei na hora da conversa que tivemos antes da briga.

"Graham Bell já inventou uma coisa chamada telefone, sabia? Por que você não me avisou que vinha?" Perguntei brava, não que eu ligasse para o que o Inuyasha achava, mas se soubesse que ele vinha não estaria toda despenteada e vestindo um conjunto de moletom!

"Você não me falou seu numero e eu não poderia perguntar para seus amigos não é?" Falou se sentando, sem ser convidado, na mesa da cozinha. "Credo... que isso?" Apontou para o prato onde estava minha gororoba.

"Meu almoço..." Falei me sentando e puxando o prato para minha frente.

"Isso é... verde!" Falou enojado enquanto eu colocava uma garfada na boca.

"A cara é ruim, mas o gosto é muito bom." Falei quando engoli a primeira garfada. "Experimenta" Ofereci o prato.

"Eca... não." Falou torcendo o nariz.

"Então ta..." Falei simplesmente.

Inuyasha ficou em silencio me observando enquanto comia. Aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos, mas não falei nada.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, já havia terminado de comer e o silêncio, que antes era aceitável, passou a ser muito, mas muito mesmo, incomodo. Queria começar uma conversa mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum assunto.

"Como esta seu machucado?" Inuyasha perguntou colocando um fim naquele silêncio constrangedor.

"Esta melhor, agora só dói ando mexo o braço..." falei fazendo Inuyasha rir.

"Você saiu bem melhor que a kikyou. O rosto dela esta horrível." Falou gargalhando.

"Tadinha..." Falei rindo junto com ele.

Mais uma vez o silencio voltou, só eu dessa vez não era tão incomodo quanto antes. Ouvimos minha mãe abrir a porta da frente e se despedir do casal, vindo para cozinha logo depois.

"E ai?" Perguntei assim que ela pós os pés na cozinha.

"Vendido" Falou sorrindo. "Olá Inuyasha." Cumprimentou.

"Olá Sra. Higurashi." Respondeu ele se levantando e apertando a mão de minha mãe.

"Kagome, que falta de educação! Você não serviu nada para o moço!" Minha mãe me repreendeu quando viu que a mesa que estávamos sentados vazia. Para ela não dar nem um copo de água para uma visita era o cúmulo da falta de educação.

"Eu não quero nada Sra. Higurashi, muito obrigado." Inuyasha falou educadamente.

"_Por que ele não pode ser educado assim comigo?"_

"Certo... Vamos para a sala então. Gostaria de falar com o Sr." Falou dando as costas. "Kagome prepare um refresco para o moço."

Olhei para o Inuyasha esperando que ele falasse que não precisava, mas o imbecil olhou para mim e deu um sorriso como se tivesse adorado a idéia de me fazer de empregada. Logo depois seguiu minha mãe.

"Idiota..." Falei baixinho, mas tinha certeza que ele tinha me ouvido (finalmente me lembrei! \o/)

* * *

Segui a mãe da Kagome e me sentei em um sofá de frente para ela e esperei que esta falasse alguma coisa.

"Não precisa ficar nervoso querido. Eu não mordo." Falou sorrindo.

"_Quem disse que eu estou nervoso?"_

"Certo." Respondi tentando não demonstrar o quanto achei ridículo o que ela falou.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou olhando para Kagome que entrava na sala com uma bandeja.

"Vinte." Respondi, Kagome me serviu o copo fazendo uma cara de bunda. "Obrigada querida." Falei tirando uma com ela, para minha surpresa ela sorriu.

"Disponha querido." Falou, seu sorriso aumentou quando me viu tomar um gole do suco e engasgar logo depois. Ela tinha deixado o suco amargo de propósito!

"Algum problema Inuyasha?" A mãe dela perguntou olhando para a filha que fazia cara de santa.

"O suco esta meio amargo." Falei lançando um olhar assassino para Kagome.

"Serio? Minha nossa, me desculpe. Eu devo ter errado na hora de colocar o açúcar." Falou escondendo um sorriso enquanto fingia que se importava.

"Ou ter esquecido, sem querer, de colocá-lo." Falei me segurando para não tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dela a força.

"É uma possibilidade... Açúcar?" Ofereceu sorrindo um potinho. Peguei de qualquer jeito e coloquei umas quatro colheres no copo. Isso ainda iria ter volta...

"E o que você faz Inuyasha?" Sra Higurashi perguntou quando achou que o problema já havia sido resolvido.

"Estudo. Estou no terceiro ano de engenharia." Respondi. Tomei mais um gole do suco e me engasguei de novo. Agora era por estar muito doce. Kagome fez um barulho pelo nariz (tipo qnd a gente tenta prender a risada e sai um barulhinho pelo nariz) e caiu na gargalhada.

"Hahuahauhauahuahauhauahuahauhauahauhauahuahauhauahauhauahuahauah..." Gargalhou escondendo o rosto em uma almofada.

"Não acredito que você fez de propósito Kagome!" A mãe dela ralhou.

"Hauahuahauhauhau" Levantou o rosto da almofada e olhou para mim. "Juro que não fiz de propósito Inuyasha, esqueci de te avisar que esse açúcar é light, ele adoça mais que o normal." Falou secando as lagrimas.

"_Agora que ela me avisa? Maldita."_

"Toma, fica com o meu." Ofereceu o copo dela. Olhei para ela como se fosse uma louca.

"Não, muito obrigado..." Kagome riu.

"Ele ta limpo, serio, pode tomar sem medo." Ofereceu novamente o copo. Peguei-o mas não tomei para comprovar se o que ela disse era verdade.

* * *

Confesso que não adocei o copo do Inuyasha de propósito, mas a culpa não foi minha dele adoçar muito! Certo, foi um pouquinho por não ter avisado que o açúcar adoçava mais que o normal. Por esse motivo, fiquei com remorso e ofereci meu suco como uma trégua, mas ele não acreditou em mim e mesmo aceitando o copo não o colocou na boca.

"Francamente Kagome. Você já tem dezoito anos..." Minha mãe começou a brigar comigo. Resumindo basicamente o que ela falou nos próximos dez minutos foram: Isso não se faz. Você já é uma adulta. O que eu te ensinei. Que vergonha. Bla, bla, bla.

Quando ela terminou de falar Inuyasha estava sorrindo, como se estivesse se sentindo vingado. Eu tentava não dar risada e acabar levando mais dez minutos de sermão.

A conversa dela com o Inuyasha continuou com perguntas como: Aonde você mora. O que pretende fazer da sua vida. Como vocês começaram.

Inuyasha mentiu descaradamente quando contou como nos conhecemos. Na versão dele eu era a imbecil, isso rendeu uma pequena discussão, que foi parada pela minha mãe antes que virasse física.

"Já chega." Falou em um tom alto quando xinguei o Inuyasha de 'totózinho prepotente'. "Não quero mais saber como vocês começaram. Chega..."

"Hunf..." Viramos o rosto e dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"É incrível saber que você puxou a criancice do seu pai Kagome..." Minha mãe falou calmamente. Olhei para ela com medo do que ela pudesse contar. Inuyasha pareceu perceber meu medo, pois me olhou.

"Quando irei conhecer o Sr Higurashi?" Perguntou ele fazendo minha espinha gelar. Sabia que era idiotice me sentir daquele jeito, mas eu nunca havia contado para ninguém sobre um pai, nem para minhas amigas mais próximas. Não queria que a primeira pessoa a saber fosse justamente o Inuyasha, aquilo era pessoal demais para mim.

"A Kagome não te contou?" Minha mãe perguntou surpresa.

"Não mãe, eu não contei nada para ele!" Cortei o Inuyasha antes que ele pudesse responder. "E gostaria que ele continuasse sem saber."

"Mas querida, você não tem o por que se envergonhar disso." Minha mãe falou.

"Eu não tenho vergonha!" Gritei mesmo sem perceber. "Na verdade uma das poucas coisas que não sinto disso é vergonha. Só que não é da conta dele!"

"Que besteira minha filha." Minha mãe falou me lançando um olhar cheio de pena. "Qual o problema dele saber..."

"Para! Eu não quero que ele saiba! Respeite isso, caramba!" Me levantei. Inuyasha olhava para mim com um misto de espanto e curiosidade. "Vamos embora Inuyasha." Falei. Ele olhou para minha mãe, como se esperasse alguma orientação sobre o que deveria fazer. Sem receber nenhuma, levantou e me seguiu.

"Esconder não vai fazer você se sentir melhor e muito menos te ajudar a aceitar." Ouvi minha mãe falar da sala.

"Eu já aceitei há muito tempo mãe." Falei abrindo a porta da frente e dando espaço para Inuyasha sair. "Só não quero que todos saibam." Falei saindo também e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

Não tinha entendido ainda o que havia acontecido naquela sala, pelo jeito, aconteceu alguma coisa com o pai de Kagome que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. Mesmo estando muito curioso não perguntei nada sobre o que aconteceu na casa, seguia Kagome em silencio, esperando que ela me explicasse. Mesmo já sabendo que ela nunca faria isso.

Ela andou até meu carro ficando de costas para mim.

"Obrigada por vir falar com a minha mãe." Falou colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás. "Até segunda Inuyasha." Falou com a voz rouca andando de volta para a casa.

"Ei Kagome." Peguei seu braço obrigando-a a se virar. Olhei para seu rosto e vi que ela estava chorando, pouco, mas mesmo assim, chorando.

Não sabia o que fazer, sempre fui péssimo com palavras, por isso, fiz o que minha mãe sempre fazia quando eu chorava, a abracei. Ele não teve o mesmo efeito que eu esperava, pois ela começou a chorar mais do que antes, mas retribuiu o abraço com força, como se tivesse medo que eu fosse embora.

"Calma, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Falei fazendo carinho na cabeça dela enquanto a outra mão segurava sua cintura firmemente. Kagome diminuiu a força do abraço e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Alguns minutos depois, ela parou de chorar e ficamos só abraçados.

* * *

Fazia tempos que não pensava no meu pai, chegava até a ser irônico, não importava quanto tempo passasse, sempre acabaria chamando-o de pai.

Quando minha mãe tocou no assunto uma parte de mim, aquela que ainda se importava ele, acordou. Não fui capaz de controlar todas as emoções que acordaram junto com ela: raiva, tristeza, ódio, saudade.. Todas elas se confundiam e me deixavam tonta! Estava me sentindo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, perdida. A vontade de chorar lágrimas que há muito haviam sido esquecidas era inevitável.

Queria ir para meu quarto 'lamber minhas feridas', desabafar com o Boyu (ela só confia os segredos para ele, pq ele n pode espalhar) e dormir quando já não agüentasse mais chorar. Me despedi do Inuyasha com a intenção de fazer tudo isso, mas ele segurou meu braço me impedindo. Não sei por que mas o toque dele foi o suficiente para que todo o meu controle sobre as lágrimas simplesmente sumisse. Pela primeira vez na minha vida estava me sentindo totalmente frágil, sozinha e confusa.

"Ei Kagome." Falou me obrigando a ficar de frente para ele.

Inuyasha pareceu ficar sem jeito quando percebeu que eu estava chorando, meio que sem saber o que fazer. Estava preste a sair correndo quando senti que estava sendo abraçada.

No começo fiquei sem reação, parecia surreal demais para ser verdade, mas depois de alguns segundos aquele abraço parecia ser a solução mágica para todos os meus problemas. Retribui com força e fiquei surpresa ao perceber que sentia medo que ele me soltasse e fosse embora.

"Calma, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Falou fazendo carinho na minha cabeça enquanto a outra mão segurava minha cintura firmemente. Esse gesto acalmou meu coração e o choro, que antes era soluçante foi diminuindo até chegar a ser simples lágrimas silenciosas.

Em pouco tempo já não chorava mais, mas continuava abraçada a ele com medo de levantar meu rosto, medo por ter ficado totalmente vulnerável na frente dele, o cara que, no começo da semana eu odiava! Lógico que a vergonha também não contribuía com a minha coragem.

"Sabe... Aquele seu amigo, o que fala mais que a boca, veio me perguntar na hora da saída se nós iríamos à festa da amiga da amiga que é amiga da amiga da prima da amiga." Inuyasha falou depois de um tempo.

"_Ele não vai perguntar nada?"_

"O que você falou para ele?" perguntei ainda com o rosto escondido no seu ombro.

"Que não sabia. Daí ele me falou que se você não fosse a Sango, que por sinal não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja, iria te matar na segunda." Falou parando com o carinho e colocando os dois braços na minha cintura.

"Nossa... Agora eu fiquei com medo." Ri e finalmente levantei minha cabeça. "Sango é a garota que estava sentada no lado do 'meu amigo que falava mais que a boca'."

"Ah... A que dá vários foras nele? De rabo de cavalo?" Fiz que sim com a cabeça. "E então, nos vamos?" Perguntou soltando o abraço e encostando-se ao carro. Não sabia dizer se fiquei aliviada ou decepcionada por isso.

"Sei lá. Você quer ir?" Perguntei me encostando também no carro para não ficar de frente para ele e ser obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Tanto faz... Não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo." Falou dando os ombros.

"Devo considerar esse tanto faz como um sim?" Perguntei.

"Você deve considerá-lo como um tanto faz." Falou como se estivesse lidando com uma criança de um ano de idade.

"Idiota..." Falei rindo, olhei para ele e senti a característica falta de raciocínio.

Inuyasha tinha um olhar sereno mas ao mesmo tempo parecia preocupado.

"Obrigada." Falei depois de um tempo ainda olhando para ele.

"Pelo o quê?" Perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

Não consegui responder, na verdade nem consegui pensar para lhe responder alguma coisa. Por esse motivo fiz a coisa mais impensada, e ousada, de toda minha vida. Encostei de levinho minha boca na dele, essa foi a primeira vez em que dei um selinho nele sem ter a Kikyou para irritar por perto, foi a primeira vez também que fiz porque precisava sentir os lábios dele.

Senti uma sensação estranha quando me afastei. Inuyasha olhava para mim como se estivesse confuso. Fiquei morrendo de vergonha, eu tinha acabado de beijar o Inuyasha por livre e espontânea vontade. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Desencostei do carro e praticamente corri de volta para minha casa. Com sorte ele considerava esse selinho como um beijo de despedida e não uma atitude desesperada de uma garota muito carente.

Mas claro que nada na minha vida pode ser simples assim. Quando estava no meio do caminho senti uma mão no meu braço e um puxão, e meu corpo bateu contra o peito dele.

Olhei para cima com a intenção de brigar com o Inuyasha, mas me calei quando senti seus dois braços na minha cintura.

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA Q..." Comecei com um 'quê' de desespero na voz, mas me calei quando vi os olhos dele.

Eram tão... desejosos.

Não consegui deixar de corar. Essa era a primeira vez que alguém me olhava assim.

Senti sua mão deslizando para o meu queixo levantando-o. Logo depois senti sua boca em meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos sem perceber, seus lábios se moveram em cima dos meus como se fizessem uma carícia.

Aquilo era estranho, não era a primeira vez que beijava o Inuyasha (selinho), mas dessa vez era bem mais intenso, não era um simples encostar de bocas.

Seus lábios se moveram mais uma vez, e eu senti a língua dele passar por entre minha boca.

Abri meus olhos espantada. Inuyasha estava me beijando? Não sabia se o empurrava ou me entregava ao momento, meu cérebro parecia ter entrado em greve.

"Cof cof." Ouvimos uma tosse forçada. Inuyasha parou a tentativa de beijo e olhou para a pessoa como se quisesse matá-la com o olhar. Souta nos olhava segurando o riso. Tentei me afastar do Inuyasha, mas seus braços eram mais fortes e me apertaram mais contra o seu corpo. Depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada consegui na terceira me livrar do abraço.

"O que você quer Souta?" Perguntei tentando me passar por indiferente, mas falhando quando minha voz saiu muito brava.

"Você sabe que é perigoso ficar namorando na rua." Falou não se importando por ter nos atrapalhando. Ouvi Inuyasha rosnar do meu lado.

"Também é perigoso um pirralho atrapalhar o namoro dos outros." Inuyasha falou num tom perigoso. Souta olhou para o Inuyasha como se ele fosse um verme. Aquilo era estranho, Souta sempre foi simpático com todo mundo.

"_É impressão ou o Souta ta com ciúmes?"_

"Souta, também já esta tarde pra você ficar na rua. Daqui a pouco eu entro, pode ficar sossegado." Falei tentando convence-lo a entrar e me deixar sozinha com o Inuyasha.

"Hunf... Vê se não demora." Falou respondendo pela ultima vez o olhar assassino do Inuyasha. Entrando logo depois.

"Esse garoto não gosta de mim." Inuyasha falou olhando para onde Souta havia entrado.

"Não é que ele não goste de você. Ele esta com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes por quê? A gente não tem nada." Senti como se tivessem acabado de jogar um balde de água fria sobre mim. O Inuyasha me considerava uma simples diversão. Descobrir isso foi broxante.

"É... mas eles não sabem disso." Respondi tentando não mostrar minha decepção.

Inuyasha tentou me abraçar novamente, mas me esquivei e fui para minha casa.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou indignado.

"Ir me vestir. Você não quer que eu saia vestida assim, quer?" Me virei olhando para ele.

"Que se dane essa festa. Vamos ficar aqui, juntos."

"Inuyasha." Olhei para ele com minha pior cara. "Cala essa boca."

* * *

**Bastidores depois das festas de fim de ano:**

"Hoxi é um novuuuuuuuuu diaaaaaaaaa, de um _hic_ novu tempo que comechouuuuuuuu..." Miroku 'cantava' abraçado em uma árvore cenográfica. "Sango felix ano novo!" Falou correndo até a garota que estava sentado no chão tomando uma garrafa de Smirnof no gargalo, mas caindo de cara no chão.

"Para de ser _hic_ besta Miroku! O ano já virou. _Hic_" Falou limpando a boca com a manga da blusa e jogando a garrafa que acabou caindo na cabeça da Kagome. Esta caiu em cima de um lindo hanyon

"É mexmo... o que a gente vai comemorar então?" Perguntou com o rosto cheio de barro

"Carnaval!" Inuyasha falou segurando uma garrafa de vinho de vinte litros já na metade.

"Olha Inu! To vendo estrelinhas!" Falou Kagome deitada no colo dele.

"Você ta bêbada!" Falou tentando se levantar, mas caído logo depois. "Eu também, hauhauhauahuahau"

"hahaha, Sorte que a Iza-chan ta viajando... Se não a gente tava fudido.. Blarg... Arrotei hahah" Miroku falou e logo depois escorregou em uma das muitas garrafas no chão e desmaiou.

CLICK

Entra no cenário uma garota super linda, bronzeada e estonteante.(XD)

"Vixi. O que aconteceu aqui!?" Iza-chan pergunta passando por cima do Miroku estirado no chão. "Não acredito que vocês beberam toda a minha smirnof!" Gritou vendo as garrafas jogadas no chão. "Até sangue de boi vocês tomaram? Isso é pra temperar carne! Faça-me o favor..." Falou arrancando a garrafa do Inu.

"Olha quantas estrelinhas Iza! Que lindo!" Kagome tentava pegar alguma coisa invisível no ar.

"Vocês embebedaram até a santinha da estória! Agora chega! Podem voltar ao trabalho! Agora!!!" Gritou batendo palmas. "E dêem um chocolate para o Miroku antes que ele entre em coma alcoólico..." Levantaram e começaram a carregar um Miroku semi-consciente.

"Ai ai... As vezes é tão difícil ser eu..." Iza suspirou começando a folhear os rascunhos que fez durante a viagem, interminável (!!!!!!!!), de carro.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

_Oie! Tudo certinho?_

_Momento besteirol básico para começar o ano com chave de ouro... _

_Mas voltando a fic: _

_Mais um cap prontinho. _

_O primeiro quase beijo da Kagome! Gostaram?_

_Se alguém reparou, eu mudei a idade do Souta no prólogo, foi de 10 para 13 anos , por que precisava que ele tivesse 15 para o proximo cap. _

**Reviews:**

Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – Opa... Já que é assim. SURPRESA! Esse cap fica sendo seu presente de aniversario! rsrsrs Parabéns Maiyu! A Kikyou n chegou a tirar pedaço, mas foi uma mordida relativamente feia e é possível se arrancar pedaço sim. Como assim "já acabou"? n entendi...

Cris – Que bom q vc gostou do meu humilde presente! Hehehe Q bom saber q eu te fiz rir! Me deixou mto feliz! Gostou desse cap?

nina oliver – Que bom q vc gostou nina.. Já é para felicidade geral da nação eu comunico que vou colocar mais discussões com a consciência, rsrs Espero q esse cap tenha valido a espera.

Jessicalpc - não garanto mtooooooo romance, pq eu n tenho mta glicose no sangue, mas vou tentar chegar nas suas expectativas ;-) Espero q tenha gostado!

Vixinha – Não... Ela tem q ter olhos pra K-chan deixar ela brava se agarrando com o Inu heheheheheheheh. Vc vai ter q esperar um tempinho pra descobrir... ah, sobre os casais. Sango e Miroku ta tendo desde o primeiro cap, Sesshy e Rin muito provavelmente vai ter no próximo cap.

Kirarinha – E quem não queria hehehe. Vai demorar um pouquinho pra vc descobrir viu.. Espero q tenha gostado do cap

Moegana Dark - Eba!!! Leitora nova! Brigada pela review! Adorei saber q vc ta gostando! Ainda vai rolar mta confusão, aguarde! Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap! Hum... sobre isso ainda vai ficar sendo um mistério por uns tempos rsrsrs...

Sacerdotisa Higurashi – Menina seu nick n me é estranho... Acho q já li alguma fic sua... Que bom q vc ta gostando. Minha beta/irmã sempre reclama q tem mto palavrão na fic, preciso esfregar seu review na cara dela XD Eu tb n odiava ela até ela dar a jóia pro naraku no anime, apartir daí eu n gostei mais dela. Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap!!

sakuraprincesa – Não entendi o q tem seu primo haver com a hist, mas blz rsrsrs. Gostou do Inu falando com ela nesse cap? 8-D

_Muito obrigada por acompanhar gente! Um grande bj pra todos!_

_Por hoje é só pessoal, até a próxima!_

_E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, por favorzinho! (com mãos postas e olhinhos pidões)_

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

O Jogo e o Convite

_Beijos_

_**Izayoi-chan**_


	8. O Jogo e o Convite

**Cap 7 – O Jogo e o Convite**

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_blá..blá..blá..."- Pensamentos _

"_blá...blá...blá" – Consciência do personagem_

(blá...blá...blá...) – Explicações

* * *

**Sexta-feira – Casa da família Higurashi**

* * *

POC POC... POC POC (eu e minhas onomatopéias fantásticas...) 

Subi a escada pisando duro. O Inuyasha era o garoto mais idiota que eu já conheci em toda minha vida! Certo, ele não foi o maaaais idiota, mas foi o único idiota que eu me deixei envolver... Até me da raiva lembrar que eu quase beijei aquele imbecil. Precisava agradecer o Souta por ter me impedido.

SUSPIRO

Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Eu queria matar o Souta por ter aparecido bem naquela hora! Droga... Eu não quero mais pensar nesse idiota nem no que poderia ter acontecido!

Deitei na minha cama e olhei o teto, aquele poderia ter sido meu primeiro beijo, aquela poderia ter sido a minha chance de sair dessa maré de azar, mas não, o Souta tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo! Agora eu estou aqui, enfurnada no quarto enrolando para não ter que descer e olhar nos olhos dele e do Inuyasha. Tampei meu rosto com o travesseiro, tentando inutilmente esquecer da cena de alguns minutos atrás, mas isso só serviu para a minha imaginação começar a agir e imaginar o que teria acontecido se o cabeçudo do meu irmão não tivesse atrapalhado.

"_Droga Kagome! Pára de criar ilusões idiotas, isso nunca vai dar certo! Ele é o topo da cadeia alimentar e você... bem, você é simplesmente você! A bolsista sem graça que fez uma chantagem que acabou sendo usada contra você mesma. Ta na cara que ele não quer nada demais..." _

Senti uma vontade enorme de chorar de novo. Por que será que eu tenho tanto azar em relacionamentos? Por que eu não conseguia pensar como as outras garotas e simplesmente ficar por ficar? Por que eu tenho que procurar um relacionamento aonde não existe?

"_Deixa de besteira e levanta dessa cama garota. Deitada é que você não vai conseguir nada!" _

Suspirei. Não iria adiantar ficar aqui parada. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que descer para ir na tal festa, mas não estava nem um pouco afim de ir. Será que se eu 'ficar' doente eu consigo escapar dela?

Olhei para o relógio e vi que havia ficado meia hora nesse martírio. Inuyasha já deveria estar com um bico enorme por ter que ficar me esperando. Dei um sorriso imaginando o hanyou mofando na sala, enquanto meu irmão fazia tudo para deixar a vida dele um inferno.

TEC TEC

Dei um pulo quando ouvi um barulho vindo da minha janela, sentei na minha cama tentando ver alguma coisa, mas não vi nada além do céu escuro. Devia ter sido algum galho batendo com o vento. Voltei a minha contemplação do teto.

TEC TEC... TEC TEC

Mas não tinha nenhuma árvore perto da minha janela, então não poderia ser um galho. Levantei rapidamente e fui até a janela, encostei minha testa no vidro e passei os olhos procurando a fonte do barulho, logo vi dois olhos dourados me fitando.

"Ai caramba!" Me afastei da janela como se tivesse visto um fantasma. O que diabos o Inuyasha estava fazendo do lado de fora da minha janela!?

"Abre a janela" Ele gesticulou.

"Ta louco? Não vou deixar você entrar no meu quarto!" Falei meio esganiçada.

"Abre essa maldita janela antes que eu caia!" Sussurrou, pelo menos eu acho que foi isso, pois tive que ler os lábios dele para entender.

"Você não vai morrer caindo do segundo andar." Respondi rindo enquanto ia até a janela para destrancar o trinco, se ele caísse eu iria acabar ficando com remorso. Abri o vidro e senti uma brisa fazendo todos meus pêlos se arrepiarem. Coloquei a mão no peito do Inuyasha impedindo que ele colocasse mais que a metade do corpo para dentro. "Muito menos se machucar."

"O qu..." Começou mas foi interrompido por mim.

"Eu falei que você não iria entrar no meu quarto." Ele fez cara de indignado. "Por que você estava do lado de fora da minha janela pedindo pra entrar?" Falei ainda com a mão no seu peito.

"Queria ver se você ainda estava viva. Já faz quase uma hora que eu estou te esperando sabia?" Sussurrou aquilo como se fosse uma ofensa a ele.

"Uma garota precisa de tempo para se arrumar." Menti

"Uma ova, você estava deitada até agora!" Respondeu irritado.

"Que pafúrdia..." Parei de falar quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrindo. "Droga!" O reflexo fez com que empurrasse o Inuyasha para fora, só me toquei que fiz isso quando vi a perna dele passando pela janela. "Ai meu Deus" Tentei segura-lo pela perna, mas tudo que consegui foi arrancar o sapatênis do seu pé.

"Kagome o seu namorado cansou de te esperar e foi embora. Ele falou que voltava mais tarde" Souta entrou no quarto, sem bater na porta nem nada. "O que aconteceu? Você esta pálida." Perguntou vendo meu rosto pálido. Não sabia dizer se o motivo dessa palidez era pela queda do Inuyasha ou se era pelo Souta descobrir que o ele estava no meu quarto.

"Aie..." Ouvimos um gemido seguido pelos latidos dos meus cachorros.

"O que foi isso?" Souta perguntou vindo para a janela.

"Isso o que?" Me coloquei na frente dele impedindo que ele conseguisse ver lá embaixo.

"Um gemido, veio lá de fora."

"Sério? Eu não ouvi nada" Estiquei o pescoço tentando ver se o Inuyasha ainda estava lá, mas não consegui.

"Mas eu ouvi." Passou por mim e olhou atentamente para baixo. Me espremi na janela junto com ele procurando pelo Inuyasha, mas não encontrei nada.

"Viu! Te falei que não era nada." Falei aliviada.

"Não custava nada dar uma olhada." Falou dando as costas para a janela. "O que é isso?" Falou se agachando e pegando o sapatênis que eu tinha arrancado do pé do Inuyasha. Meu rosto ficou branco, e tive vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede. Como eu pude esquecer o sapato do garoto no chão!

"Oi?" Fingi não ter entendido a pergunta.

"O que um sapato de homem está fazendo no seu quarto?" Perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

"O que um sapato de homem está fazendo no seu quarto?" Repeti a pergunta recebendo um muxuxo do meu irmão. "Ele esta... Isso é... é..."

"_Ai jesus, isso é o que!?"_

"A mãe vai adorar saber disso..." Virou-se para sair do quarto.

"Pará Souta! Não conta pra mãe!" Falei meio desesperada.

"Por que não deveria?"

"_Essa é uma ótima pergunta irmãozinho..."_

"Porque..." Olhei disfarçadamente em volta procurando alguma coisa que me ajudasse. "Porque esse sapato é... um presente!" Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. "É um presente, por isso que eu não quero que a mãe saiba."

"Um presente pra quem?" Perguntou olhando a sola do sapato, percebendo isso arranquei ele da sua mão antes que visse que o sapato não era novo.

"Como para quem? É lógico que é um presente para... o Inuyasha!"

"Pelo quê?"

"Comemoração... da nossa primeira semana juntos"

"_Não acredito que eu falei essa idiotice!"_

"E por que a mãe não pode saber."

"_Ai que saco!"_

"Credo Souta, desde quando você é fofoqueiro? Não te interessa o por quê." Falei empurrando ele para a porta. "Agora dá o fora que eu tenho que me vestir!" Parei de empurrá-lo quando chegamos ao corredor. "E nunca mais entre no meu quarto sem bater antes!" Bati a porta na sua cara e tranquei com a chave.

SUSPIRO.

Quase que o Souta vê o Inuyasha aqui e pensa besteira...

"Putz o Inuyasha!"

Corri para a janela procurando por algum vestígio dele, mas parecia que ele não estava mais ali.

"Inuyasha!" Sussurrei sem receber nenhuma resposta. "Inuyasha você ta vivo??"

"_Que pergunta mais idiota! É obvio que ele ta vivo, se não estaria estirado no chão!"_

"Inuyasha você ta bem?" Sussurrei de novo, não recebendo resposta nenhuma.

"_Será que ele se machucou?Ai meu Deus, não acredito que o empurrei pra fora da janela! Que reflexo mais imbecil! Se ele não fosse um hanyon poderia ter morrido! Kagome idiota!"_

Decidi que iria descer para ver se ele estava lá. Quando me afastei da janela senti um vento passar por mim, logo depois vi um Inuyasha irado na minha frente. Me afastei alguns passos com o susto.

"hum... Oi Inu" Falei tentando ignorar o medo que sentia ao ver ele tão bravo. "Parece que você não se machucou. Que bom!" Forcei um sorriso, tirando o pé que estava sem o sapatênis, tudo no Inuyasha estava todo em ordem, nem parecia que ele tinha sido jogado de uma janela do segundo andar.

"Sim, mas não graças a você, bruxa!" Falou vindo na minha direção. A cada passo que ele dava para frente eu dava dois para trás. "Você poderia ter me matado!"

"Que besteira Inuzinho querido. Você é um hanyon forte, inteligente..." Bati minhas costas na parede. "Pif... Até parece que um hanyon como você, iria morrer dessa quedinha atoua." Vi apreensiva ele se aproximando. "Já ia me esquecendo... Isso é seu." Deu um sorriso amarelo e entreguei o sapato para ele. "Agora se você não se importa, eu gostaria de me vestir." Apontei a porta mandando ele embora.

"Você é engraçadinha hein Kagome? Me joga pela janela e agora me manda embora. Tsk tsk... Sua mãe não lhe deu educação não?"

"_Vou te mostrar a educação que eu te devo só com um dedo. Se controle Kagome, você que jogou ele da janela, dessa vez ele ta certo." _

"Tudo bem Inuyasha, me desculpa ok? Te empurrei por reflexo, não queria te matar nem nada..." Falei sinceramente.

"Feh..." Falou indo para a janela.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntei confusa, pensei que ele ficaria algumas horas jogando na minha cara que eu quase matei ele.

"Para o carro. Quando terminar vai até lá." Pulou pela janela e sumiu na noite.

* * *

**Casa noturna Shikon no tama**

* * *

"Gente não to gostando desse lugar." Miroku falou vendo dois homens se beijando. 

"Não acredito que você trouxe a gente pra uma balada GLS!" Inuyasha falou olhando feio para um homem que não parava de olhá-lo.

"Como eu iria saber que a amiga da prima dela é um homem que foi para o lado cor de rosa da vida? Achei que ela estava dando em cima de mim!" Tentou se defender, levando um pisão da Sango

"Foi você que trouxe a gente aqui, agora você vai ficar!" Sango olhou feio para ele.

"Mas Sango..."

"Kagooooooooomeeee!" Ouvimos alguém me chamar e antes que tivesse tempo de ver quem era, fui tirada do chão por um abraço. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha com a cena.

"Ar... ar..." Falei batendo no braço de Jakotsu para que ele afrouxasse o abraço.

"Menina, fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu hoje. Adooooorei o que você fez com a ki-vaca! Ela se ferrou legal. Vai ficar uma semana de suspensão. Fora o nariz dela que está horroroso." Jak me soltou e começou a falar rápido e gesticulava ao mesmo tempo.

"Ok. Respira Jak!" Sango colocou a mão no ombro dele para que se calasse.

"Oi lindas, oi Mi!" Falou dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um, quando chegou perto do Inuyasha este levantou as garras como se falasse 'vem que você morre.' "Oi Inu!" Cumprimentou sem ligar para a cara que o Inuyasha fez. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou animadíssimo.

"O miroku trouxe a gente." Respondi tentando esconder a minha raiva, eram tantos homens lindos se beijando que era impossível não ficar brava! (Já reparou q a maioria dos gays são bonitos?)

"Sério Mi? Se eu soubesse que você gostava de balada GLS já teria te levado em uma há muito tempo!" passou um braço pela cintura dele sorrindo.

"Cai fora Jakotsu!" tirou o braço dele da sua cintura. "Vamos beber gente? Só da pra agüentar esse lugar bêbado.. A primeira rodada e por minha conta." Falou mostrando o dinheiro que havia ganhada da Sango."

"Acho melhor não viu Miroku, cú de bêbado não tem dono..." Rin falou calmamente fazendo todos rirem da cara do Miroku.

"Sangooooo, olha a Rin!!" Choramingou Miroku

* * *

**Carro do Inuyasha**

* * *

"Até agora não acredito que vocês me convenceram a levá-los na minha casa!" Resmunguei irritado. 

"Vocês vírgula, foi você é o Miroku que estavam querendo ir embora desesperadamente." Falou Kagome.

"E, você estava adorando né? Principalmente depois que aquela mulher te cantou..." Ri lembrando da Kagome vindo correndo para trás de mim.

"Cala boca Inuyasha!" Respondeu mal humorada.

BIP BIP (buzina)

Ouvi Miroku buzinar e abri meu vidro.

"Vamos dar uma parada no posto!" Sango falou do banco do passageiro.

"Ok." Falei simplesmente e entrei no tal posto.

"O que viemos fazer aqui?" Kagome perguntou quando viu Miroku, Sango e Rin saírem do carro ao lado.

"Comprar bebida, lógico..." Miroku respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"Ah claro.. Como pude me esquecer que motor 2.0 (o mesmo q idade. Ex: tenho 18 anos: motor 1.8.) é movido a álcool" Kagome falou sarcástica.

"Quem vai comigo?" Olhou para a Sango esperando que se habilitasse a ir com ele.

"Leva o Inuyasha." Sango falou fingindo não ouvir o "EI" que exclamei. "Preciso ter um papo de mulher com a ká!" Falou passando o braço pelos ombros de Kagome.

"Feh..." Gruni indo para a loja de conveniência do posto.

"Kagome, posso fazer um comentário com todo o respeito?" Ouvi Sango perguntando para ela.

"Shiu!" Ouvi Kagome sussurrando.

"Ok, desculpa não falo mais nada." Sango pareceu ofendida.

"Não é nada disso Sango, e que o Inuyasha esta ouvindo." Olhei para o grupinho de meninas espantado por ela ter percebido. "Viu como eu estava certa?" Deu um tchauzinho para mim.

"Ei cara, ta tudo bem?" Miroku perguntou olhando também para as meninas que agora riam.

"Tudo, vamos terminar logo com isso." Falei entrando na loja.

"_Maldita bruxa inteligente..."_

* * *

"Agora você pode fazer seu comentário..." Respondi.quando os garotos entraram na loja. 

"A bunda do seu namorado é gostosa hein..." Falou. Abri minha boca chocada.

"Sango!" Falei chocada. Como alguém poderia falar uma coisa dessas assim.. na lata

"Com todo o respeito." Falou rapidamente pensando que eu estava prestes a ter um ataque de ciúmes.

"É mesmo... e as calças que ele usa ainda valorizam mais ela." Rin falou olhando também para os garotos.

"Oiii... vocês estão falando da bunda do meu namorado." Falei fingindo ciúmes, mas fracassei quando olhei para o Inuyasha e comecei a dar risada. Por ironia do destino, ele se agachou para pegar alguma coisa no chão, nos dando uma visão privilegiada da sua traseira. Se ele por acaso sonhasse sobre o que estávamos conversando, duvido que ele pegasse seja lá o que tivesse caído daquele jeito. "Eh... Olhando por esse ângulo até que ela é gostosinha..." Falei reparando pela primeira vez a bunda dele. Dei risada junto com as meninas.

"E não é só nisso que você saiu ganhando Ká. Você já reparou no volume dele?" Arregalei os olhos quando entendi sobre o que Rin estava falando. Sango teve um ataque de risos.

"Pior que é verdade... O dele parece ser maior que o do Miroku. E olha que o dele é grande.." Falou Sango, todas olhamos para ela. "Eu to falando pelo volume... Credo, vocês são muito maliciosas."

"_Esse mundo está perdido ou eu que sou muito boba..."_

"Kagome conta pra gente." Sango abaixou o tom de voz para que só nos escutássemos. "Ele sabe fazer bem a mágica?" Perguntou me deixando super vermelha só por imaginar o Inuyasha fazendo 'a mágica'. "Não precisa responder, pela sua cara já vi que sabe... Bem que reparei que a sua pele é bastante coradinha." Falou fazendo Rin gargalhar e me fazendo ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"Não é nada disso Sango, eu..." Não pude terminar, por que o Inuyasha e o Miroku estavam voltando com as bebidas. Olhei para o Inuyasha e não consegui segurar a curiosidade de olhar para o tal volume. O que resultou em me fazer ficar mais vermelha do que já estava antes, se é que isso era possível...

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou o Inuyasha me entregando uma latinha de Smirnoff, que abri e virei com tudo.

"Ah-ham" Falei enquanto tentava me afogar com a bebida.

"_Imaginação ruim... Imaginação muito, mas muito ruim!"_

* * *

**Mansão da família Taisho**

* * *

"_Como eu sou pobre..."_

Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar olhando para a luxuosa porta da casa do Inuyasha. O terreno inteiro da minha casa não devia dar nem a metade da casa de três andares dele. Aquele lugar era simplesmente enoooorme.

"Uau" Miroku exclamou o que eu estava pensando. Na garagem estavam estacionados duas pick ups (eu imaginei uma coisa parecida com uma Hilux 4X4 turbo, mas fica pela imaginação de vcs) e dois carros de 'passeio' importados. Aquele lugar era o paraíso para quem gostava de carro, afinal, eu que não gostava estava praticamente babando naqueles carrões.

"Vamos entrar."Inuyasha foi em direção de uma porta e todos seguimos ele. Nem preciso falar o quanto me senti pobre andando pelos aposentos daquela casa não é? Mas mudando de foco, Inuyasha nos guiou até uma sala que parecia ser de estar, com dois sofás e uma mesinha no centro, que serviu de apoio para as inúmeras bebidas que os garotos compraram.

"E agora? O que a gente faz?" Perguntei me sentando ao lado do Inuyasha, Rin se sentou do meu lado e a Sango e o Miroku sentaram-se no outro sofá.

"Bebe." Miroku falou pegando uma latinha de cerveja.

"_Será que eles só pensão em bebida?"_

"Será que a gente pode fazer mais alguma coisa além de beber?" perguntei revirando os olhos.

"Já sei, a gente pode brincar de 'Eu nunca'" Sango propôs com um sorriso nos lábios.

"'Eu nunca'? O que é isso?" Perguntei curiosa. Mas antes que Sango pudesse me responder a porta da sala foi aberta e um homem muito parecido com o Inuyasha, só que mais alto entrou por esta. Rin praticamente babou do meu lado.

"Olá Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha disse sem olhar para a porta.

"O que vocês estão fazendo? Aliais, quem são vocês?" Uma voz calma e fria falou fazendo meus pêlos se arrepiarem.

"Cai fora Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha falou rudemente.

"Que isso Inuyasha, deixa ele participar da brincadeira." Rin se levantou e parou do seu lado "Meu nome é Rin, aqueles são a Sango e o Miroku" Rin falou com um sorriso apontando para eles "Aquela é a namorada do Inuyasha, Kagome" Quando Rin falou isso senti os olhos dele sobre mim.

"Quer dizer que eu tenho uma cunhada e não sou avisado?" Falou com a mesma voz de antes olhando nos meus olhos, estava me sentindo como se tivesse jogado um balde de gelo em cima de mim. O olhar daquele homem era penetrante e aquele rosto impassível estava me dando medo. Quer dizer que ele era o meu 'cunhado'? Nem quero conhecer o resto da família...

"Ham... Olá. Quer brincar também?" Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, só fui perceber que tinha sido uma frase infeliz quando senti o olhar esmagador do Sesshoumaru sobre mim.

"Pif..." Murmurou, fazendo eu me sentir pior, mas logo depois indo até o sofá onde Sango e Miroku estavam se sentando também. Este praticamente subiu em cima da Sango para dar mais espaço entre ele e o youkai

"Explica de uma vez como se brinca para Kagome Sango." Inuyasha falou mal humorado.

**Obs:** Trilha Sonora para essa parte: Free! - Donavan and Jack Johnson.**Puxem, puxem e puxem!!!!!**

" Certo, é tipo assim... Você fala alguma coisa que você tenha feito ou não, mas que queira saber se outra pessoa já fez... Sempre usando o 'Eu nunca' na frente. Se você já fez, então toma um gole da sua bebida, e se você nunca fez não toma. Entendeu?" Ela perguntou jogando latinhas de bebidas para todos. "Eu começo. Eu nunca participei do jogo do eu nunca." Falou sendo acompanhada pelo Miroku, Rin e Inuyasha.

"Agora é a minha vez" Miroku se prenunciou. "Eu nunca vi tubarão transando" ninguém tomou nada.

"Que jogo idiota!" Sesshoumaru falou altivo. "Eu nunca fiz nada de errado" Todos beberam.

(a ordem vai ser: Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha)

"Eu nunca deixei de escutar backstreet boys" Todos tomaram menos Sango.

"Eles fazem muitas músicas legais ainda!" Se defendeu.

"Eu nunca terminei uma borracha" Só eu bebi

"Tinha que ser a nerd da turma..."Miroku tirou uma da minha cara.

"Eu nunca fui jogado de uma janela" Inuyasha bebeu um golão me fazendo ficar vermelha.

* * *

**Alguns 'Eu Nunca...' e latinhas de vodca depois:**

* * *

(é sempre a mesma ordem!) 

"Eu nunca fiquei com mais de uma pessoa em uma noite" Todos menos eu beberam.

"Fala sério Kagome!" Miroku falou indignado "Até parece que você nunca ficou com mais de um!"

"_Eu nunca nem beijei, imagina ficar com mais de um..."_

"É verdade!" Falei sinceramente.

"Nerd..." Falou Miroku se esquivando de uma almofada que joguei. "Eu nunca tomei banho de praia pelado" Só ele tomou.

"Aff. E o pior é que eu vi a cena" Sango falou fazendo todos rirem.

"Eu nunca tive catapora" Menos o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru beberam

"Eu nunca... pediria para ficar com o Sesshoumaru" Rin tomou o resto da latinha num gole só. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela como se só agora tivesse reparado na sua presença e o Inuyasha teve um ataque de risos.

"_Uau isso que é ser direta..."_

"Ham..." Comecei meio sem saber se deveria. "Eu nunca fiquei bêbada em uma festa."

"Não se preocupa Ká, hoje você vai ficar." Miroku deu um sorriso e bebeu sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

"Eu nunca levei um fora." Inuyasha bebeu olhando para mim.

"_Eu nunca dei um fora nele, dei?"_

"Esse jogo ta chato, vou lá fora tomar um ar." Rin se levantou e saiu pela porta que tínhamos entrado há algumas horas atrás.

"Eu nunca..." Sango começou mas parou quando Sesshoumaru levantou e saiu pela mesma porta que Rin.

"Será que..." Iria perguntar se ele iria atrás de Rin, mas o Inuyasha tapou a minha boca.

"Se você falar alguma coisa é ai que ele não vai" Sussurrou ele no meu ouvido.

* * *

**Mais 'Eu Nunca...' e litros de álcool depois:**

* * *

"Eu nunca fiquei bêbada brincando de eu nunca..." Uma Sango alegre tomou junto com um Miroku Semi-bêbado. 

"Eu nunca transei com a Juliana Paes... Mas um dia eu vô!" Miroku começou a rir da própria piada

"Você só pensa em sexo!?" Sango falou brava.

"Eu também penso em você..." Falou fazendo Sango corar. "Fazendo sexo..." Começou a rir de novo.

"Hentai!" Deu um tapa no rosto de Miroku.

* * *

'_**Eu nunca...', bebidas, 'Eu Nunca...', bebidas, 'Eu Nunca...', bebidas:**_

* * *

ROOOOOINC FIUUUUUUUU ROOOOOINC FIUUUUUUU 

Miroku e Sango dormiam abraçados no sofá.

"Será que não é melhor acordar eles?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Feh... Eles não vão acordar de jeito nenhum..." falou abrindo mais uma latinha de vodca. "Eu nunca cantei um travesti achando que era mulher..." Bebeu.

* * *

**Muitos 'Eu Nunca...' e garrafas de bebida alcoólica depois:**

* * *

"Eu nunca fix sexo em banheiro público..." Nenhum dos dois tocou na bebida. 

"Que nojo!" Torci o nariz. "Eu nunca... fiquei sem idéia para fazer a pergunta do 'jogo do eu nunca'." Ambos beberam.

"Eu nunca beijei no primeiro encontro." Inuyasha bebeu o ultimo gole da garrafa enquanto eu observava. "Não acredito! Você não pode ser tão puritana!" Falou indignado.

"Não enche o ssaco!" falei meio alta. "Eu nunca fiquei com a Ki-vaca" Coloquei o dedo indicador no peito dele.

"Você sabe que eu nunca fiquei com aquela megera!" Falou enojado. "Eu nunca sai na porrada com a Kikyou."

* * *

**Um pouco mais de 'Eu Nunca...' e doses de vodca:**

* * *

**Obs:** Apartir daqui a autora narra já que eles estão muito bêbados para fazer isso XD 

"Quer ssaber de uma coisa Inuyassha?" Perguntou Kagome enquanto tentava se levandar. "Eu tô bêbada..." Falou finalmente conseguindo se levantar mas caindo logo depois no colo de Inuyasha.

"Você tá querendo sse aproveitar de mim garota?"

"Tô com ssono..." Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Quer ir pro meu quarrto?"

"Você acha que eu sou mulher de ir pra um quarto de um desconhecido!?"

"Você me conhece!" Exclamou.

"Ah, sse é assim então eu vô." Falou ela tentando se levantar, mas caindo de novo sobre o hanyou.

"Você pesa hein bruxa!" Inuyasha falou levantado com Kagome no colo.

"Eu não pedi pra você me carregar idiota. Me põe no chão!"

"Sshiu!! Quer acordar a casa inteira?" Falou fazendo ela parar de espernear. Inuyasha subiu as escadas, abriu a porta de seu quarto com muita dificuldade e jogou Kagome na enorme cama.

"Uau, seu quarto é enorme!" Exclamou Kagome olhando em volta. "O que diabos você ta fazendo!?" Perguntou espantada quando viu Inuyasha chutando a calça que usava longe

"Não consigo dormir vestido..." Falou tirando a camiseta e jogando perto da calça.

"Eu to bêbada Inuyassha, não cega."

"Por que você ta falando isso? A srta certinha vai me atacar?" Deitou ao lado dela.

"Sabe Inuyassha... Eu nunca deixaria você me beijar." Tomou o resto da latinha que estava em sua mão. Esperou por alguns segundos a resposta dele, quando percebeu que esta não viria olhou para ele e o viu ressoar baixinho. "Sacanagem você dormir bem agora hein..." murmurou virando para o outro lado e dormindo também.

* * *

**Algum tempo depois**

* * *

Todas aquelas lantejolas da blusinha estavam pinicando a pele de Kagome, por esse motivo ela, sem se dar conta do que fazia, tirou-a e jogou em algum canto daquele quarto enorme. Voltando a dormir tranquilamente logo depois.

* * *

**Dia Seguinte**

* * *

"Aie..." Gemi colocando a mão na minha testa, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento e ainda tinha o buyo deitado folgadamente em cima da minha barriga não me deixando respirar direito. 

"_Como o Buyo entrou no meu quarto?"_

"Bom dia lindinho!" Falei fazendo carinho nas orelhas dele.

"Bom dia." Buyo respondeu sonolento.

"_Pera ai, cachorro não fala!"_

Abri meus rapidamente para fechá-los logo depois por causa da luminosidade. Voltei a abri-los, dessa vez devagar, vendo Inuyasha parado na frente do meu rosto confuso.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritamos os dois juntos nos afastando. Minha cabeça parecia que iria rachar depois do grito.

"O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI!?" Perguntamos juntos. "ESSE É MEU QUARTO, IDIOTA!" Respondemos juntos de novo.

"Olhe em volta bruxa, esse quarto é meu!" Inuyasha falou se sentando e colocando a mão na frente dos olhos. "Ai, minha cabeça!"

Olhei em volta e reparei que aquele não era realmente meu quarto, fleches da noite anterior começaram a aparecer e minha ficha finalmente caiu. Olhei para o Inuyasha que agora massageava as têmporas de olhos fechados, mas parei de prestar atenção no rosto quando percebi que o Inuyasha só usava uma cueca boxer. Abaixei meu olhar e vi que estava só com um soutien preto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritei fazendo Inuyasha levantar num pulo e tapar minha boca com a mão.

"Jesus mulher, por que você ta gritando?" Perguntou tirando a mão da minha boca. Respondi acertando o primeiro objeto que minhas mãos alcançaram (uma almofada) na cara dele.

"Cachorro!" Almofadada. "Desgraçado!" Almofadada. "Seu nojento." Almofadada. "Como você tem coragem de fazer isso!?" Almofadada dupla. Iria continuar batendo nele com a almofada, mas fui impedida quando Inuyasha a arrancou da minha mão e me prensou na cama.

"O que eu fiz sua doida!?" Perguntou perto do meu rosto.

"Se aproveitou da situação pra me levar pra cama!" Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando viu meu colo nu, como se só tivesse reparado que eu estava sem blusa agora.

"Não é nada disso que você ta pensado." Falou saindo de cima de mim e ficando de costas.

"E é o que então? Você ta só de cueca!" Me cobri com um travesseiro.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia, mas eu não toquei em você!" Falou ainda de costas.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza!?"

"1° Porque você ta de calça" Abaixei meu olhar e vi que estava mesmo com minha calça. "E 2° bêbados do jeito que nos estávamos não tinha condições de acontecer alguma coisa."

"_Tem lógico o que ele esta dizendo..."_

"Fecha os olhos para eu me vestir." Falei caçando minha blusa com os olhos.

"Sou eu que estou semi-nu e é você quer se vestir primeiro? Fecha você os seus"

Resolvi dar uma colher de chá para ele e fechar meus olhos já que a cueca q ele usava acabava mostrando mais que escondendo, não pude deixar de pensar nos minutos em que esperei ele se vestir, que a Sango estava totalmente certa quando falou do volume dele. Não que eu tenha olhado, mas chamava muita atenção.

"Vou tomar banho, se quiser me espera aqui." Falou mas só abri meus olhos quando ouvi a porta ser fechada.

"_Como se eu tivesse muita escolha. Se eu sair e me perder, é capaz de morrer de fome antes de me encontrassem..."_

Peguei minha blusa e a coloquei. Minha dor de cabeça parecia aumentar com o passar do tempo e a sensação de que o estômago iria mandar de volta tudo o que eu engolisse, não deixava dúvidas que eu estava vivendo a pior ressaca da minha vida. Peguei um travesseiro e cobri meu rosto.

"_Nunca mais brinco de eu nunca..."_

* * *

**30 minutos depois**

* * *

Minha mãe iria me matar! Já eram onze horas da manhã e eu ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Eu to tãão ferrada. 

"Vamos Inuyasha, minha mãe vai ter um troço!" falei batendo o pé no chão.

"A gente toma café da manhã e sai." Falou tranquilamente.

"Você toma café lá em casa. Vamos!"

"Hunf... Espero que você não faça nada verde." Falou pegando dois óculos escuros em uma gaveta, colocou um e me deu o outro. Nem preciso dizer o quanto eu fiquei grata por ele ter me poupado da luz do sol.

* * *

**Casa da família Higurashi**

* * *

Depois de minha mãe dar quinze minutos de sermão em mim e no Inuyasha fomos deixados a sós na cozinha. Minha cabeça depois desse sermão parecia que iria explodir e, pela cara do Inuyasha, a dele também. 

"Minha nossa, achei que ela não iria parar de falar!" Falou fazendo massagem nas têmporas.

"Não reclama. Se ela percebesse que a gente esta de ressaca, iria falar por uma hora inteira, sem parar." Falei escondendo minha cabeça entre os braços.

"Ninguém merece isso..." Falou deitando a cabeça na mesa, mas levantando num pulo quando a campainha tocou. "Puta que pariu..." Xingou enquanto colocava as mãos em cima das orelhas para abafar o som.

"OI KÁ!!!" Minha cunhada gritou toda feliz da porta da cozinha, Inuyasha deu um gemido baixinho, devia ser horrível ter uma enxaqueca tenho uma audição apurada.

"Fala baixo!" Inuyasha pediu ainda com as mãos nas orelhas. Morri de dó dele quando vi seu rosto.

"Oi Hitomi, fala baixo que o Inu está com dor de cabeça." Murmurei para poupar ele.

"Ops... Desculpa." Murmurou baixinho, tanto que eu tinha que ler seus lábios para entender. "Oi, me chamo Hitomi, namorada do Souta. Muito prazer." Estendeu a mão cumprimentando ele. Inuyasha fez uma cara engraçada, como se tivesse impressionado de uma menina tão nova agir como uma adulta.

"Prazer" Apertou a mão dela. "Sou Inuyasha, namorado da sua cunhada."

"Você vai na minha festa Inuyasha?" Perguntou quando o cumprimento acabou.

"Que festa?" Perguntou olhando para mim.

"_Putz esqueci da festa de quinze anos da Hitomi!"_

"Mês que vem é a festa de quinze anos dela." Falei.

"Você vai?" Hitomi perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Ham... Ok... Eu acho." Falou olhando para mim, dei os ombros, um a mais, um a menos achando que ele era meu namorado não iria fazer diferença...

"Que legal! Então eu vou roubar a Kagome de você por algumas horas." Falou agarrando meu braço.

"Como assim, me roubar por algumas horas?" Perguntei confusa.

"A gente vai ver os vestidos e fazer compras, esqueceu?"

"_Sim"_

"Claro que não."

"Então vamos logo!" Me puxou para fora da cozinha.

"_Ficar com ressaca e ser arrastada por horas num shopping para fazer compras, tudo que eu poderia desejar para um sábado..."_

* * *

_**Oie gente! (sorrindo amarelo)**_

_Demorei pacas para postar pq fui meio que por livre e espontânea pressão (com direito a ser quase jogada dentro do carro só com a roupa por estar enrolando para fazer a mala) viajar para o meio do mato, num lugar que o eletrodoméstico mais novo deveria ter no mínimo 20 anos! E qnd voltei na metade de fevereiro n pude escrever pq os mesmos parentes q eu passei o mês, ficaram reclamando do pc ligado de madruga (só consigo escrever de madrugada). Daí só pude voltar a escrever qnd eles foram embora._

_**Conclusão:**__ Fiquei mais de um mês sem nem chegar perto de um pc (tanto q qnd voltei a escrever parecia estar catando milho no teclado...), mas valeu a pena pq eu vou ganhar um potrinho :D_

_Para me redimir pela minha demora, fiz um cap maior. Espero que não tenha sido cansativo. E lógico, q tenha valido a espera e que vcs tenham rido tanto qnto eu nele! _

**Reviews:**

_Quase tive um treco qnd voltei e vi um monte de reviews e pessoas q me adicionaram aos favoritos. Fiquei muitíssimo feliz em saber q vcs estão gostando da fic!_

Kagome Juju Assis – Oi menina! Vou agradecer os dois reviews juntos heheh. Valeu por continuar lendo a fic firme e forte! E pra ser mais exata, foi quase um beijo de verdade, rsrsrsrs. Que bom q vc ta gostando, espero te fazer rir com esse cap tb! ; ) Bjs

sakura-princesa – Atendendo aos seus olhinhos do gato de botas do sherek, aqui esta um novo cap, rsrsrs. Já li sua fic e comentei (a muitos, muitos dias atrás...). Se o ff não mandou me dá um toque, ok? Feliz ano novo para você também! Bjinhos

Kirarinha – Oie! Quem não gosta de carinho, ne? Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap! Não tem muito romance, mas ele ficaram bastante juntos... Bjoos

Jessicalpc – Oi Jéssica! Eu n desisti de ler sua fic n viu, qnd tiver um tempo prometo te mandar um review enorme! E é verdade q eu tentei te mandar 6x a mesma review! O ff estava de chico naquele dia e eu esqueci de mandar mais tarde... O que achou da festa? Espero que você tenha gostado!

Ida-Chan – Que violência menina, huahauhauahuahauhauh. Mas você descreveu bem o q a Kagome queria fazer com o Souta, rsrsrssrs. Espero q vc n esteja querendo matar ele por ter feita a ka derrubar o inu da janela, hehehehe. Bjs

Milady G-chan – Oi Milady! Brigada menina, adorei saber que você ta gostando. E sim, o Inu e mto tonto, rsrsrs. Gostou da parte da festa? Feliz ano novo pra vc tb! bjs

Kathy-chan – Oi Kathy! Demorei mas postei, rsrsrs. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! bjs

Sacerdotisa Higurashi – correção: rolou um quase bj, rsrsrsrs. Q bom q vc ta gostando menina! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Qnd postar sua fic da um toque! bjos

Hanari – To postando quase 2 meses depois do seu pedido, mas antes tarde q nunca, certo? Rsrsrs. Menina sua fic já acabou faz tempo e eu nem passei do cap 7... Prometo ler e te mandar um review qnd tiver tempo! Legal vc ter se identificado com a fic! Espero q tenha gostado do cap. bjos

Lilica-chan – (olhinhos brilhando de emoção) Valeu pela critica lilica! Me deixou mto feliz! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap tb e continue lendo a fic :D bjos

Belinha chan – como sempre os homens são sem noção né? Rsrsrsrs Um ótimo ano novo pra vc tb! Espero q tenha gostado do cap. bjos

Lory Higurashi – Que bom vc n ter desistido .. Qnd eu tiver um tempinho eu dou uma lida, pode demorar mas eu leio, rsrsrs. Bjos

aggie18 – Oi Aggie. (Sorrindo de orelha a orelha) Fiquei muito feliz em saber q vc gostou da fic a ponto de me colocar nos seus favoritos. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap!!! Bjos

Melina Black – Brigada Melina! Demorei mas finalmente postei rsrsrsrs. Espero q tenha gostado. bjos

laura raquel – Valeu laura! Demorei mas postei a continuação, espero q tenha valido a espera rsrs! bjs

Kacau Chocolate – Adorei saber q vc ta gostado! Espero que continue gostando ate o final! Bjs

Vivia – Rsrsrsrs... não vou deixar ela matar eles por enquanto pq preciso dos dois para o próximo cap... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb! Bjos

_Mto obrigada a tudo mundo que leu e um mto obrigada duplo para quem leu e mandou comentário! E um feliz aniversário para a Lilly que fez aninhos! Parabéns menina!!! _

_Um grande bj para todas e até o próximo cap (q espero n demorar tanto para postar)! _

_E por favorzinho (fazendo os olhos do gato de botas), mandem reviews se acharem q mereço..._

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

O Baile e o beijo

**Beijos**

**Izayoi-chan**


	9. Preparativos

**Cap 8 – Preparativos**

**Obs:**Não deixem de ler o recado no fim do cap!

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_blá..blá..blá..."- Pensamentos _

"_blá...blá...blá" – Consciência do personagem_

(blá...blá...blá...) – Explicações

* * *

**Manhã de Sábado - Salão de Beleza Hanako**

* * *

Meninas não paravam de conversar ou dar gritinhos, cabeleireiras andavam para todos os lados com chapinhas, escovas ou secadores, manicures falavam sobre as ultimas fofocas e a mãe de Hitomi parecia que iria ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. A única palavra que consigo pensar para explicar o quadro geral era: CAOS. Caos de som, de bagunça, de cabelos, de vestidos, maquiagens...

E aqui estou eu. Sentada no meio dessa zona, esperando pacientemente que uma, das muitas, manicures contratadas para a festa de Hitomi me atendesse. Se eu por acaso sonhasse que teria que passacordar sete horas da manhã em pleno sábado para fazer as unhas, cabelo e maquiagem, não teria aceitado fazer parte das quinze meninas da festa.

Bocejei pela décima vez pegando uma revista, colocando de volta na pilha depois de folheá-la. Sempre odiei salões de beleza, ficar sentada lendo revistas fúteis, fofocando, e perdendo horas do meu precioso tempo, que poderia ser bem gasto dormindo, com uma coisa que sairia com água. Isso não fazia nem um pouco meu estilo. Como alguém poderia dizer que mulher adora vir para esses salões. Que mulher em sã consciência escolheria passar o dia enfurnada aqui, tendo uma cama macia e quentinha em casa?

Suspirei. Pelo menos não iria sofrer hoje o que sofri há três dias atrás...

* * *

**Quarta-feira (3 dias antes) -** **Salão de Beleza Hanako**

* * *

**Obs:**_Essa parte narra o que toda mulher já passou ou vai passar na vida. Tem algumas insinuações e palavrões, por isso quem se sente ofendido, pode pular essa parte, q n vai fazer falta no resto do cap. Quem não liga, tenha uma boa leitura e espero q dêem muitas risadas, como eu dei escrevendo._

**Obs ²:**_Fiz essa parte voltada para as garotas, por isso os meninos (se é q existe algum lendo essa fic) podem não achar muita graça._

"Vai Ká, você vai ver como vai ficar lindo!" Hitomi falou me puxando para dentro do salão.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia não." Falei com um pouco de receio.

"Você vai adorar o resultado e ainda vai se sentir uns cinco quilos mais leves!" Falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Não acho que pêlo pese tanto."

"E o Inuyasha também vai adorar." Continuou fingindo não me ouvir.

"E eu lá estou preocupada se o Inuyasha vai gostar ou não!? Aliais, o Inuyasha não vai ter que gostar de nada. Ele nunca viu, nem vai ver nada do meu corpo."

"Como assim nunca vai ver? Vocês não são namorados?" Perguntou desconfiada.

"_Eu e minha maldita boca grande." _

"Claro que somos..." Respondi rápido.

"Então não fale que ele nunca vai ver, você não sabe o dia de amanhã..."

"_Acredite amiga, ele __nunca__ vai ver mesmo..."_

"Além do mais, a gente tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios pela beleza." Argumentou, mas o 'Pif...' que exclamei deixou bem claro que não estava afim de sofrer pela beleza, fazendo-a mudar de tática. "E isso também faz parte do pacote de procedimentos estéticos que as meninas que vão dançar na minha festa têm que fazer..."

"Eu ainda não entendi o que isso tem haver. Nós não vamos dançar de biquíni, pra que tudo isso?"

"Para o domingo, você sabe muito bem."

"Mas eu não quero ir, não vai ter ninguém que eu conheço lá." Falei com a voz chorosa.

"Ah Kagome, deixa de ser chata! Vai ser divertido. E seu irmão vai estar lá, os seus amigos também, sem contar o Inuyasha, então pára de frescura." Droga, tinha me esquecido que ela tinha me dado carta branca pra convidar quem eu quisesse...

"Isso vai doer muito Hitomi!" Tentei pela ultima vez me convencê-la a me deixar desistir.

"Vai mesmo. Mas pensa pelo lado positivo, a dor é menor que a do parto." Sorriu me levando até o balcão.

"Você não sabe o quanto isso me consola..." Falei. Não acreditava que a Hitomi me convenceu, por livre e espontânea pressão, a fazer uma depilação intima. Aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando falei que estava pensando em fazer uma? "Vamos logo antes que eu desista."

"Oi" Hitomi chamou a atenção da moça que estava no balcão. "Temos horário marcado com a srta Ayume."

"Só um minuto" A moça saiu do balcão entrando em uma salinha, voltando um tempo depois "Ela já vai atendê-las." Senti um friozinho na espinha quando ela falou isso.

"_Certo, agora não posso mais fugir... Tenho que ser corajosa!"_

Alguns minutos depois apareceu uma moça loira, alta e muito bonita. Cumprimentou Hitomi, que já deveria ser assídua freqüentadora, e a mim.

"Quem vai primeiro?" Perguntou nos mostrando um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Pode ser a Ká" Hitomi apontou para mim.

"Eu?" Perguntei com a voz um tantinho esganiçada demais, Ayume olhou para mim parecendo preocupada. "UHUM (barulhinho dela limpando a garganta)...Claro, não vejo problema nenhum." Tentei recompor a pose. Ayume sorriu e apontou para a porta que a moça do balcão havia entrado para chamá-la. Sem ter muita escolha, segui junto com ela até lá.

"_Coragem Kagome, coragem!"_

"Ei Ká!" Hitomi me chamou quando iria abrir a porta. "Lembre-se você vai ficar cinco quilos mais magra!" Falou sorrindo e levantando os cindo dedos. Forcei um sorriso e fiz um sinal de positivo com o dedão.

"_Sua grandessíssima filha de uma..."_

CLICK

Ayume fechou a porta e seguimos por um longo corredor. De um lado a parede e do outro, várias cortinas brancas. Por trás delas podia ouvir gemidos, gritos e até mesmo conversas. O lugar parecia um cenário saído do filme 'O Albergue'. Já estava começando a sentir um frio na barriga ali mesmo, sem desabotoar nem um botão da calça. Andamos mais alguns metros e chegamos no local onde o ritual, digo, depilação seria realizada: uma maca, cercada de cortinas.

"Vai depilar o quê querida?" Perguntou enquanto colocava papel sobre a maca.

"Virilha." Respondi timidamente.

"Normal ou cavada?"

"_Pêra aí. O que é uma virilha cavada? Deve ser melhor que a normal, se não, seria cavada e normal, certo? Já que era pra sofrer, que pelo menos fosse de uma vez bem feito."  
_  
"Cavada." Falei com uma convicção que não possuía.

"Certo, tira a calça." Deu uns tapinhas na maca e sorriu.

"Mas assim? Sem nem pagar uma bebida antes?" Brinquei tentando me relaxar, enquanto tirava a calça morrendo de vergonha, timidamente, me deitei e fiquei lá estirada de calcinha na maca, Ayume não percebeu, ou fingiu não perceber, minha vergonha. Ela ficou de frente pra uma mesinha, ali estavam os aparelhos de tortura. Vi coisas estranhas: Uma panela, uma máquina de cortar cabelo, uma pinça.

"_Meu Deus, esse lugar era 'O Albergue' mesmo!" _

De repente ela vem com um barbante na mão. Fingi que era natural e sabia o que ela faria com aquilo, mas fiquei surpresa quando ela passou a cordinha pelas laterais da calcinha e a amarrou bem forte.

"Quer bem cavada?" Perguntou.

"Sim."

Ayume arrumou a calcinha, tampando apenas uma fina faixa de_lá._

"Os pêlos estão altos demais. Vou cortar um pouco senão vai doer mais ainda." Falou vindo com uma tesoura na mão.

"Ah, sim, claro."

Claro nada, não entendia porra nenhuma do que ela fazia. Mas não tinha outra escolha alem de confiar. De repente, ela volta da mesinha de tortura com uma espátula melada de um líquido viscoso e quente (ela via pela fumaça)."Pode abrir as pernas."

"Assim?" Perguntei abrindo minhas pernas do jeito que achava certo.

"Não, querida. Que nem borboleta, sabe?" _Não!_ "Dobra os joelhos e depois joga cada perna pra um lado."

"Arreganhada assim?" Perguntei só para ter certeza. Aquilo era ridículo e vergonhoso demais para ser verdade...

Ela riu. E então, passou a primeira camada de cera quente em minha virilha. A sensação não era ruim, poderia dizer até que o quentinho da cera era agradável, mas a sensação mudou radicalmente na hora de puxar.

Foi rápido e fatal. Achei que toda a pele de meu corpo tivesse saído, que apenas minha ossada havia sobrado na maca. Não tive coragem de olhar. Achei que havia sangue jorrando até o teto. Até procurei minha bolsa com os olhos, já cogitando a possibilidade de ligar para o 192 (SAMU). Tudo isso buscando me concentrar em minha expressão, para fingir que era tudo supernatural.

"Tudo bem?" Ayume perguntou quando notou que eu estava roxa. Eu havia prendido a respiração com medo de que doesse mais.

"Tudo ótimo. E você?" Falei debilmente pela falta de oxigênio no cérebro. Ela riu de novo como quem pensa 'que garota estranha'. Mas deve ter aprendido a ser simpática para manter as clientes. O processo medieval de tortura continuou. A cada puxada eu tinha vontade de espancar Ayume e Hitomi. Lembrava também de todas minhas amigas que falavam super bem da depilação e imaginava que era tudo uma grande sacanagem, só para fazer mais garotas inocentes sofrerem. Todas recomendam porque não queriam sofrer sozinhas."Quer que tire dos lábios?" Perguntou voltando para a mesinha e pegando mais cera.

"Não, eu quero só virilha, bigode não."

"Não, querida, os lábios dela aqui ó."

"_Não, não, pára tudo. Depilar os tais grandes lábios? Ah que se dane. Quem está na maca tem que se fuder mesmo."  
_

"Ah, arranca aí. Faz isso valer a pena, por favor."

Não bastasse minha condição deplorável, a depiladora do lado invade o cafofinho em que estávamos.

"Olha, tá ficando linda essa depilação." A mulher falou olhando minha parte intima.

"Menina, mas tá cheio de encravado aqui. Olha de perto." Ela e a mulher chegaram mais perto. Se tivesse sobrado algum pêlinho, ele teria balançado com a respiração das duas. Fechei os olhos e pedi que fosse um pesadelo.

_"Me leva daqui, Deus, eu não mereço tudo isso...". _

Só voltei à terra quando entre uns blábláblás ouvi a palavra pinça.

"Vou dar uma pinçada aqui porque ficaram um pelinhos, tá?" Perguntou já com a pinça na mão.

"_Como se ela fosse me dar muita escolha..."  
_  
"Pode pinçar, tá tudo dormente mesmo, tô sentindo nada." Estava enganada. Senti cada picadinha daquela pinça filha da mãe arrancar os pêlos resistentes da pele já dolorida. E quis matá-la. Mas mal sabia que o motivo para isso ainda estava por vir.

"Vamos ficar de lado agora?"

"Hein?" perguntei assustada.

"Deitar de lado pra fazer a parte cavada."

"_Ai jesus, ainda tem mais?"  
_

"Sabe, to começando a reconsiderar, acho que só vou fazer uma normal mesmo..." Falei assustada com a possibilidade de sentir mais dor, mas Ayumi riu achando que eu estava brincando.

"Atrás dói menos que na frente." Falou tentando me confortar. Suspirei, com certeza era humanamente impossível ter uma dor maior que aquela. Pior que estava não podia ficar, não é? Obedeci à Ayume, deitei de lado, esperando novas ordens. "Segura sua bunda aqui?"

"Que?"

"Essa banda aqui de cima, puxa ela pra afastar da outra banda." Explicou calmamente.

Tive vontade de chorar. Eu não podia ver o que Ayume via. Mas ela estava de cara para ele, o olho que nada vê. Quantos haviam visto, à luz do dia, aquela cena? Nem minha ginecologista...

"_Que situação..."_

Mas de repente fui novamente trazida para a realidade. Senti o aconchego falso da cera quente besuntando meu cubes. Não sabia se ficava com mais medo da puxada ou com vergonha da situação. Sei que ela deve ver mil cús por dia. Aliás, isso até alivia minha situação. Por que ela lembraria justamente do meu entre tantos?

"_Peraí, mas tem pêlo lá?"_

Fui impedida de desfiar o questionamento. Ayume puxou a cera. Num puxão só, ela arrancou qualquer coisa que tivesse ali. Com certeza não havia nem uma preguinha pra contar a história mais. Mordia o travesseiro e grunhia ao mesmo tempo. Sons guturais, xingamentos, preces, tudo junto. Aquela filha da mãe tinha mentido, doía igual!

"Vira agora do outro lado." Falou voltando para a mesinha de tortura de novo.

_"Porra.. por que não arrancou tudo de uma vez?" _

Virei e segurei novamente a bandinha. E então, a situação piora. A bruaca da salinha do lado novamente abre a cortina. "Ay, empresta um chumaço de algodão?" Pediu

Escondi minha cara no travesseiro. Era dor demais, vergonha demais. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Estava me depilando pra quem? Ninguém ia ver o tobinha tão de perto daquele jeito. Só mesmo Ayume. E agora a vizinha inconveniente.

"Terminamos. Pode virar que vou passar maquininha."

"Máquina de quê?!" Perguntei preocupada

"Pra deixar ela com o pêlo baixinho, que nem campo de futebol."

"Dói?" Perguntei como uma criança com medo da injeção.

"Dói nada." Falou com um sorriso.

"Tá, passa essa merda..."

"Baixa a calcinha, por favor."

Foram dois segundos de choque extremo. Como alguém fala isso, assim, na maior naturalidade?? Mas o choque foi substituído por uma total redenção. Ela viu tudo, da perereca ao cubes. O que seria baixar a calcinha? E ela cumpriu a palavra, realmente essa parte não doeu, foi até bem agradável.

"Prontinha. Tá linda! Pode namorar muito agora."

Namorar...namorar... Que se dane o namorado, que eu nem tenho, por sinal. Eu estava com sede de vingança. Queria matar minha cunhada. Queria virar feminista, protestar contra toda essa indústria pornô-ginecológica-estética. Queria fazer passeatas, criar uma lei antidepilação cavada. Morrer peluda. Mas tudo o que fiz foi me sentar e assistir a Hitome se ferrando também.

E como foi bom ver a Hitome sofrendo tanto quanto eu...

**Obs³:**_Essa parte foi inspirada no melhor e-mail q eu li na minha vida. E é uma dramatização, por isso garotas, não tenham medo pq n dói tanto, pelo menos eu acho, E mais o sentimento da primeira vez q é igual, Quem já fez sabe o q eu to falando heheh_

* * *

**De volta para sábado**

* * *

"É a sua vez querida." Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por uma das manicures com um sorriso.

Franzi o cenho. A ultima mulher que me chamou de querida tinha me feito sofrer uma das situações mais desagradáveis da minha vida, não conseguia confiar mais nesses sorrisos e adjetivos carinhosos. Fui até ela receosa e me sentei em uma poltrona. Logo ela pegou minhas mãos e começou o serviço.

"Você vai dançar lindinha?" Perguntou enquanto lixava minhas unhas.

"Huhum." Respondi simplesmente. Não queria ficar conversando, mas também não iria ignorar a manicure, que poderia tirar inúmeros bifes como retaliação...

"Então você vai fazer isso aqui." Falou me mostrando a foto de uma francesinha toda trabalhada.

"As unhas também serão personalizadas?" Perguntei espantada por Hitomi pensar ate nesses detalhes.

"Sim querida, a sra Hayasaka (um nome q copiei do google para a mãe da menina) foi bem especifica quanto a isso."

"Quanta besteira..." Falei alto sem perceber.

"Como?" perguntou a moça com um sorriso, hiper falso, lógico...

"Nada." Apressei-me em dizer.

"_Hoje vai ser um looooongo dia..."_

* * *

"NÃO ACREDITO!!!!"

Fui tirada da minha sesta por um berro de Hitomi, o salão, que antes parecia uma feira, ficou no mais absoluto silencio na expectativa de ouvir o por que do grito.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei ainda meio grogre para a manicure. A moça deu os ombros e continuou a fazer seu serviço. Olhei para a salinha onde estava minha cunhada, pelo barulho que vinha lá de dentro, ela estava se debulhando em lagrimas.

"ISSO NÃO PODIA TER ACONTECIDO!"

"_O que ta acontecendo?"_

Um tempo depois a mãe dela saiu da salinha parecendo que iria ter um treco.

"Tudo bem Sra. Hayasaka?" Fui a primeira a perguntar, pois estava mais próxima da sala.

"Kagome, você pode fazer um grande favor para mim?" Falou rápido vindo até mim. Nem tive tempo de responder, pois ela já estava falando de novo. "Tente acalmar a Hitomi, ok? Eu já volto"

"O que aconte..." Tentei perguntar, mas a mãe de Hitomi já havia ido embora. "Ok então." Falei para o nada.

"_Cara, quanto stress..."_

Sem ter muita escolha, me levantei e fui até a sala reservada para a debutante. Bati na porta e entrei.

"Ei Tomi, tudo bem?" Perguntei vendo minha cunhada com os olhos vermelhos sendo consolada por uma das moças do salão.

"Ai Ká, aconteceu uma desgraça." Falou vindo até mim e me abraçando.

"Calma." Dei tapinhas de consolo nas suas costas. "Me diz cu(nhada), o que aconteceu?" Levei ela para o sofá.

"Meu primo Ká." Falou recomeçando a chorar. Fiquei preocupada, pela cara dela, deveria ter acontecido alguma desgraça com o coitado do primo.

"O que aconteceu amiga?" Perguntei abraçando-a.

"Meu primo, ele mora no Canadá e iria vir pra cá para dançar na minha festa, mas teve uma nevasca e ele..." Começou a soluçar me dando a certeza que o garoto tinha morrido congelado. "Não pode sair de lá." Quase cai da cadeira quando ouvi isso. Todo aquele escândalo só por causa disso?

"Só isso?" me custava crer que todo aquele show era por aquilo.

"Você ainda acha que isso é pouco?" Parou de chorar e me olhou brava.

"_Sim..."_

"Você pode arranjar alguém pra substituir seu primo rapidinho Hitomi." Ignorei sua pergunta e seu olhar assassino.

"Eu não conheço ninguém que tenha o mesmo tamanho e porte físico..."

"Hum... Alguém deve conhecer um garoto com as mesmas características. Eu te ajudo a perguntar. Como ele é?" falei solicita.

"Ele deve ter 1, 80, é forte... AH!" Deu um grito, me fazendo pular do sofá. "Kagome, qual é a altura do Inuyasha?" Perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sei lá.. Talvez um metro e oitenta e tantos, por quê?" Perguntei confusa, mas arregalei os olhos quando a ficha caiu. "Não, não..."

"Sim..."

"Sem chance."

"Por que não? Ele é perfeito!" Pegou minhas mãos. "Por favor!"

"Ele é um mal humorado, alma de velho e chato. Ele nunca vai aceitar Hitomi" Falei tentando por algum juízo na cabeça dela.

"Mas você é exatamente igual e eu te convenci."

"Ok.. Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.." Me levantei.

"Sério ká!" Me puxou 'delicadamente' de volta para o sofá "Você pode convencer ele, afinal, você é a namorada."

"Acredite em mim querida, nem se fosse o papa pedindo, quanto mais eu." Coloquei as mãos dela de volta no seu colo. "Eu tenho telefone dele no meu celular, se você quiser ligar e tentar a sorte..." Me levantei e fui à direção a porta.

"Eu mal conheço o garoto. Você sabe que eu sou cara de pau, mas também não exagera Kagome. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Se conseguir fazer ele dançar na minha festa, você não precisa ir no chácara domingo." Barganhou

"E você fala isso agora? Depois de sofrer na maca daquela sádica? Agora eu vou nem que esteja chovendo. E ainda vou usar um biquíni minúsculo!" Falei decidida.

"Ok então, eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir." Olhei para ela de revesgueio.

"Qualquer coisa mesmo?"

"Sim, qualquer coisa mesmo." Falou com um sorriso enorme.

"Tipo, convencer o Souta a fazer todas as minhas obrigações por uma semana?"

"Sem chance... Ele nunca vai topar." Falou desfazendo o sorriso.

"Você pode convencer ele, afinal, você é a namorada." Imitei a voz dela.

"Certo, eu consigo isso." Falou contrariada. "Você vai falar com o Inuyasha?"

"Vou ver o que posso fazer por você..." Falei saindo da sala.

* * *

"Por..."

"**Não." A voz de Inuyasha me cortou antes que terminasse a frase.**

"Mas você nem me deixou terminar!" Falei indignada.

"**Não preciso ouvir tudo para te dar uma resposta."**

"Será que você não pode deixar de ser mal educado um minuto e me escutar?"

"**Ok, você tem um minuto."**

"Ótimo. Por favor, Inu, a menina ta desesperada!"

"**Terminou?"**

"Basicamente..."

"**N.Ã.O."**

"Mas você nem me deixou terminar de novo!" Fiquei brava

"**Já falei que não precisava ouvir tudo para te responder."**

"Como você pode ser tão insensível?"

"**Sendo..."**

"É serio Inuyasha! Não vai te custar nada, e só uma dança..."

"**Uma dança ridícula vestindo um smoking idiota, na frente de um monte de pessoas que eu não conheço. Muito obrigada, mas eu passo esse mico."**

"Isso não é mico, é uma tradição." Falei as mesmas palavras que Hitomi usou para me convencer. "E nos vamos dançar junto com mais trinta pessoas, ninguém vai reparar em você."

"**Não me importa." Falou irredutível. **

Suspirei. Aquilo era inútil, ele nunca iria aceitar fazer parte da dança, nem poderia culpá-lo, se eu pudesse também não faria. Olhei para Hitomi que me observava cheia de expectativas. Foi ai que um plano maligno ocorreu na minha cabeça. A probabilidade de ele dar errado era muito grande, mas mesmo assim, iria ter mais chances do que tentar convencê-lo.

Fiz um sinal de positivo para minha cunhada, que começou a pular de felicidade. Senti um aperto no coração, se meu plano desse errado, seria o mesmo que tirar um doce da boca de Hitome, mas eu tinha que arriscar, meu descanso merecia! Chamei a atenção dela novamente e fiz sinal de que o Inuyasha queria falar com ela. Mais do que depressa ela estava na minha frente arrancando o telefone da minha mão e falando com ele.

"Muito obrigada Inuyasha! Você não sabe o quanto você me deixou feliz. Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu estava super preocupada blá..blá..blá..." Hitome continuou falando sem parar. Só voltei minha atenção para a conversa quando minha cunhada me abraçou tirando todo o oxigênio de meus pulmões. "Ok, espera um segundo. Beijo, tchau." Se despediu dele entregando o telefone de volta para mim e voltando para a sala pulando. Não pude deixar de sorrir vendo a cena.

"**Sua filha de uma mãe!" Falou bravo logo que coloquei o fone na orelha.**

"É... normalmente é necessário se ter uma para nascer..." Falei tentando não rir.

"**Você não tem noção do quanto eu te odeio garota..."**

"Eu também te amo Inu." Ele ficou mudo por alguns instantes, acho que ele estava pensando numa resposta a altura. Tadinho, tão burrinho...

"**Idiota!"**

"Por que tanta demonstração de carinho a essa hora da manhã?" Fui cara de pau de propósito, já que depois de conviver dois meses com ele, descobri que essa era a forma mais rápida e divertida de irritá-lo.

"**Para com isso Kagome" Avisou.**

"O que eu fiz agora?" Abafei o riso.

"**Você ta tirando uma da minha cara bruxa?"**

"Claro que não."

"**Sua cínica! Deveria ter contado a verdade para a sua amiga e deixado você passar vergonha." Falou bravo.**

"E você só não fez isso porque não conseguiu estragar a felicidade da menina..."

"**Grrr." Deu uma resposta super original provando que eu estava certa.**

"Vai Inu, você viu como ela ficou feliz. Eu sei que lá no fundinho, mas láááá pro fundo mesmo, você é um cara legal que se preocupa com as pessoas. Nem é exigir muito de você.. Só alguns minutinhos do seu precioso tempo."

"**Feh... Seus pés vão se arrepender amargamente por isso." **

"Isso é uma ameaça ou você não sabe dançar?"

"**Considere como quiser." Deu uma risada maléfica.**

"Não brinca Inuyasha, eu vou estar de sandálias. Você sabe que meus pés são sensíveis.." Comecei a sentir medo pelo meus dedinhos.

"**Pensasse nisso antes... Tenho que ir."**

"Ei espere... Hunf, o mau educado desligou na minha cara..."

* * *

**Algumas horas depois**

* * *

"_83... 84... 85... 86... Não, acho que já contei esse..." _

Contava os azulejos do teto tentando passar o tempo. Já estava esperando há duas horas a cabeleireira que colocou um rolo de alumínio na minha cabeça tivesse a boa vontade de vir tirar. Sério, se eu usasse essa quantidade de papel alumínio que eu tinha enrolado no meu cabelo todos os dias, poderia arranjar um emprego de antena humana!

"Qual é a graça de olhar o teto?" Tomei um susto quando ouvi a voz do Inuyasha.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" Perguntei surpresa vendo-o sentado do meu lado.

"É bom te ver também pára-raios humano." Começou a rir. "E eu já estou aqui a pelo menos cinco minutos, você que não percebeu porque deve estar muito ocupada tentando captar mensagens extraterrestres" Começou a gargalhar da própria piada.

"Imbecil! Tudo isso é por sua causa!" Pisei no pé dele, fazendo com que ele parasse de rir.

"O que eu tenho haver com o seu capacete?"

"Por sua causa eu deixei de ser a Mulan para ser a Bela!"

"Era pra eu ter entendido alguma coisa?"

"Você não ficou sabendo que o tema da festa da Hitomi é a disney?" Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Então, nós iremos caracterizados de personagens da disney. Eu iria ser a Mulan, mas você entrou na dança, por isso tive que mudar para Bela que tem um cabelo super chato de fazer."

"Sério? Tudo isso..." Apontou para minha cabeça. "É por minha causa?" Fiz que sim. "Hahahahaha, bem feito!" Começou a gargalhar de novo.

"Idiota" Falei mal humorada.

"Esta brava querida?" Perguntou sarcástico.

"Sarcasmo não combina com você, Inuyasha. É preciso ter inteligência." Tentei dar uma resposta à altura, mas meu estomago fez o favor de estragar tudo!

ROOOOINC...

O ronco foi baixinho, mas graças às malditas orelhas, agora Inuyasha estava com um sorriso enorme. Eu já falei que odeio aquelas orelhas?

"Esta com fome?" Perguntou se fingindo de solicito.

"Hunf..." Virei meu rosto vermelho para que ele não visse. "Não." Falei com toda a dignidade que consegui juntar.

"Sério?" Sorriu tirando uma bolinha branca de um saquinho, que só reparei agora que estava no seu colo, colocando na boca. "Hum." Mastigou vagarosamente.

"_Tomara que seja naftalina em vez de ovinho de amendoim. Tomara que seja naftalina em vez de ovinho de amendoim. Tomara que seja naftalina em vez de ovinho de amendoim..." _

"Eu estava pensando em te oferecer." Falou depois de ter engolido o que mastigava. "Mas já que você não esta com fome..." Colocou quatro bolinhas de uma vez na boca.

"_Filho da mãe! Espero que você engasgue infeliz..."_

"Eu te odeio!" Pensei alto. Não que eu odiasse o Inuyasha de verdade, mas em alguns momentos, como agora, eu passava a odiá-lo. Nem que seja por poucos minutos.

"Mas eu não..." Inuyasha falou baixinho, como se estivesse pensando alto. Olhei para ele como se fosse alguma alucinação maluca causada pela fome e percebi um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

"Você ta bem?" Coloquei a mão na testa dele, medindo a temperatura. "Com febre você não esta... Será que comeu alguma coisa estragada?" Levantei seu lábio para ver a cor da gengiva.

"Tira suas mãos de cima de mim bruxa!" Afastou minha mão. "Qual é o seu maldito problema?" Falou com todo seu jeitinho doce.

"Aí esta o Inuyasha que eu conheço!" Suspirei aliviada por ele e seus olhos terem voltado ao seu habitual.

"Como você é infantil Kagome..." Colocou o saco do salgadinho no meu colo e se levantando, indo falar com Hitomi.

Meu queixo caiu. Inuyasha, o cara mais criança que eu conheço, me chamou de infantil? Quem ele achava que era para falar um absurdo desses? ELE e meu irmão sempre brigavam no vídeo game, ELE sempre faz birra, ELE tem uma gravata de ursinho! Meu, eu ouvi de um cara de vinte anos, que tem uma gravata de ursinho, que eu sou infantil? Gente, tô passada...

Olhei para ele enquanto conversava com minha cunhada. Minha vontade era ir correndo atrás dele, apontar o dedo na sua cara e gritar: "Repete se você é homem!" Mas isso só me faria pagar mico e mostrar que eu tinha ficado mordida com o que ele falou. Não, eu não iria dar esse gostinho para ele, não sou a louca da Kikyou...

"Sabe, eu não envenenei isso ai não. Pode comer." Falou chegando perto de mim novamente. Olhei para o pacote quase cheio de salgadinho e depois para ele.

"Não estou com fome." Menti por orgulho, na verdade eu estava verde de fome.

"Você quem sabe. Se depois você aparecer morta e desnutrida a culpa não vai ser minha."

"Você esta preocupado?" Perguntei chocada.

"Só com os meus ouvidos, afinal, sua mãe iria ficar buzinando na minha orelha, perguntando o por que de eu ter deixado a filhinha dela morrer de fome." Fez uma careta, como se estivesse imaginando a cena. "Vou ver a tal roupa da festa, depois a gente se fala." Foi embora.

Nossa, eu devo estar com muita fome, porque a única explicação que consigo achar para essa mudança de personalidade é que estou tendo uma alucinação. Sei lidar com um Inuyasha criança, egocêntrico, prepotente e estúpido, não com esse Inuyasha maduro, generoso e gentil.

"_Ai ai ai ai ai... Espero que ele volte ao normal até a hora da festa, se não vou acabar tendo problemas..."_

* * *

**Oie Pessoal! (se escondendo das leitoras furiosas que esperavam um beijo para esse cap)**

_Eu sei que o nome do cap era pra ser 'O baile e o beijo', mas tive uns propleminhas e não consegui terminar o cap até hoje... E como minhas aulas vão começar segunda-feira, não vou ter tempo de escrever. Por isso resolvi postar o começo do cap (pois é, isso é só o comecinho...) para não deixar vcs na expectativa por meses. A fic não esta em hiatus e eu não vou desistir dela! É só um período indefinido de tempo que vou passar sem escrever. Espero que vocês tenham paciência com essa pobre pré-vestibulanda e adicionem (se quiserem e forem cadastrados no fanfiction, lógico.) a fic no __Story Alert list__ de vocês para saber quando eu postar de novo!_

_Quem quiser manter contato pode me add no msn (tamires [anderline chorense [arroba hot...) e no orkut (link na parte de homepage do profile.)_

**Reviews:**

Hanari – Oie! A graça da brincadeira esta em ficar bêbado e acabar soltando mais verdades cabeludas, hehehehehe. Mas eu n recomendo pra ninguém esse jogo, pq o final e sempre o mesmo: vc acorda do lado da privada com amnésia, hauhauhau. Q bom q vc gostou do cap. Espero que continue firme e forte lendo a fic! Bjos

thamalfoy** – **Oi Tha! Já ouvi falar desse filme sim, mas n vi ele. Já tenho um projeto na minha cabeça, mas não tenho certeza de nada ainda, se for fazer outra fic, ela só vai sair no papel qnd eu terminar desventuras. E isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, então não vou dar certeza nenhuma de um projeto futuro, mas foi uma boa idéia! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, fiquei mto feliz!!! Bjos

cris – Vou matar a sua curiosidade no próximo cap, prometo! Realmente sua frase e verdadeira, tem cada historia de bêbado engraçada, rsrsrs. Adorei saber q vc gostou do cap, e espero q vc tenha gostado desse tb, mesmo ele sendo um simples tapa buraco, rsrs Bjos

Danii chan – Bem vinda a minha lista de reviews rsrsrs. Vou repetir o mesmo q escrevi pra Cris: Vou matar a sua curiosidade no próximo cap, prometo! Espero q essa tenha sido a 1º de muitas. Bjos

sakura-princesa – Oi Sakura e sua consciência rsrs. Como eu tenho um coração mole atendi ao seu "por favor q parece de uma criança de dois anos" e postei um chorinho de cap, rsrsrs. Espero q tenha gostado dele! Bjos

Ida-Chan – Oie! Queria sair daquele clichê da Rin ser a santinha, pelo jeito deu certo rsrsrs. Vc n imagina o qnt eu ri escrevendo o cap passado, parecia uma loca na frente do pc... Gostei de saber q vc tb se divertiu, afinal é pra isso q eu escrevo! hehehe Espero q vc tb tenha dando umas boas risadas nesse cap tb. Bjos

Kagome Juju Assis – Não sabia q existia assim, pra mim o da bebida era o tradicional rsrsrs. Q bom q vc ta gostando menina! E eles vão ficar mais bonitinhos ainda no baile, rsrsrs Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

Maiyu. a Chapeleira – Heheheheeh realmente, a vida e mto má com nós mulheres... A gente deveria ter bem mais q um dia por agüentar dois homens lindos se beijando e ter q se depilar hauhauhauahauh, aliais, se formos contar com a depilação a gente já merece 300 dias rsrs. Nem deu merda o final vai... Eu deixei eles mó comportadinhos... Bjos

Sacerdotisa – Nunca! Eu posso demorar meses, mas pode ter certeza q nunca vou desistir da fic. Pode ficar tranqüila! Rsrsrs q bom q vc gostou da conversa delas, isso me inspira a ser cada vez hentai, heheheheheeh. Bjos

Lory Higurashi – Sério? Que legal! Eu tb ri mto escrevendo ele (pois é, eu dou risada com as minhas próprias piadas rsrsrs) Espero q vc tenha rido um pouquinho nesse cap tb! Bjos

Lilly Angel88 – Oi Lily! N falei q terminava o cap ainda hj? Rsrs Q bom q vc deu tanta risada no cap passado. A parte q eu falei q vc iria rir nesse cap é a da depilação, gostou? Sobre os seus Ps , 1º - meus parentes n me afastaram do pc, o problema é q lá n tinha tecnologia próxima de um pc, o aparelho mais novo tinha 15 anos e era uma televisão! Vc viu as fotos no orkut, era vida rural mesmoooo. Rsrs. 2º - Não precisa agradecer nd n, é só vc lembrar do meu q ta tudo certo, hauhauahuahau. 3º - Continuei! Hehehe Bjos

Acdy-chan– Oie! Continuei rsrs. Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos

_Bom gente, vou me despedindo por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do cap e continuem acompanhando no futuro! Muito obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram mensagem! _

_E não deixem de mandar reviews, afinal, eu vou precisar de incentivo para escrever! (Torcendo para que alguém atenda a esse apelo desesperado de uma humilde autora...)_

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

O Baile e o beijo

**Beijos**

**Izayoi-chan**


	10. O Baile e o Beijo

**Cap 9 – O Baile e o Beijo**

**Legenda:**

"Blá...blá..blá.." - Fala dos personagens

"_blá..blá..blá..."- Pensamentos _

"_blá...blá...blá" – Consciência do personagem_

(blá...blá...blá...) – Explicações

**Lembrete:** (Uma colinha para ajudar a memória de vcs depois de tanto tempo, rsrs)

Hitomi - C_unhada da Kagome_

**Música do cap:** Jon McLaughlin -So Close (Vale a pena puxar)

* * *

**Cap 9 – O Baile e o Beijo**

Já eram dez e meia da noite e eu estava sentada sozinha no jardim daquele enorme buffet onde acontecia a festa de Hitomi. Lógico que sozinha era só um modo de falar, porque aquele lugar estava cheio de pessoas que não conhecia. Suspirei, era sempre a mesma história. Toda festa que ia acabava ficando de escanteio por não agüentar a felicidade dos casaizinhos de comercial de margarina.

Sinceramente eu os odeio!

E para a minha infelicidade, essa festa parecia particularmente cheia de casais desse tipo, começando pelo meu irmão e a Hitomi que eram a personificação de um reclame da Doriana (Infelizmente a autora n recebeu nenhum cachê pela propaganda...). Sempre com sorrisos enormes, demonstrações pública de afeto e declarações.

Não que eu fosse uma mal amada que odiava ver outras pessoas felizes com quem amavam, longe disso, mas o problema era que esse excesso de felicidade dos outros me lembrava o quanto a minha vida era patética e sem graça.

Mas não era só por isso que tinha me exilado no jardim, tinha outro motivo. Um motivo de mais ou menos um metro e oitenta, cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, que atendia pelo nome de Inuyasha. Minha cabeça não conseguia deixar de me lembrar do nosso encontro no salão de beleza. O que será que aconteceu com ele? Parecia tão... estranho. Será que aquele brilho estranho que vi significava alguma coisa? Não definitivamente não e era melhor minha cabeça parar de desviar para pensamentos tão bizarros, ficar sozinha não estava me fazendo nenhum bem era melhor eu voltar para o salão. Melhor enfrentar os casaizinhos de comercial de margarina do que lidar com esses pensamentos bizarros.

Fiquei zanzando um pouco entre os pares melados começando a sentir enjôos, eu precisava era de uma boa dose de bebida, talvez se eu bebesse um pouco esse baile ficasse um tantinho mais suportável. Andei e andei mais nada de achar alguma coisa que servisse de anestésico nem mesmo um pochezinho batizado! Talvez se eu falasse com o garçom ele arranjasse algo mais forte que refrigerante. Já estava muito bem indo em direção de um quando...

PLOFT

"Aie..." Gemi quicando contra a parede com o impacto da minha pessoa com uma jamanta desgovernada.

"Não olha por onde anda não?" Ouvi Inuyasha reclamar, como sempre sendo _muito_ educado.

"Foi você que me atropelou estúp... Nossa...." Exclamei antes que pudesse controlar, Inuyasha estava lindo usava um casaco azul marinho com detalhes bordados em dourado, um colete dourado, calças pretas e uma blusa branca. (Será que deu pra reparar que essa é a roupa da fera?)

"O que foi? Se machucou?" Se aproximou parecendo... preocupado?

"Não" Fui para trás tentando colocar uma distancia segura entre nós, mas a parede impossibilitou minha fuga. Nem preciso dizer o que senti tendo o Inuyasha muito perto né?! Vamos dizer que o fato do ar estar faltando nos meus pulmões não era um mero acaso.

"O que foi?" Parou na minha frente analisando meu rosto. Fiquei vermelha quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, mais uma vez seus olhos continham o mesmo brilho de hoje cedo, ou eu achei que fosse porque com a mesma velocidade que apareceu, foi embora.

"Ham?" Falei meio abobada.

"Você esta me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto." Falou olhando para meu rosto. Senti que seus olhos eram capazes de ler a minha mente.

"Deixa de besteira Inu." Desviei meu olhar do dele. Por que eu estava me sentindo tão estranha? E por que essa sensação de que o tempo parou? Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo comigo?

"Você ta querendo me pedir alguma coisa?" Perguntou me deixando mais confusa ainda.

"Não."

"Então por que me chamou de Inu?" Franziu o cenho.

"Eu chamei?" Falei confusa (Se não deu pra perceber a Kagome só chama ele de Inu quando quer alguma coisa) Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Kagome você bebeu?" Lembra daquelas sensações estranhas que eu falei agora a pouco? Esquece. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido simplesmente sumiu depois dessa frase. E o mais estranho é que eu fiquei desapontada, mas eu não tenho a mínima idéia do por que. Provavelmente culpa daqueles malditos olhinhos brilhantes imaginários....

Tinha decidido, imaginação ou não, o que eu tinha que fazer era me afastar dele por via das duvidas. Mas a vida não é justa e a minha, claro, menos ainda. Pois segundos depois da minha decisão mais que sensata eu ouvi a mãe de Hitomi anunciar a dança dos casais. Que ótimo!

Bufei, Inuyasha me olhou com uma cara engraçada. Será que ele ainda pensava em se vingar de mim através dos meus lindos pezinhos? Talvez se eu tivesse muita sorte ele tivesse se esquecido dessa história, então era melhor nem comentar.

Vi Hitomi e Souta abrirem a dança e tinha que admitir que eles formavam um belo casal, ficaram quase um minuto dançando sozinhos até os outros casais começarem a entrar, cheguei a sentir um frio no estomago quando chegou na nossa vez, a mão do Inuyasha se entrelaçou na minha fazendo o frio aumentar ainda mais.

Me surpreendi quando comecei a quase deslizar pelo salão com o Inuyasha, além dele não ter cumprido a promessa estava se mostrando um grande dançarino enquanto eu só sabia olhar para os nossos passos ao som dos primeiros acordes da valsa, estava sem coragem de encará-lo.

_**You're in my arms**_

(Você está em meus braços)

"Vai ficar aí vigiando os seus pés o tempo todo?" ouvi a voz de Inuyasha quase sussurrada devido a nossa proximidade, mas ainda assim não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos "Para de ser tão paranóica eu não vou pisar nos seus pés" falou rindo um pouco e me obrigando a olhar nos seus olhos para provar o contrário.

_**And all the world is gone**_

(E o mundo todo se foi)

E foi um grande erro porque no momento em que meus olhos encaram os âmbares do Inuyasha eu vi de novo o brilho nos olhos dele e dessa vez ele não desapareceu pelo contrario pareceu se tornar ainda mais intenso do que antes. Talvez não fosse imaginação ou os olhos dele apenas estivesse refletindo o brilho que eu sabia que existia agora nos meus enquanto fitavam os dele.

De repente parecia que eu estava em uma realidade paralela onde só existiam, eu e o Inuyasha dançando ao som daquela musica. E isso estranhamente era umas das coisas mais especiais que já havia acontecido na minha vida.

_**The music playing on for only two**_

(A música toca somente para dois)

_**So close, together**_

(Tão perto, juntos)

Vi minha vida passando diante dos âmbares, todas as minhas decepções, desilusões, angustias, carências e medos; a minha solidão... Sentido os braços do Inuyasha presos a minha cintura percebi que talvez não estivesse, mas tão sozinha quanto imaginava. Apertei mais meus braços na nuca dele sentindo que pelo menos naquele momento só isso era importante.

_**And when I'm with you**_

(E quando estou com você)

_**So close to feeling alive**_

(Tão perto que me sinto vivo)

Me permiti sonhar como a muito tempo não fazia. Deixei minha imaginação aflorar. Afinal, pelo menos por hoje, eu estava num conto de fadas dançando com meu príncipe encantado! Mesmo que só por alguns minutos tudo o que aparentávamos ser para o mundo não era uma farsa e que éramos de verdade namorados. Pessoas diferentes, de mundos diferentes, com gostos e opiniões diferentes, mais que naquela hora dançavam juntas compartilhando o mesmo momento, perto uma da outra, muito perto.

_**A life goes by**_

(A vida passa)

Não conseguia parar de pensar em como os meus dias eram indiferentes antes de conhecê-lo. Como se existisse duas fases da minha vida: Uma pré Inuyasha e outra pós. Será que eu conseguiria voltar a esses dias sem sentir saudades? Provavelmente não. Já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele...

Ele se aproximou mais de mim colando nossos corpos. Tudo parecia um sonho antigo, como aqueles que temos quando ainda somos inocentes demais, aqueles que se perdem com o tempo junto com a ingenuidade.

_**Romantic dreams must die**_

(Sonhos românticos irão morrer)

_**So I bid mine goodbye **_

(Então eu dou adeus a eles)

_**And never knew**_

(E nunca soube)

Ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção e eu já conseguia sentir seu hálito enquanto a outra mão cuidava de segurar a minha nuca encostamos nossos narizes e eu já quase podia sentir os lábios de Inuyasha nos meus, quando ouvimos a melodia da música acabar e uma ovação de palmas. Como se isso nos fizesse despertar, nos separamos rapidamente.

_**So close was waiting,**_

(Tão perto estive esperando,)

_**waiting here with you**_

(esperando estar aqui com você)

Só agora havia percebido que eu e Inuyasha estávamos no meio da pista de dança com várias pessoais ao nosso redor parados nos observando, e foi inevitável corar muito com isso. Mas logo todos já dançavam ao som de outra musica mais agitada. Nos afastamos da pista de dança encontrando em seguida Hitomi e Souta que se aproximavam. Não sei se agradecia ou ficava desesperada com a presença deles, só sei que era o motivo perfeito para evitar qualquer tipo de conversa com Inuyasha.

_**And now forever I know**_

(E agora para sempre eu saberei)

"Vocês chamaram muita atenção!" Foi a primeira coisa que Hitomi disse.

"Desculpe" Pedi um pouco sem graça.

"Tudo bem, afinal vocês foram um dos casais mais animados da pista" Ela falou rindo, me fazendo corar bastante. Souta bufou ao seu lado como se estivesse muito bravo.

"He, he," Ri sem graça tentando disfarçar meu rubor e desconforto.

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de ponche" Inuyasha disse parecendo tão desconfortável quanto eu.

"Tudo bem" Disse sem ao menos ser ouvida, já que o sempre educado do Inuyasha saiu antes que eu conseguisse falar. Meu irmão aproveitou a deixa e saiu também, ficando apenas eu e Hitomi.

"Mas vocês fazem mesmo um casal muito bonito!" Ela falou parecendo animada, dei mais um sorriso amarelo. Ela só podia tá brincando.

"E então... a festa tá muito bonita." Nossa! Às vezes a minha criatividade me espanta!

Hitomi e eu ficamos conversando por mais meia-hora e nem sinal de Inuyasha uma parte de mim ficou muito grata por isso mais a outra...

Suspirei, só pra aumentar a minha tortura as amigas da Hitomi apareceram e tornaram o papo ainda mais _divertido_. Depois de mais vinte minutos daquilo eu não agüentei mais e sai de fininho sem ser percebida.

E lá estávamos nós: eu e a varanda de novo! Nossa que interessante! Pelo menos estava sozinha sem Inuyasha ou as amigas fanáticas por maquiagem de Hitomi. O lado ruim é que sem ninguém pra conversar eu começava a pensar, algo simplesmente não recomendável para o momento. Mas onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei tanta asneira enquanto estava dançando com o Inuyasha? Balancei a cabeça, evitando que a imagem daqueles olhos voltasse a minha mente e conseguisse me desconcertar de novo. Com certeza tinha alguma coisa no ponche! É, era isso e misturado com àquela musica deve ter tido algum efeito alucinógeno sobre mim. Foi isso!

_**All that I want **_

(Tudo o que eu preciso)

"_A quem você quer enganar?"_

"_Ninguém, é uma explicação TOTALMENTE lógica!"_

"_Lógica é? Vai, confessa que você não conseguiu resistir àqueles olhinhos brilhando! Confessa!"_

"_NÃO EXISTIA NENHUM OLHINHOS BRILHANTES! AQUILO FOI ALUCINAÇÃO POR FOME (vide final do cap anterior) E PONCHE BATIZADO!"_

" _Hum, não vai me dizer que não estava rolando o maior clima entre você e o Inuyasha?"_

"_Claro e gnomos também existem..."_ Comecei a rir com meu pensamento. Era besteira pensar aquilo, era obvio que era minha imaginação. Inuyasha, 'olhinhos brilhantes' e eu não combinavam, chega até a ser ridículo colocar os três na mesma frase...

"Pensando em mim?" Dei um pulo quando ouvi a voz do Inuyasha ao meu lado. Como ele tinha adivinhado? Será que eu pensei alto?

_**I to hold you**_

(É te abraçar)

_**So close**_

(Bem perto)

"Ham?" Dei a resposta mais inteligente que consegui elaborar no momento. Ver o Inuyasha de novo vestindo a roupa da fera com o cabelo preso em um rabo frouxo era demais para meu cérebro processar.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**_

(Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz)

_**Almost believing this one's not pretend**_

(Quase acreditando que isso não é um faz-de-conta)

"Esquece." Deu um sorriso. Caraca, como ele estava lindo! "O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?" Perguntou sentando-se do meu lado.

"_Pensando em você"_

"Nada" Disse fazendo pouco caso, fingindo que a presença dele não me abalava.

_**Now you're beside me **_

(Agora você está ao meu lado)

"Estamos falantes hoje, hein." Falou rindo, senti um arrepio quando ouvi sua risada.

Parecia tão...

"Estamos felizes hoje hein." Imitei a voz dele.

"Não é felicidade, é nervoso."

_**A**__**nd look how far we've come**_

(e olhe o quão longe nós chegamos)

"Nervoso, por quê?" Perguntei confusa, afinal o que faria Inuyasha ficar nervoso?

_**So far we are so close**_

(Tão longe estamos de ficar tão perto)

Senti ele delicadamente ajeitar uma mexa que caiu do meu cabelo para trás da orelha, subitamente o banco em que nós estávamos pareceu pequeno demais e tivemos que nos aproximar.

_**How could I face the faceless days**_

(Como eu poderia encarar os dias sem rosto,)

_**If I should lose you now?**_

(Se eu te perdesse agora?)

Tinha se passado muito pouco tempo pra que eu me recuperasse dos efeitos que aquele olhar tinha causado em mim e já me deparava novamente com os olhos do Inuyasha brilhando como nunca. Como eles poderiam brilhar tanto? Não consegui resisti e acabei me perdendo neles novamente, logo também sentindo os braços dele em torno da minha cintura.

_**We're so close**_

(Nós estamos tão perto)

"Por sua causa" Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca muito perto dos meus lábios, me deixando tonta com sua colônia e fazendo meu coração bater descontrolado. Era uma sensação muito boa os nossos narizes batendo levemente enquanto meu coração seguia num ritmo acelerado. Tão perto como ninguém havia chegado, tão perto como eu nunca havia permitido ninguém chegar. Eu estive tão sozinha e ele chegou e mudou tudo.

_**To reaching that famous happy end**_

(De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz)

Senti seus lábios se encostarem nos meus num beijo terno e quase desesperado como se eu fosse fugir ou simplesmente evaporar nos braços dele que se tornaram mais apertados. Era só um selinho como se ele sentisse medo de aprofundar o beijo, mas quando eu ia dar permissão para aprofundar o beijo ele se separou dos meus lábios e começou a trilhar beijos sobre meu rosto, e a sensação de estar exatamente no lugar certo não conseguia abandonar meu coração.

_**And almost believing this one's not pretend**_

(Quase acreditando que esse não é faz-de-conta)

Nos separamos um pouco nos encarando e ouvindo o som dos fogos de artifício atingirem ao céu escuro, mas nem aquilo pareceu o suficiente pra que desviássemos a atenção um do outro, seus olhos ofuscando o brilho dos fogos de artifício pareciam capazes de iluminar muito mais que a noite, eles pareciam capazes de me iluminar por dentro.

_**Let's go on dreaming though we know we are**_

(Vamos continuar sonhando embora nós saibamos que estamos)

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada para que ele voltasse a se aproximar de mim, talvez meu olhar tenha sido suficiente pra fazê-lo entender... Aproximei meu rosto do dele, mas foi ele que uniu nossos lábios novamente e agora sem medo ou reservas aprofundou o beijo, deixei ele me guiar para um novo mundo que se abria pra mim e era como se eu sempre tivesse esperado por esse momento com ele, só com ele e nenhum outro e eu me sentia tão feliz por isso, apesar de não dever eu o amava e agora eu sabia disso. O amava como nunca havia amado ninguém.

_**So close**_

(Tão perto)

Nossas línguas brincavam numa dança suave e terna enquanto minhas mãos baguçavam os cabelos dele e ele acariciava meu pescoço fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar com seu toque. Nos separamos a contra gosto poucos segundos depois por falta de ar e ele encostou sua testa na minha fazendo com que nos encarássemos e eu podia ver um misto de surpresa e felicidade nos olhos dele e não foi preciso mais que isso pra que eu me sentisse completa e correspondida.

_**So close**_

(Tão perto)

"Pronto! Você está Linda querida!" Uma voz abafada estragou o encanto do momento. Inuyasha sorriu e sumiu no estante seguinte, fiquei ainda uns segundos com os braços erguidos, como se estivesse abraçando um fantasma. Quando os abaixei senti o mundo ao meu redor começar a girar formando um borrão bem claro....

_**And still so far**_

(E ainda assim, tão longe)

* * *

_Oiiiiie Gente..._

_Antes q vcs me acertem com tomates, ou pior, paralelepípedos, vcs devem xingar a K-Tute pq foi ela q me persuadiu a colocar o cap do jeito q estava. Huahuahauhauah. Zuera, a pobre coitada nem tinha lido o cap, provavelmente se estivesse lido ela me faria voltar pra cadeira e terminar o cap decentemente.. rsrs_

_Mas voltando ao assunto.. Demorei pacas né? Me descupem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem... Tenho uma explicação totalmente plausível para a minha demora... Todas sabem q eu estava fazendo cursinho e estudando q nem uma louca pra entrar numa facul, certo? Pois é gente, infelizmente todo o meu esforço foi em vão e eu n passe no vestibular por 2 (DOIS!) pontos.. Nem preciso falar o qnto foi broxante e o qnto eu fiquei desanimada né? Essa é uma das justificativas, mas n foi por isso q eu demorei mtos meses pra atualizar a fic.._

_Foi por uma pura e total FALTA DE CRIATIVIDADE! Pois e minha gente, eu passei por vários meses de abstinência criativa... _

_Mas n se desesperem queridas (perdão aos eventuais meninos q possam estar lendo a fic...), n vou deixar vcs meses na curiosidade sobre a tão esperada festa. Já estou com umas pags prontas, mas ainda n tenho previsão de qndo vá terminar, pq já começou novamente a rotina de cursinho, estudo e dormir..._

_E antes q vcs tentem fazer uma emboscada pra minha pessoa no metro ou pelas ruas de SP pensem q se eu morrer ou for danificada de alguma forma vcs n leram o primeiro bj deles... rsrs _

_Eu sei, sou mto má... rsrs_

_Mas ate q esse cap foi fofo né? Tenho um agradecimento super especial para a Lilly Angel por ter ajudado em grande parte (pra n dizer todo) o cap e por fazer um cap dedicado a minha pessoa! Esse cap e dedicado a vc e a K-Tute! Mesmo não as conhecendo, já estão dentro do meu coração e são minhas amigas. Adoro mto vcs meninas!! _

_Agora só me resta responder os reviews de vcs. Aliais, foi graças as reviews de vcs q n desisti da fic, por isso n deixem nunca de mandar reviews. NUNCA!!_

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

Kagome Juh – Oi! Td bem? Demorei mais do q vc esperava? rs.. realmente a primeira depilação e um momento mto traumático na nossa vida, hauhauahuah Espero q tenha gostado do bj desse cap e deste cap, lógico, RS bjos

Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120 – Que isso moça, e um momento traumatizante, mas depois acostuma, um dia ou outro da sua vida vc vai ter q fazer, é melhor antes q os pêlos ficam mais ralos mais cedo rsrsrs. Espero q tenha gostado do cap. Bjos

Sylvana Melo – Não parece, mas a depilação cavada é uma mão na roda, rsrs 1000x mais fácil na mestruação.. huahauahuahau Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

Sacerdotisa – Pois e, eu coloquei o lembrete por lembrar q vcs poderia ter esquecido quem ela era. Huahauahu Espero q tenha dado umas risadas nesse cap Tb! Bjos

Sophie-sama – Nossa.. fiquei com medo agora.. Sorte q vc n cumpriu sua promessa rsrs. Espero q tenha gostado Tb do cap! Demorei mas postei rsrs Bjos

Hanari – E ai, gostou do cap?? Esta querendo me matar? Rsrs Acho q provavelmente sim... Mas fala sério, foi um cap mó fofo né? rsrs Espero q tenha gostado e n desista de ler! hauha Bjos

Jessicalpc - Q bom vc ter gostado tanto do cap anterior! Esse n foi tão engraçado mas foi bastante fofo n? rsrs Espero q vc tenha gostado deste! Bjos

Melina Black – Concordo com vc, a primeira depilação de virilia é um momento traumatizante na vida de qualquer mulher.. hauhauahu, o Inu desse cap estava um sonho né? rsrs Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

Maiyu. a Chapeleira – Hauhauhau, se ate a sua vó acha de velho a situação ta preta.. hauhauahuahau. Eu Tb n sou mto adepta a salões, eu participo da mesma opinião da Kagome, mas uma vez na vida e outra na morte e bom ir... Mas morro de tédiooooooooooo mesmo assim... rsrs Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos

Lory Higurashi – Hauhauahua, besteira moça, uma hr ou outra vc vai ter q fazer, qnto antes melhor (eu n entro na categoria de amigas falsas q querem fazer vc se depilar, huahauha), mas ficar sem pêlo e uma super mão na roda na mestruação rsrs. Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

Lunoca – Em mim Tb n doeu mto n.. Foi mais ficar semi nua na frente da mulher descoinhecida q me traumatizou.. Mas eu deixei claro q ela seria minha primeira e pra ser delicada pq eu era virgem, huahauhauah.. Como eu falo merda.. rsrsrs Mas a verdade e q depois dela eu passei a ter menos vergonha de tirar a calça na frente dos outros, hauhauahauhauahau. Espero q tenha gostado do cap e q ele tenha valido a espera! Bjos

Myuki-chan in Wonderland – Acho q agora vc já deve ter até terminado a fic.. hauhauah Demorei mas finalmente postei hein, rsrs Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos

Lore Yuki – Oi! Fiquei feliz por vc estar gostando da minha fic! Não fica com medo n moça, essa e uma fase q todas (infelizmente) temos q passar, por mais dolorido q seja a depilação e uma mão na roda na higiene... huahuahauahuah Espero q tenha gostado desse cap, ele é pequenininho mas foi difícil de nascer rsrs. Bjos

Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann – Demorei mas postei vai, rsrs Gostou do cap? Espero q sim, e esse é só um chorinho do q esta por vir na festa.. Planejo um cap enorme... huahauhauah Espero q vc n desista da fic! Bjos

..s2 – Oie! Demorei mas postei, rsrsrs Espero q tenho gostado do cap!bjos

belle kagome-chan – Brigado pelos toques, eu usei eles viu! Será q vc ainda vai acompanhar a fic depois da minha demora!?Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb! E vou tentar n demorar tanto no próximo! Bjos

Safyra – Mulher, vc pode n acreditar, mas pra mim dói mais tirar a sobrancelha q lá.. mas isso já bastante pessoal... E dizem q o buço e o lugar q mais dói, agradeço por este ser um dos poucos lugares q n preciso tirar pêlo rsrs.. Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

K-Dani – Q legal! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb e n tenha desistido de ler por causa da demora rsrsrs Bjos

naninhachan – Q bom q esta gostando! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb! Bjos

Pinipom – Ebaa!! Adoro leitoras novas, rsrs Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb e n tenha desistido de ler a fic pela demora! Rsrsrs Bjos

anna-chan – Esse cap nem foi tão grande qnto os outros mas espero q tenha gostado mesmo assim, rsrsrs Bjos

K-tute – Oi amigaaaa! Nem tenho o q falar pra vc, já disse tudo ao vivo ou lá em cima! Brigada pelo apoio!! Bjos

Mitsuki-Nekinha – Hauhauahuahau, incrível como vc me retratou bem... huahauahau Demorei mas postei Mitsuki, espero q vc n tenha desistido de ler pela demora rsrs. E ai? Gostou do cap?? Bjos

Lohan.y – Demorei mas postei hein.. rsrs Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos

Tamii – Rsrsrs Depois de vários meses vem a resposta do seu review.. hauhauha pensa q fazer uma chantagem pra um desconhecido tras mais problemas q entrar na facul, hauhau. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb! Bjos

Pelirroja16 – Olha! Minha fic ta tendo audiência internacional, to me sentindo importante agora! Rsrsrs. Valeu por ler minha fic! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjos

_Pode não parecer gente, mas eu me sentia super mal por n conseguir terminar o cap rápido pra atender aos apelos de vcs. Sempre q eu pensava em apertar (com o perdão da palavra) o botão do foda-se eu via as reviews e pensava q era uma puta sacanagem n continuar pras pessoas q tiveram o trab de apertar o botão roxo e deixar seu comentário.._

_Então só tenho q agradecer a vcs por me darem forças pra continuar! E um agradecimento especial pra Lily q ajudou mto pra esse cap sair, tanto com apoio moral (qndo ficava hrs olhando pra pag em branco esperando alguma idéia aparecer na minha cabeça) como apoio de idéias e a K-tute por n me deixar esquecer q eu tinha uma fic, rsrs. _

_Por hj é só pessoal, espero vcs tenham paciência com a minha demora e n desistam de ler a fic!_

_E a dica do cap passado continua. Se quiserem coloquem pra avisar a atualização da fic pelo fanfiction, __podem também me add no msn (tamires [anderline] chorense [arroba] hot...) para manter contato ou cobrar atualização ou no orkut (link na parte de homepage do profile.)_

_Ate o próximo cap meninas(os)_

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

Não tenho a mínima idéia ainda.....

**Beijos**

**Izayoi-chan**


	11. What happened to Miss Independent?

_Capítulo inspirado na música Miss independent - Kelly Clarkson_

_Gostaria da opinião dos leitores para melhorar a fic, mais explicações nos comentários finais. _

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Cap 10 - What happened to Miss Independent?**

* * *

Abri os olhos assustada para logo depois fechá-los por causa da claridade. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que estava deitada em uma maca com uma luz ofuscante bem no meu rosto enquanto uma moça admirava o trabalho que fez.

"_Tudo não tinha passado de um sonho?_ _Mas tudo foi tão real!"_

"Agora você pode ir para o salão se trocar, já está quase na hora da grande festa!" A moça que não tinha a mínima noção do nome disse com um sorriso enquanto colocava um espelho na frente de meu rosto. Não consegui ver a imagem no espelho e muito menos retribuir o sorriso tamanha minha confusão.

"_Que sonho louco era aquele?"_

"Tente não chorar, suar ou comer algo até a hora das fotos, ok?" Piscou um olho como se esse fosse o segredo para a cura da Ébola...

"Posso respirar?" Ok, eu sei que fui uma grossa, mas meu humor não é o dos melhores quando sou acordada.

"Desde que você não espirre..." Ela pareceu não ligar para minha mal criação. "Agora se aprume! Já esta quase na hora!" Apontou para a saída do salão.

"Heeeeey." Fingi, bem porcamente, empolgação enquanto pulando da maca. Meio grogue do sono, agradeci a mulher e dei alguns passos tortos antes de conseguir recompor meu equilíbrio e andar normalmente, na porta um homem abriu a porta de um taxi num gesto cortês, recusei com a cabeça e segui caminhando até minha casa.

* * *

**17:00**

* * *

Depois de ter perdido preciosas horas de sono, passado fome, quase morrido de tédio e tido um sonho bizarro finalmente estava pronta e entrando na minha adorada casinha!

"Uau!" Meu irmão exclamou quando me viu entrar em casa. "Conseguiram te deixar bonita!" Falou mordendo um suculento pedaço de croissant. Olhei para aquele salgado como se ele fosse o anel do poder e eu o Smeagol.

"Pena que nada consegue te deixar bonito irmãozinho." Numa atitude totalmente conveniente para minha idade tentei roubar o 'precioso' das mãos dele.

"Não preciso ficar bonito, já tenho quem me ama pelo que eu sou..." Respondeu com um sorriso superior tirando o salgado do meu alcance. Abri a boca para responder, mas não consegui pensar em nada. Só precisava chegar um pouquinho mais perto...

"Cala a boca!" Falei, conseguindo enfim roubar um pedaço substancial do lanche do meu irmão.

"Kagome o que você esta fazendo!" Dei um pulo com o grito que minha mãe deu. "Você vai estragar sua maquiagem!" Falou tirando o pedaço de croissant da minha mão.

"Eu to com fome!"

"Tome suco. E de canudinho!" Disse colocando meu precioso pedaço em cima da mesa, Souta rapidamente o pegou e colocou na boca com um sorriso vitorioso. "Ora essa, que idéia de girico. Essa menina não tem o mínimo de juízo..." Saiu da cozinha reclamando com as paredes da minha falta de feminilidade.

"Como eu adoro ser homem." Souta sorriu.

"_Merda..."_

* * *

**18:15**

* * *

Tédio, do latim taedium. Era o que sentia vendo televisão esparramada no sofá de uma forma totalmente desconfortável para não estragar o cabelo.

"Kagome o que você esta fazendo!" Minha mãe gritou. No susto o controle remoto voou uns dez centímetros e o esforço de pega-lo no ar resultou num tapa que o jogou longe. "Você precisa se arrumar!" Ralhou parando na frente da tv.

"Mas já não é isso que eu tenho feito desde as nove da manhã?" Falei esticando o pescoço para ver o Pernalonga enganar o caçador burro.

"Deixe de besteira, você precisa se vestir. Já esta quase na hora da festa!" Jogou uma coisa dourada no meu colo, só depois fui perceber que a coisa era um vestido.

"Ainda são seis horas mãe!" Reclamei indignada.

"E a senhorita tem que estar no salão as oito no máximo."

"Droga..." Levantei do sofá arrastando o vestido como se ele pesasse demais para carregá-lo de uma forma digna para uma roupa de festa.

"Daqui a pouco estamos saindo." Disse olhando sua imagem no espelho. "O Inuyasha vai vir te buscar." Minha mãe avisou ignorando minha birra.

"... Mil vezes droga..." Continuei lamentando enquanto subia as escadas como se meus tênis fossem feitos de chumbo. Ficar um tempo a sós com o Inuyasha era tudo que eu não precisava hoje.

Por que eu aceitei fazer parte dessa festa mesmo?

* * *

"Não se atreva!" Falei olhando o reflexo de Sesshoumaru sentado na minha cama. O desgraçado não perdia uma oportunidade de encher meu saco.

"Eu não disse nada." Cruzou os braços com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

"Mas pensou..." Fingi não me importar com essa rara demonstração de humor dele. Ele estar sorrindo só poderia significar uma coisa, que eu estava extremamente ridículo.

"Eu não tenho o direito nem de pensar o quanto você esta patético com esta roupa?" Apertei as mãos para não voar no pescoço dele.

"Cala essa boca!" Falei tentando arrumar o colarinho idiota que insistia em ficar torto. "Que se dane..." xinguei abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa. "A Kagome me enfiou nessa idiotice, nada mais justo do que ela arrumar essa porcaria." Peguei o lenço que acompanhava a roupa e pus de qualquer jeito no pescoço. "E essa também..."

"Quanto stress irmãozinho, você esta indo para uma festa, lembra-se?" Sesshoumaru falou se divertindo com minha raiva.

"Sesshoumaru é sério, cala a sua maldita boca!" Falei perto de ter um ataque de nervos.

"Se eu não te conhecesse Inuyasha pensaria que todo esse nervosismo é devido à abstinência sexual."

Eu juro, com toda as minhas forças, que pensei em cometer um irmãocídio nesse momento. Mas como sou uma pessoa controlada e calma simplesmente finquei minhas garras na palma de minhas mãos.

"Ou..." Continuou sorrindo. "Pelo fato de ficar a noite inteira perto da pessoa amada." Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

"Ainda bem que você me conhece..." Fingi indiferença ao seu comentário.

"Ainda bem mesmo. Seria estranho o arredio Inuyasha ter finalmente sossegado e aprendido a suportar outra pessoa além dele mesmo." Usei cada fibra de paciência que existia no meu corpo para não atravessar o quarto e tirar aquele sorriso prepotente à porrada.

"Você não tem uma namorada pra encher o saco não?" Perguntei domando meu instinto assassino e tentando mudar o foco da conversa para o único assunto que deixa ele sem graça, Rin. "Em vez de ficar aqui amolando a minha paciência, vai lá e faz ela se arrepender um pouquinho de ter pedido pra ficar com você." Minha tática deu certo. Sesshoumaru finalmente levantou e saiu do quarto, para aparecer segundos depois na solera da porta sorrindo.

"Ah... Antes que eu me esqueça Inuyasha..." Pegou o celular e tirou uma foto. "Você está muito ridículo com essa roupa." Saiu antes que o sapato que joguei tivesse a oportunidade de acertá-lo.

"Sesshoumaru imbecil... Festa imbecil! Até parece que estou gostando daquela garota... Imbecil..." Tirei aquela roupa medonha e coloquei de volta no cabide... Não iria andar por lugares que eu era conhecido com aquela fantasia idiota.

* * *

**19:00 - Casa da família Higurashi**

* * *

DING DONG

Ouvi a campainha mas nem dei atenção, estava mais ocupada tentando fechar cada maldito botão do vestido. Droga de Facebook que atrasa as pessoas procrastinadoras!

DING DONG... DING DONG

"Ninguém vai atender a porta?" Berrei do meu quarto.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG...

"Droga…" Bravejei desistindo de fechar o vestido depois da sétima Ding donguizada. Por que ninguém abria a porta pra esse ser infeliz? Bufando sai do quarto segurando o vestido para que não caísse e desci a escadas.

"Mãe? Souta?" perguntei para as paredes. Nada, lembrei que já tinham saído. Provavelmente estavam na festa, já que a Hitomi teria um chilique se o 'príncipe dela' chegasse depois das oito, como eu provavelmente iria chegar...

DING DONG...

Tomei um susto quando a campainha tocou de novo. Se for o Souta querendo pegar alguma coisa que esqueceu, juro que dou tanto cascudo nesse pirralho que ele nunca mais vai esquecer suas chaves!

"O que você quer?" Abri a porta com tudo. Só não espera que uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa, que estava apoiada nela caísse em cima de mim me derrubando junto com ela no chão.

"Você sempre atende a porta mal humorada ou é só um privilegio meu?" Perguntou zangado.

"Inuyasha? Você está atrasado!" O empurrei com força.

"Me desculpe. E que mal podia esperar para tocar sua campainha e ser recepcionado por uma louca que sempre me recebe com patadas!" Disse mal humorado enquanto saia de cima de mim e foi fechar a porta.

"Você ainda não está arrumado e nós já estamos atrasados! A Hitome vai matar a gente!" Levantei brava. Inuyasha me olhou indiferente, como se nem ligasse para minha cunhada, mas em poucos segundos ele fazia uma cara de espanto. "O que foi?" Perguntei.

Ele continuou me olhando sem piscar e tive a impressão que sua boca abriu um pouquitinho também. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com esse estado débil dele.

"Você... Seu vestido... Ele..." Balbuciou ainda me olhando, segui seu olhar e vi que o corpete do vestido escorregou pelo meu ombro e deixou grande parte do meu busto a mostra.

Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Estava quase pagando peitinho na frente do Inu! Isso só não ocorreu porque usava um daqueles sutiãs invisíveis (tipo invisible bra sabe?), mas mesmo assim ficava um decote muito grande e a cara de tacho do Inuyasha tinha o dom de me envergonhar mais ainda.

"Pará de me olhar com essa cara!" Mandei segurando o vestido no meu corpo novamente.

"Ah tá, claro..." Inuyasha virou de costas parecendo tão envergonhado como eu.

"Não acredito nisso..." Resmunguei tentando fechar sozinha, mas obtendo o mesmo sucesso de antes.

"Quer ajuda?" Perguntou ainda de costas.

"E claro que nã... Ah, fecha logo isso." Fiquei de costas para ele. Iria dizer que não, mas a dor nos meus braços causado pelas tentativas fracassadas me fizeram mudar de idéia.

Senti as mãos dele tocando de leve as minhas costas enquanto fechava cada um daqueles ganchinhos e cada pêlo do meu corpo se eriçava quando isso ocorria.

Sem perceber fechei meus olhos e comecei a lembrar do sonho. Como tinha sido bom! Será que beijar o Inuyasha era tão bom quanto na fantasia? Será que se eu o beijasse ele gostaria?

"_QUE PORCARIA EU ESTOU PENSANDO!"_

"Pronto" Inuyasha falou se afastando quando terminou de fechar o ultimo fecho da roupa.

"Porque você ainda não esta pronto?" Perguntei tentando ignorar a falta que sentia do seu toque.

"Eu até comecei a me vestir mas não tive coragem de sair na rua desse jeito." Disse apontando para um cabide coberto por uma capa que estava esquecido no chão. conclui que ela provavelmente caiu no chão quando Inuyasha caiu sobre mim. "Aonde posso me trocar?"

"Pode ir para o meu quarto." Ele assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas. "Droga. Esqueci os sapatos!" Subi as escadas correndo antes que o Inuyasha começasse a se trocar para pegá-los.

A porta estava entre aberta, quando levantei meu punho para anunciar minha presença vi que ele tirava a camiseta. Meus olhos se fixaram em seu corpo, e, diga-se de passagem, QUE CORPO! Benza Deus... Aquele era um tanquinho que toda mulher deveria ter em casa!

"Como você é gostoso..." Sussurei antes que conseguisse frear minha língua. Senti meu coração parar de bater quando suas orelhas se mexeram como se tivessem captando algum som.

"_Crap!"_

Mordi minha língua para me punir por ter esquecido as orelhas.

"Me espionando?" Um sorriso presunçoso adornava seu rosto. Meu coração deu mais uma vacilada e todo o sangue do meu corpo resolveu parar no meu rosto.

"Não intencionalmente..." Assumi enquanto torcia que toda aquela maquiagem tivesse alguma serventia e escondesse a vermelhidão.

"Obrigado pelo elogio." Disse vindo em minha direção.

Fiquei indecisa entre correr ou ficar pra ver o que aconteceria. Provavelmente era assim que uma presa se sentia sendo encurralada por seu predador...

"Disponha." Disse recuando alguns passos quando a distância entre nossos corpos era pequena demais para ser considerada segura. Seu sorriso aumentou, se é que isso era possível, quando minhas costas encostaram na parede do corredor.

Fechei meus olhos aceitando seja lá o que ele pretendia fazer comigo. E sendo sincera comigo mesma, o 'seja lá o que ele pretendia fazer comigo' era o que eu esperava a muitos anos!

Num momento senti seu hálito no meu rosto e em outro já não sentia mais. Abri meus olhos e o vi sua mão aberta com um pernilongo recém morto na sua palma. Agora eu tinha certeza absoluta que a maquiagem não cobria a vermelhidão de meu rosto e nem suavizava meu olhar assassino.

"Você estava achando que ia te beijar, não?" Sorriu enquanto colocava a camisa da fantasia me privando de uma das melhores visões da minha vida.

"Você é um idiota!" Desabafei com raiva. Quem ele achava que era para brincar comigo daquele jeito!

"Sou um idiota, mas você esta louca para beijar."

"Não vale a pena discutir com você..." Fui pegar meus sapatos fazendo questão de bater meu ombro em seu braço. Infelizmente descobri que isso era o mesmo que topar com um tronco de árvore.

"Quem cala consente." Ele disse enquanto fechava os botões da camisa.

"Nem sempre, às vezes quem cala ignora!" Disse lutando com meus olhos para que não acompanhassem as mãos dele.

"Por que você não assume logo?" Falou enquanto retirava os sapatos. "Se você pedir com jeitinho... talvez eu possa realizar seu desejo..." Provocou abrindo o botão da calça. Mordi meu lábio e tentei focar minha atenção em seu rosto.

Como eu odeio esse cara!

"Se eu quisesse te beijar já teria feito isso a muito tempo..." Blefei. Tive a impressão de ouvir um sonoro MENTIROSA vindo da minha consciência, mas ignorei. "Você não é tão especial quanto pensa." Forcei um sorriso convencido. Para mim o sorriso iria parecer muito falso e patético, mas aparentemente estava enganada. O sorriso presunçoso do Inuyasha vacilou.

_Yeah! _

"Prove!" Falou abrindo o ziper da sua calça jeans de uma maneira bem sensual para minha sanidade.

"Quê?" Perguntei genuinamente confusa.

"Prove que não sente atração por mim." Inuyasha falou com uma cara muito estranha. Como se nem ele acredita-se no que tinha acabado de falar.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Você cheirou meia chulezenta?" Perguntei achando que o comportamento dele estava sendo influenciado por algo tóxico... "Por que teria que te provar isso?"

"Tem razão. Você não tem que me provar nada..." Falou entrando no quarto e parando de costas para mim. Por um segundo tive a impressão de ter visto seu rosto com um tom avermelhado, mas qualquer impressão e pensamento foi extinto quando ele abaixou a calça e revelou um belo par de pernas e claro, uma outra parte mais interessante. Parecia que o traseiro dele era um imã e que meus olhos eram feitos de metal.

"Aham..." Balbuciei enquanto admirava a paisagem.

"Você pode parar de secar a minha bunda?" Perguntou ficando de frente para mim, me dando outra região anatômica para olhar.

"Você viu meus peitos, só estou retribuindo." Falei forçando meu olhar para seu rosto. Não sou tão cara de pau para olhar para _lá_ quando o dono de _lá_ me encarava.

"Estamos mudando o foco da conversa.." Cruzou os braços

"Que foco?" Perguntei sem ter certeza sobre o ele estava falando. Meus neurônios só se concentravam em partes do Inuyasha que estavam sendo cobertas com muito pouco pano.

"De você ser uma covarde!"

_Tipo... Hãn? _

"Você é uma covarde por não querer assumir que sente atração por mim" Explicou quando viu minha cara de interrogação.

"Por que eu teria medo de assumir isso?"

"Não sei por quê.. Quem sente o medo é você, só você pode responder essa pergunta."

"Eu não sinto nada por você!" Falei meio alterada.

"Então prova!" Ele se alterou também

"Não tenho que te provar nada!" Praticamente gritei chegando mais perto. "Que discussão infeliz!" Dei um passo para trás me afastando.

"Você não quer provar porque sente algo!" Pegou meu braço impedindo que me afastasse mais.

"Por que eu preciso te provar algo? Por que é tão importante você saber sinto algo ou não?" Inuyasha pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, como se nem ele mesmo tivesse uma resposta. E eu também não tinha certeza se estava preparada para ouvi-la.

"Porque... sim." Fiquei meio desapontada com a resposta. "Só pra provar que continuo irresistível" Abriu um sorriso prepotente e soltou meu braço.

"Pif...Coitado de você."

"Já sei!" Falou como se tivesse descoberto a solução para uma charada difícil. "Você é lésbica!"

"Quê? Lógico que não. Que idéia idiota!"

"Pode assumir Kagome, agora tudo faz sentido." Sorriu como se tivesse descoberto que o ovo veio antes da galinha. Revirei os olhos e soltei mais um 'pif' bravo.

Em dois passos acabei com a distância entre nós. Sem nem perceber peguei seu rosto, nada delicadamente diga-se de passagem, e juntei nossos lábios. Mas não fiz só isso, quem dera a minha sanidade que fosse só isso, forcei minha língua para dentro da boca dele e senti a dele entrando na minha.

Assumo, aliais, nem preciso assumir porque todos já sabem. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo! Não sabia se ficava parada esperando o Inuyasha fazer todo o trabalho, se era eu que deveria fazer todo o trabalho ou se os dois tinham que trabalhar. Na dúvida acabei copiando os movimentos dele e fazendo figas mental para que estivesse certa.

Outro problema que tive que lidar foi com o oxigênio, ou melhor, a falta dele. Todo livro de romance mela cueca que li existia uma pausa para respirar. Fiquei meio desesperada quando meu oxigênio estava acabando e a bendita pausa não acontecia. Ate tentei forçar uma, mas quando me mexi e tentei empurrá-lo o Inuyasha me abraçou e mudou o ângulo do pescoço enquanto me prensava na parede, fazendo o pouco ar dos meus pulmões escapassem pelo nariz, me deixando consideravelmente mais desesperada.

Gemi tentando avisar o Inuyasha que já não estava agüentando e que precisava respirar, mas quem disse que ele entendeu? Pelo contrario, colocou a mão na minha nuca e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Quando já estava a ponto de socá-lo no ombro senti um ventinho morno batendo na minha bochecha proveniente do nariz do Inuyasha. Fiquei meio fula de descobrir que ele estava respirando normalmente enquanto eu estava quase morrendo sem ar!

Tentei puxar o ar pelas narinas e fiquei impressionada em como era fácil fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Descobrir que era possível respirar e beijar ao mesmo tempo relaxou meu corpo e soltei um suspiro de alivio. Infelizmente, ou felizmente se for olhar por outro ângulo, o Inuyasha achou que o suspiro era de satisfação e que o relaxamento da minha musculatura do abdômen era por estar adorando.

_A prepotência masculina chega a ser patética._

Depois que meus neurônios conseguiram passar pela nevoa de desespero e nervosismo, consegui raciocinar com mais precisão. Minha primeira constatação foi que fiquei tempo demais preocupada com a minha respiração e não dei atenção a outros fatos, como estar colada na parede com o Inuyasha e que o mesmo estava me abraçando um tiquinho forte com uma mão enquanto a outra passeava pela minha parte traseira, vulgo bunda e a apertando.

Meu primeiro impulso deveria ser o de me afastar, dar um tapa na cara dele e ir embora. Era isso que a minha mãe esperaria de mim, mas eu não sou trouxa né... Se ele podia apertar a minha por que eu não poderia retribuir? Apertei a bunda, afinal nunca tive vocação para freira

Se minha mãe visse que a única filha dela estava beijando o namorado pela primeira vez desse jeito provavelmente ficaria escandalizada. Mas se servir de desculpa, já namoro com ele a meses.

Alguns segundos, minutos ou horas depois, não sei dizer ao certo, finalmente nos separamos arfando e com os lábios um pouco inchados. A partir daí seguiram-se uns segundos de silencio constrangedor acompanhados com a cara de paspalho dele e provavelmente minha também.

"Yeap.. Acho que ficou claro minha sexualidade..." Falei a primeira frase que surgiu na minha mente, mas isso não pareceu capaz de tira-lo do estado de choque. Aproveitei o momento stand-by dele para me afastar sem maiores constrangimentos. Peguei meus sapatos e praticamente corri ate a porta. "Ate mais..." Disse fechando a porta.

Andei o mais rápido que consegui e ao mesmo tempo tentei não dar pinta que estava fugindo. Sei que se ele quisesse me alcançaria em dois tempos, mas tinha que tentar abrir uma distância segura pela minha sanidade.

Só parei quando estava na sala. Encostei-me a parede procurando um ponto de apoio, meu coração estava super acelerado e parecia que só agora tinha caído a ficha do que tinha acabado de fazer e o quanto fui ousada.

Eu beijei o Inuyasha! Meu primeiro beijo foi com ele!

Minha nossa senhora das solteiras desesperadas, eu beijei o cara mais desejado da minha faculdade e fui correspondida!

Eu sou foda!

Respirei fundo umas três vezes tentando acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos, parecia que todo o nervosismo que não tive no momento do beijo estava caindo sobre meus ombros. Coloquei uma mão no peito tentando acalmar mais meu coração e o tremelique que estava me dando.

TRIIIM TRIIIIIM

Dei um pulo com o telefone tocando. "Alô" Atendi com a voz um pouco tremida.

"VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ EM CASA!" afastei o telefone da orelha por causa do grito da minha cunhada.

"É que tivemos um imprevisto Tomi, o carro do Inuyasha quebrou." Menti

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER! VOCÊS JÁ DEVERIAM ESTAR AQUI!" Afastei o telefone um palmo da orelha. "EM DEZ MINUTOS ESTOU PASSANDO AI PRA PEGAR VOCÊS, ESTEJAM PRONTOS!" Desligou antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de responder. Nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas coitado do Souta por ser namorado dela hoje.

Me armei de coragem e subi as escadas para chamá-lo. Pelo menos não teria que ficar sozinha num carro com ele.

"Inuyasha você esta pronto?" Falei encostada na porta.

"Quase." Veio a resposta abafada

"A Hitome disse que vai passar aqui em cinco minutos para pagar a gente.." Falei pra porta.

"Por que ela faria isso se eu tenho carro?" Perguntou abrindo a porta.

"Alguém pode ter dado a entender que o seu carro estava quebrado para justificar um atraso." Disse inocentemente.

"Hum... Estou com um pequeno problema aqui... Me ajuda!" Suspirei fundo e finalmente o olhei. "Você pode amarrar essa coisa no meu pescoço e prender meu cabelo?" Perguntou segurando uma fita azul e um lenço branco que parecia ser de seda.

"Na teoria eu posso..."

"A teoria é melhor que nada." Colocou a fita em minhas mãos antes que pudesse completar minha frase e ficou de costas.

Me controlei para não bufar. Será que esse cara não percebia que eu não estava nem um pouco à vontade de ficar nesse quarto com ele?

Passei meus dedos em seus cabelos tentando tirar algum possível nó e é claro, para tirar uma casquinha. Inuyasha é a única pessoa que conheço que não tinha o mínimo cuidado com o cabelo e mesmo assim tinha os fios impecáveis. Talvez essa fosse uma das vantagens de ser yokai, seus cabelos são inquebráveis e sem pontas duplas. Fiz um rabo de cavalo frouxo para ele não parecer mais gay do que já estava parecendo e prendi com a fita.

"Pronto senhor." Disse terminando de fazer o laço. Ele se virou, levantou a gola da camisa e me deu o lenço. Não tinha idéia de como arrumar aquilo, mas já que ele pediu..

"Ta enforcando." Ele reclamou.

"Para de frescura, to fazendo o possível." Disse apertando um pouco mais que o necessário por maldade, claro.

"Você parece estar querendo me matar, isso sim." Pegou minhas mãos me impedindo de fazer o nó.

"Se acha isso peça ajuda a outra pessoa." Puxei minhas mãos.

O que aconteceu depois foi rápido e previsível. Em um momento estávamos nos encarando e em outro senti a mão dele puxando minha nuca e juntando nossas bocas. Como disse, mais clichê impossível.

Sem as preocupações e neuras do primeiro beijo eu consegui sentir melhor o que era ser beijada e as reações do meu corpo ao Inuyasha. Cada movimento, arrepio e ate o hálito dele causava uma sensação diferente. O tempo já não importava e o que eu mais queria era não parar tão cedo de beijá-lo.

Provavelmente esse beijo não significasse para ele tanto quanto para mim, mas percebi pela força que ele me beijava, que ele precisava disso tanto quanto eu. Talvez a falta de sexo esteja fazendo mal a sanidade dele.

O beijo terminou, rápido demais na minha opinião, e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Deveria fazer um hi five ou pegar a mão dele e agir como se isso fosse algo extremamente comum para um casal de namorados não convencionais como nós?

Antes que pudesse me decidir, senti a boca dele fazendo um rastro de beijos do meu rosto ate o pescoço. Toda e qualquer dúvida e sanidade que poderia existir na minha cabeça virou fumaça antes que eu pudesse pensar 'paralelepípedo'.

Senti um puxão nas minhas coxas e perdi o chão quando minhas pernas foram enlaçadas na cintura dele. Não posso dizer que era uma sensação boa não ter meus pés bem fixos no chão, mas também não era uma posição insuportável porque era realmente bom.

E a falta de sentido desse pensamento não fez diferença nenhuma pra mim no momento.

Minha mãe realmente me mataria se visse isso. Principalmente se ela visse que o Inuyasha estava subindo o pano da saia e que eu não tinha força de vontade suficiente para mandá-lo parar...

"Kagome você está ai? Ahn..." Olhamos para a porta assustados, minha cunhada nos olhava com uma cara de quem abriu a porta do forno antes do tempo e acabou solando o bolo. Não pude deixar de reparar o quanto a minha analogia foi apropriada pro momento. "É assim que vocês consertam o carro?" Perguntou cínica

"Eu... ele... nós..." Comecei a balbuciar em pânico.

"Achou ela Tomi?" Meu sangue gelou quando ouvi a voz do meu irmão entrando no quarto. "QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA!"

Não consegui responder e mesmo que conseguisse não poderia formular uma frase. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi apoiar minha cabeça no ombro do Inuyasha e rezar para que ele saísse do estado de choque logo e me colocasse no chão.

* * *

Sete minutos. Esse foi o tempo exato do sermão do meu irmão. No oitavo minuto já estava sendo ameaçada com 'a mãe vai saber disso' e recebendo uma lição de moral que só foi interrompido por uma Hitome furiosa por já estarmos atrasados.

Seguimos para o carro e o resto do caminho foi preenchido por um silêncio constrangedor, resmungos do Souta e bufos da Hitomi que tentava salvar a maquiagem na região da minha boca.

* * *

Fim de festa, já tinha pagado meu mico da encarnação, dancei relativamente bem com o Inuyasha e me mantive afastado dele o resto da festa. Minha meta do dia estava completa, correto?

Errado! Agora precisava convencer o Souta de não me dedurar. Claro que para isso precisaria da ajuda da minha cunhada que estava tão brava comigo que nem olhava para a minha cara...

"Tome, aproveitou bastante a festa?" Disse com um sorriso cheio de dentes quando finalmente tive uma oportunidade de encontrá-la sem meu irmão.

"Hunf..." bufou me ignorando. Não sabia o que dizer então simplesmente a segui para dentro do banheiro.

"Eu sei que você esta brava comigo por ter feito você sair da sua própria festa para me buscar, me desculpe." Falei genuinamente arrependida.

"Eu não estou brava, eu estou magoada por você não estar aqui no horário que pedi por estar transando com o namorado." Fiquei vermelha, mas não poderia culpá-la por pensar o que era obvio para uma pessoa de fora.

"Hitome, nos não transamos. Realmente estávamos atrasados e quando fui avisá-lo que você vinha nos buscar a gente... meio... que perdeu o controle, sabe?" Disse sinceramente.

"Tudo bem" Abriu um sorriso. "Me conta como foi a primeira vez de vocês." Sentou na pia me olhando.

"Nós nunca tivemos primeira vez."

"Por que não? Se o Inu for tão insaciável quanto o Souta você vai ter trabalho." Comentou tranquilamente. Não consegui bloquear a imagem do meu irmãozinho, ate o momento virgem, e minha cunhada fazendo sexo. Esse era um tipo de informação que eu poderia viver sem.

"Yuk! Por todos os santos mulher! Se você quer que eu vomite minha bile existe métodos menos traumatizantes!" Falei enojada.

"Hehehe, você fala como se nunca tivesse feito. Espera ai.. Você é virgem Ká?" Arregalou os olhos como se fosse algo antinatural. eu poderia dizer a verdade, poderia mentir ou mandá-la pra aquele lugar, mas o choque só permitiu que ficasse muda. "Que bonitinho... Eu e o Souta também éramos virgens, mas depois de uma festa a gente foi pra casa de uma amiga e..."

"Ok.. Não me traumatize." Falei antes que ela me desse detalhes da sua vida sexual com o meu irmão recém saído das fraldas. "Preciso que você me ajude a controlar a língua do Souta se não nunca terei mesmo a oportunidade de transar com o Inuyasha enquanto minha mãe viver." Pedi num tom de brincadeira, mas sabendo que aconteceria isso mesmo.

"Não se preocupe, sei como manter a língua dele ocupada." Disse com uma olhar sugestivo.

Definitivamente não fazem mais crianças como antigamente...

* * *

O caminho de volta para casa foi como o esperado. Mamãe dirigindo e um silêncio constrangedor que ela não conseguia detectar entre o Inuyasha, Souta e eu. Meu irmão estava com a cara fechada, não tenho idéia da chantagem que minha cunhada usou, mas definitivamente deu certo.

Cedo demais pro meu gosto chegamos em casa. Minha mãe logo entrou, mas meu irmão ficou ate que eu fiz um discreto sinal de 'chispa'. Ele foi, mas fez um sinal nada discreto de 'estou de olho em vocês' antes de entrar.

Finalmente tinha chegado a parte da noite que mais esperava e temia. Como ficaríamos agora? Como antes? Eu esperava sinceramente que não.

"Gostou da festa?" Foi o Inuyasha que puxou o assunto.

"É, foi legal. E você?" Disse sem jeito.

Ele não se importou em responder, simplesmente me puxou para um beijo tão afoito quanto o que fomos flagrados.

PI PI

Me assustei com o barulho do alarme do carro da minha mãe trancando o mesmo, olhamos para a janela e lá estava o Souta repetindo o gesto do 'estou de olho em vocês.'

"Seu irmão é pior que um cão de caça." Inuyasha resmungou se afastando. "Acho melhor você entrar. Depois terminamos esta conversa." Deu um selinho rápido e se encostou em seu carro exibindo um sorriso presunçoso para meu irmão que continuava na janela enquanto esperava eu entrar em casa.

Fui direto para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Definitivamente. Não ficaríamos como antes, pensei com um sorriso.

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you _

_When love is true_

* * *

_Hey! _

_Finalmente o tão aguardado beijo e um amasso de brinde! rs _

_Antes de mais nada gostaria da opinião de vcs... O Inu e a Kagome devem pender pro lado romântico ou continuar "realistas"? _

_VOCÊ DECIDE NOS COMENTARIOS :D_

_Nem vou perder tempo tentando justificar o atraso, ate porque não existe justificativa de tanto tempo XD. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Resolvi postar um capitulo bem grande pra compensar o tempo de jejum que causei. Como já disse as reviews de vcs me deu animo pra continuar e vencer o bloqueio/falta de vontade que travava este capitulo... Então continuem mandando por favor!_

_Muito obrigada a Lory Higurashi, K-tute, Hanari, ptia, Rei Eve Kovik, Aricele, Sereiana, Tirsa, Sacerdotisa, Meyllin, Jhennie Lee, Jessicalpc, Shyu-chan, Faby, Helen, Helen 2(não sei se é a mesma :P), Lilly Angel88... Este capitulo nasceu graças a vcs rs._

**Possível nome para o próximo cap:**

Amassos

_Um abraço e ate o próximo capitulo!_

_**Izayoi-chan**_


End file.
